


Sunflowers

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulla Terra è un pacifico venerdì di Marzo, il giorno del 2035 in cui Koshei si schianta attraverso spazio e tempo nel giardino di una casa azzurra, in un tranquillo quartiere residenziale di Londra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Sunflowers**

**Londra, Venerdì 16 Marzo 2035**

Sulla Terra è un pacifico venerdì di Marzo, il giorno del 2035 in cui Koshei si schianta attraverso spazio e tempo nel giardino di una casa azzurra, in un tranquillo quartiere residenziale di Londra.

Il lungo fischio dell’astronave che sibila e urla a contatto con l’aria inizia da molto lontano, cresce in intensità e potenza finché l’oggetto non compare nel quieto cielo nuvoloso della capitale, e precipita con uno schianto che infrange la barriera del suono. Si avvita a fondo nel placido giardinetto della casa azzurra, creando un grosso cratere al posto dell’erba, strinando un fianco del furgoncino blu parcheggiato oltre lo steccato.

La console prende fuoco in una violenta vampata che schizza scintille in ogni direzione, e acceca il pilota mentre tenta disperatamente di riprendere quota o – meglio – smaterializzarsi e rimaterializzarsi in un luogo meno abitato.

Ha appena il tempo di urlare un “Ophelia!” scandalizzato, quando l’astronave si spegne con un ‘ _whorp’_ dolente e l’unica luce restante è quella dell’incendio che impazza e divora ogni cosa, fa scoppiare i suoi barattoli di colore, mangia le sue tele spruzzando frammenti arroventati con fare rabbioso.

“Oh, Ophelia, che _casino_ ,” gorgoglia Koshei, sbattuto e sballottato durante lo schianto, bruciacchiato dalle fiamme, e ora per terra sulle assi sporche che si tingono troppo velocemente del suo sangue.

E poi, misericordiosamente, perde i sensi.

-

È ora di colazione a casa Tyler, quel venerdì mattina. John beve il tè e illustra a Donna lo schema tecnico di un motore, Donna lo spia da sopra la spalla, gli occhi brillanti e i capelli in disordine, annuendo con entusiasmo, e Rose non ci capisce niente, sorride a entrambi i suoi scienziati matti e rigira il tè con il cucchiaino.

È una mattina come tante altre, e approssimativamente tra cinque minuti e ventisette secondi cambierà per sempre, e nessuna mattina a casa Tyler sarà mai più come tante altre prima di questa.

Tanto per iniziare e mentre ancora Koshei è ad alta quota e lotta contro una non identificata malfunzione della sua astronave, ci sono troppi pensieri pesanti a questa tavola.

Rose sta inevitabilmente pensando alla settimana scorsa, al sabato in cui ha incontrato il Dottore per la prima volta dopo vent’anni. Crede di essersi condotta bene, crede di aver dato le risposte giuste, ma non può fare a meno di pensare, non può neanche fare a meno di provare un sospetto di senso di colpa.

Oscilla tra la scottatura viva del ricordo troppo recente – quell’uomo sconosciuto con i capelli assurdi e il ridicolo farfallino – e un po’ di orgoglio per le proprie parole, le parole con cui ha difeso tutto ciò con cui si è creata una vita felice. C’è il senso di vuoto per aver chiuso completamente quel capitolo, per sempre, giusto? E se anche pensava di averlo chiuso vent’anni fa, ora si rende conto di aver lasciato aperto un minuscolo spiraglio, una finestra socchiusa di un centimetro per lasciar passare l’aria.

Ma non importa, adesso, mentre allunga la mano e accarezza quella di John, un piccolo gesto affettuoso.

Non importa, giusto? Non deve pensarci più. Il Dottore è andato via per sempre stavolta, non tornerà più, non dopo quello che gli ha detto, e la sua vita è qui, e – veramente – andrà tutto bene. Non è successo niente.

E in quel momento si accorge del fischio in crescendo, e la casa si scuote fin dalle fondamenta quando qualcosa si schianta a tutta velocità nel giardino, e la luce del giorno si tinge di fiamme e fumo.

Che _cosa_ , ora?

-

John sa dello schianto, anche quando lo schianto è ancora a cinque minuti e ventisette secondi di distanza.

Lo sa, e non ne è del tutto consapevole, mentre traccia col dito i dettagli dello schema tecnico, e spiega a Donna che annuisce contenta, e precede i suoi ragionamenti.

Sa che qualcosa si sta avvicinando, e se la sensazione è soltanto un prurito sui capelli corti dietro la nuca, è nondimeno una sensazione.

Una volta, all’inizio, il _suo_ inizio, quando Rose si è fermata accanto a lui sulla sabbia fredda di una spiaggia norvegese e gli ha appoggiato la testa sulla spalla e gli ha chiesto “Dottore… a cosa pensi?” ha percepito più che il frammento di un suo pensiero, un frammento della sua _determinazione_ , la sua decisione di considerarlo sempre e comunque il Dottore, seppure di un’altra specie, seppure privo di TARDIS.

E non è che abbia mai avuto, che avrà mai bisogno della firma di Rose in calce al pedigree per sentirsi se stesso, per sapere _veramente_ chi è che guarda allo specchio ogni giorno, e di chi è la faccia che ogni mattina rade meticolosamente; ma quel frammento di decisione l’ha guidato ogni volta che ha provato il dubbio, la frustrazione, l’incertezza. Ostacoli tanto familiari alle piccolezze della vita umana, e tanto più fastidiosi se affrontati con la consapevolezza di poter fare molto di più, di possedere – almeno in potenza – gli strumenti per scrivere non brevi capitoli umani, quanto un’interminabile saga superiore.

Ah, quante parole inutili per giustificare le sue sensazioni, la spinta millenaria che gli consente comunque di allungare una mano goffa, di spingere occhi miopi verso i punti in cui _sa_ dove guardare, dove mettersi in ascolto.

Non può leggere i pensieri di Rose, non può spingere la propria mente contro la sua, premere adagio contro la barriera tra i loro due universi squisitamente separati, ma può ancora leggerla come un libro aperto nella piega della bocca, nei mille colori che i suoi occhi cangianti prendono a seconda dell’umore o del tempo, nei gesti che conosce in ogni minuscola sfumatura.

Legge confusione nei suoi occhi, questa mattina, e risoluzione nel suo sorriso, e scuse che non sapeva di meritare nel modo in cui appoggia la mano sulla sua.

La vede sospirare leggermente, come giunta ad un patto con se stessa, e si ripromette di parlarle appena possibile.

E poi il brivido che gli ha rizzato i capelli più corti sulla nuca si ripete più forte, lo scuote dalla testa ai piedi nel momento in cui l’aria si lacera e la terra geme e si contorce, vomitando spirali di fumo.

“Cosa?!” sbotta automaticamente, e corre alla finestra con Donna alle calcagna, Rose dietro di loro con aria perplessa e un po’ spaventata.

-

Donna vive su un altro pianeta. Un pianeta fatto di ingranaggi e spinterogeni, cinghie e pulegge. Un mondo di circuiti elettrici dove tutto scatta tranquillamente tra I e O, e ad ogni vite corrisponde il suo bullone.

La sua idea di felicità è un pomeriggio con papà giù in laboratorio, a distruggere qualcosa e creare altro dalla distruzione, un’ora raggomitolata sulla panchina verde un po’ scrostata in giardino a guardare le nuvole col naso per aria, l’armonia delle risate combinate dei suoi genitori, dall’altra parte della casa, mentre lei è per i fatti suoi.

Donna ha visto il mondo fin da piccola, ha viaggiato con Rose e John per anni, è nata in America ed è cittadina del mondo. Ma da quando sono tornati in Inghilterra, e si sono _fermati_ nella casa azzurra, il suo universo si è ristretto alla casa e al giardino e al mondo tra le pareti della sua testa.

A volte, quando è a letto, e fissa il soffitto buio sperando di addormentarsi presto, il cuore le palpita di aspettativa e di ansia, come se il tempo trascorso dormendo fosse un terribile spreco. Non prende sonno, e non saprebbe dire se sia perché ha troppa voglia di vivere ogni momento, o troppa paura di passare a domani, con le sue promesse irrisolte e labili come un filo di vento.

Forse, ha soltanto bisogno di un’altra avventura, come quelle che da bambina l’hanno viziata.

Forse tutta la famiglia ha bisogno di un’avventura, perché a dire il vero la vita placida e rispettabile non fa bene a nessuno, in casa Tyler.

 Non fa bene alla mamma, che è pallida e pensierosa da quando quel tizio col farfallino è piombato in casa una settimana fa, e si è fermato a bere il tè.

Donna è sicura che mamma abbia pianto un po’, e che lo abbia fatto di nascosto, e non è tanto il fatto che sua madre abbia un segreto ( _tutti_ hanno dei segreti, e tutti hanno ben diritto di averne) a turbarla, quanto il fatto che questo segreto abbia il potere di sconvolgerla così tanto.

La vita placida e rispettabile non fa bene neanche a papà. Donna lo vede un po’ nervoso, carico di energie che non sa bene come e dove incanalare. Ha l’impressione che quest’isola sia troppo piccola per lui, e forse è il _mondo_ a essere troppo piccolo, e questo tipo di prurito non si gratta con una gita in Tibet, o un safari in Africa.

Con queste premesse, la rispettabilità non può fare del bene a lei, nata da due temperamenti tanto inclini all’avventura, alla scoperta, al pericolo.

L’università è ok, davvero, un microcosmo nel quale potrebbe anche trovarsi bene e prosperare, se non avvertisse in fondo alla mente il prurito costante di quell’avventura inspiegabile che attende probabilmente da sempre.

L’avventura inspigeabile che attende da quando era una bambina con le codine storte appollaiata in braccio a Rose sul sedile anteriore del Westfalia blu, ricorda per un delizioso attimo. (Il furgone è stato retrocesso a veicolo cittadino, ora che il mondo è _tutto_ racchiuso nella casa azzurra, e Donna non ci sale volentieri.)

E poi smette di pensarci, perché il mondo va in pezzi.

 _Allons-y!_ Pensa, sorridendo alla vecchia frase preferita di suo padre, mentre schizza dietro di lui per affacciarsi alla finestra, schiude la bocca in una ‘o’ perfetta di meraviglia e interesse, e divora la scena con occhi avidi.

L’astronave è squassata dall’urto, in fiamme, conficcata a fondo in un cratere che ha inghiottito gran parte del prato.

Ed è nel suo giardino. _Seriamente_ , quante erano le possibilità?

Si lancia dalle scale con furia, prima che Rose possa fermarla o John seguirla (a ognuno le sue priorità, dopotutto) agguanta l’estintore sempre carico che John, previdente, custodisce all’ingresso del garage convertito in laboratorio, si avvicina senza alcun timore alla carcassa fumante e inizia a inondarla di spessa schiuma bianca.

Le fiamme vanno giù con riluttanza, il fumo le fa lacrimare gli occhi e le costringe la gola in dolorosi spasmi di tosse, ed è quello il momento in cui arriva papà, e le copre bocca e naso con un panno umido, aziona un altro estintore.

Nonostante abbia anche lui gran parte della faccia coperta allo stesso modo, Donna riesce a vedere il sorriso che gli accende anche gli occhi. Tipico della loro famiglia, pensa, trovare divertimento e comunione in qualcosa di tanto pericoloso e insolito.

_Un’astronave in giardino, per tutti i dadi a venti facce!_

E, _aspetta_ , un’astronave presuppone quanto meno un pilota. Un uomo dello spazio. Un astronauta.

Quello che sguscia fuori traballando dallo squarcio sul fianco del velivolo, però, non è E.T.

Donna l’osserva con gli occhi sgranati mentre l’uomo tenta di mettersi in piedi, di uscire dalla voragine che si sgretola sotto la sua presa incerta. È pronta a gettarsi avanti, a tendergli una mano, ma papà la precede e forse è un bene, perché lo sconosciuto – _l’alieno_ – è un uomo alto sulla trentina, e lascia in ogni impronta una pozzetta di sangue, che sembra sgocciolare allegramente da una ferita profonda nel fianco.

Sotto gli occhi di Donna, John aiuta lo straniero a uscire dal nuovissimo fossato di casa Tyler, vede l’uomo dello spazio rifiutare ulteriore aiuto nel momento in cui si copre di un fortissimo bagliore dorato, che tuttavia recede in fretta, lasciandolo sporco, lacero e sanguinante a osservare Donna e John e Rose dietro di loro.

“ _Sacrebleu,_ Ophelia, questo è proprio un gran _bordello_ ,” mormora l’uomo, prima di schiantarsi a faccia in giù nel prato, a braccia aperte come un angelo della neve fuori stagione.

-

“… è difficile dirlo da fuori, ma credo che sia almeno una Type 70,” dice la voce, appena fuori al di là della sua coscienza.

“Non dovrebbe essere blu?” ribatte un’altra voce, più giovane, la voce di una ragazza. Koshei vorrebbe aprire gli occhi, magari scoccarle uno sguardo divertito, ma trova che sia troppo difficile, le palpebre troppo pesanti.

La voce dell’uomo è venata di divertimento, quando risponde, e Koshei nella sua semi-incoscienza non può fare a meno di tendersi con ogni fibra verso quel suono misteriosamente familiare e che pure non ha mai udito. È quasi come se la frequenza di questa voce fosse incisa nel suo DNA, e soltanto adesso che vi è esposto l’incisione nascosta risuoni e s’accenda all’interno del suo organismo. Bizzarro, e per adesso non ci può fare molto.

“No, tesoro, non sono tutte blu. Le TARDIS non hanno tutte la forma di una cabina telefonica. Quello a dire il vero era un guasto, che poi si è trasformato in un vezzo.”

 _E tu che ne sai_? Ribatte Koshei tra sé e sé, troppo frastornato, troppo a fondo nel torpore che lo protegge e gli impedisce di muoversi per svegliarsi del tutto.

Ci è andato maledettamente vicino, questa volta, più di quella volta che preso una coltellata alla spalla in una lite da taverna per difendere quella testa calda del Merisi. Cosa pensava di fare, comunque, sbattere in faccia a un garzone di bottega un piatto di carciofi? Sul serio?

No, quella volta è bastata una notte nella TARDIS, accoccolato nel suo letto sotto le finestrelle rotonde di Ophelia alla fonda lungo il Tevere, e la sua _musa_ capricciosa l’ha guarito senza fare troppe storie.

Ma questa volta, _mannaggia,_ ci è andato troppo vicino, e anche se non ha avuto bisogno di innescare la rigenerazione (la sua _prima_ rigenerazione, grazie tante), limitarsi a liberare un po’ di energia rigenerativa non è bastato a rappezzarlo del tutto. E quindi dorme, semicosciente e semiparalizzato dal suo stesso potere per prevenirgli ogni altro danno.

“Credi che si sveglierà presto, papà?” chiede la voce curiosa della ragazza, da qualche parte nelle sue vicinanze.

Il padre esita un istante prima di rispondere, Koshei si aggrappa agli ultimi barlumi di coscienza per ascoltare le sue parole, per tentare di riconoscere quel timbro elusivo.

“Se è come penso io, avrà bisogno di un paio di giorni. _Allons-y_ , Donna, lasciamo riposare il pover’uomo.”

 _Parbleu_ , _forse ho capito tutto,_ pensa Koshei, con un guizzo di impassibile divertimento (perché, di fatto, è ridotto ad una statua di sale. Questa deve proprio raccontarla a zio Leonardo, appena possibile), prima di sprofondare nel più confortevole oblio.

-

**Londra, Sabato 17 Marzo 2035**

Quando si sveglia la prima volta è ancora venerdì, ancora per poco. Riesce ad aprire gli occhi per un attimo, intravvede la sagoma della ragazza appollaiata su di una sedia accanto al letto, che lo scruta con aria curiosa e leggermente colpevole, e li richiude, perché non se la sente di parlare e tutto duole.

Si chiede per un attimo come stia Ophelia, abbandonata in fondo al cratere in giardino, e come in risposta ai suoi pensieri sente la ragazza alzarsi dalla sedia, frusciargli accanto mentre si avvicina alla finestra e guarda fuori.

Koshei si arrischia a schiudere mezzo occhio per controllarla alla luce fredda di un lampione giù in strada, che la tinge d’azzurro e le sbianca i connotati.

La ragazza ha entrambi i palmi delle mani appoggiati contro il vetro, il naso schiacciato contro la superficie liscia mentre si sporge il più possibile e tenta di guardare meglio.

Calzoni del pigiama, calzettoni da notte con un buco sull’alluce, una maglietta con una scritta che non può decifrare, una lunga coda di cavallo mezza disfatta.

“Oh!” Il suo sussurro è soffice contro il vetro, abbastanza da creare un alone circolare di condensa. Koshei non si azzarda a muoversi, a voltarsi per leggerle in faccia quello che vede, e tenta di interpretare il modo in cui invece giocherella contro la moquette con le dita dei piedi, premendole per terra prima in un senso, poi in un altro, quasi a volersi stirare la pianta.

“Non ci credo, sembra quasi _viva_ ,” sussurra dopo un secondo, e Koshei ringrazia tutti i santi e i beati che ha mai dipinto, e qualche divinità polinesiana di cui ha studiato l’effigie scolpita in una noce di cocco, perché Ophelia deve aver iniziato a ripararsi, almeno in parte, e questo è un buon segno, un _ottimo_ segno.

Si accorge di aver sospirato di sollievo soltanto quando apre gli occhi per la sensazione fastidiosa di uno sguardo sul viso e si trova quelli verdi e curiosi della ragazza conficcati nella faccia, brucianti di curiosità.

La sua espressione dev’essere di rimando talmente disperata e comica che la ragazza sbuffa una piccola risata e si rimette dritta in piedi - Koshei può leggere la sua maglietta, anche alla luce fioca dei lampioni: c’è scritto “Sweet as 3.14159265” – gli sorride e poi dice “a domani, _spaceboy_ , ti lascio riposare!” e sgattaiola via leggera sui calzini con gli alluci bucati.

-

Quando si sveglia ancora è decisamente sabato, per quanto ancora un sabato acerbo, da poco spuntato. Aprire gli occhi gli viene un po’ più facile, e un breve controllo dei segni vitali lo persuade a tentare di mettersi a sedere, magari persino alzarsi.

“Ah, non lo farei, ragazzo,” ribatte la voce dell’uomo dalla stessa sedia sulla quale era seduta la figlia questa notte. Deve essere un vizio di famiglia, spiare alieni feriti nel sonno?

“Sei ancora debole,” prosegue l’uomo, ripiegando a casaccio il giornale e sfilandosi gli occhiali bordati di nero. “E dopo una caduta come quella devi ringraziare di essere ancora vivo, mh?”

Koshei scrolla le spalle, se ne pente dopo un solo istante, quando il dolore della ferita si allunga serpeggiando lungo tutto il lato destro del suo corpo. Se soltanto Ophelia si riparasse in fretta! Ma non può pretendere che la sua adorata si riprenda tanto velocemente dopo un capitombolo del genere. Sospira un po’ quando si rende conto che Ophelia potrebbe anche non riprendersi del tutto, senza un po’ di aiuto.

“Vi ho sentito parlare di Type 70 e TARDIS, non c’è bisogno di far finta di non sapere cosa sono. Evidentemente ne sapete anche _troppo_ per umani terrestri di questo tempo… in che anno siamo, comunque?”

“Sabato, 17 Marzo 2035. Sei sulla Terra, Londra, casa Tyler per l’esattezza. E io sono John,” conclude l’uomo, con un sorriso.

Di nuovo, c’è qualcosa nella sua voce che risuona inaspettatamente in Koshei, qualcosa che al momento non riesce a collegare, complici lo shock della caduta e la debolezza fisica.

“Chi sei, ragazzo?” prosegue John dopo averlo osservato per un lungo minuto, dal ciuffo disordinato macchiato di colore agli occhi chiari, dalla forma delle mani e delle dita al modo in cui parla e gesticola.

“È inutile girarci intorno, è vero, so cosa sei, ma non _chi._ Credevo che… credevo che tutti i Time Lord fossero scomparsi.” _Eccetto uno, eccetto l’ultimo._

Koshei fa spallucce, si appoggia meglio ai cuscini per osservare quest’uomo, quest’ _umano_ del tutto irrilevante che gli pone domande tanto intime.

“Hieronymus. Salvador. Leonardo. Scegli un nome, non ha importanza,” ribatte con un mezzo sorriso di sfida.

John si passa la mano nei capelli, arruffandoli ancora di più – Koshei nota il gesto, gli sembra in qualche modo familiare, poi se ne dimentica – cambia posizione sulla sedia, sbuffa un po’.

“Non voglio farti un interrogatorio. Voglio soltanto capire chi sei e da dove vieni. La tua stessa presenza qui sarebbe un miracolo, se i miracoli non potessero essere spiegati con la scienza e un po’ di fortuna. Quindi spiegati. Scienza o fortuna?”

“Ah, non lo so, sarebbe uno _spoiler_ e non ci sarebbe gusto,” ribatte Koshei, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria quasi divertita. “Se ci tieni tanto, prova a indovinare. Se indovini ti racconto tutto. Te lo devo almeno in parte, per avermi rattoppato. A proposito, come sta la mia povera astronave?” La domanda è speranzosa, anche se Koshei non si aspetta una risposta tanto precisa.

“Hai fatto un bel capitombolo,” risponde John con cautela, “non credo che sia morta, ma non è neanche in buone condizioni. Ci metterà del tempo per ripararsi. E per ripararti. Dovrai avere pazienza.”

Koshei annuisce, pensieroso, e John l’osserva ancora, chiedendosi da dove iniziare a indovinare.

Chi è questo ragazzo – è un Time Lord, ma innegabilmente giovane, forse ancora mai rigenerato – che pilota una TARDIS nuova di zecca, e l’osserva come se cercasse di ricordare dove l’ha già visto?

Mille risposte gli salgono alla mente, le prova una per una come abiti da misurare prima dell’acquisto, e nessuna va bene, proprio come capi troppo stretti e dal taglio poco lusinghiero.

È un altro se stesso, un _ennesimo_ se stesso? Se l’è chiesto al primo sguardo in fondo al cratere, e a prescindere da altri elementi (le _vibrazioni_ tutte sbagliate, per esempio. Ha sempre saputo riconoscersi sotto ogni forma, e l’aver cambiato specie comporta soltanto maggiore difficoltà, non incapacità) l’assenza del blu tanto familiare della sua – no, non _sua_ – TARDIS ha subito fatto decadere questa ipotesi.

Non è il Master, non ha niente a che vedere con il Master. John non avrà più i sensi di un Time Lord, ma sarebbe ancora capace di riconoscerlo soltanto per il suo odore, per la frequenza delle sue vibrazioni, per la luminescenza tutta particolare che lo distinguerebbe sullo sfondo, anche in presenza di altri Time Lord, se questo pure fosse possibile.

E per lo stesso motivo non è il Corsaro, nessuno di quelli che ha conosciuto, e con buona approssimazione nessuno di quelli che non ha mai potuto incontrare. 

Altri nomi impossibili gli salgono alla mente – Jenny è morta, e River Song non c’entra nulla, giusto? River Song è morta nella biblioteca, e anche se gli ha svelato dei loro futuri incontri, John non l’ha mai più vista. Gli è venuta in mente soltanto perché il ragazzo ha detto ‘spoiler’.

 “Ah, _allons-y_ , mi arrendo,” aggiunge dopo un po’, alzandosi in piedi. “Ti lascio riposare, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Koshei scuote la testa, no-no, concentrato su qualcosa che l’altro ha detto, qualcosa che risuona a tempo con il ritmo della sua voce.

“Aspetta, John.”

John si volta che è già sulla porta, si trova trafitto dallo sguardo del giovane che lo passa ai raggi-x come se volesse radiografargli l’anima. Vede l’espressione del ragazzo passare dal cipiglio della concentrazione alla distensione della meraviglia, e i suoi occhi riempirsi di curiosità.

“John Tyler, hai detto?”

John annuisce perplesso, fermo sulla porta con una mano sullo stipite, un piede già oltre la soglia.

“Sì. John Smith in realtà, ho preso il cognome di Rose, mia moglie, ma non vedo come questo ti interessi.”

Koshei smozzica sottovoce un’imprecazione in romanesco. _John Tyler, John Smith, Rose Tyler. Ma certo._

“Mio padre mi ha parlato di Rose Tyler.” Il tono di Koshei è quieto, il suo sguardo ancora piantato sul viso incredulo di John.

“Cosa?!” sbotta, e Koshei sorride, la sua teoria confermata.

“Mio padre mi ha parlato di lei, e di te, e voi umani avete questo vizio di invecchiare, non ti avevo riconosciuto. È stata la voce a farmi capire. Io sono Koshei.”

Il viso di John si prosciuga di ogni colore, le sue dita si stringono sullo stipite della porta così forte da far sbiancare le nocche. Il suo ‘Cosa?’ è tremendamente serio, quando riesce a parlare.

“Quello che ho detto. Io sono Koshei. Beh, sono più conosciuto come ‘il Pittore’.”

John torna a sedersi, lo scruta con un’intensità quasi palpabile, prende nota di ogni singola sua fattezza, di ogni suo gesto, finalmente li ricollega e li comprende.

“Ho chiamato mia figlia come la mia migliore amica,” aggiunge dopo un po’, piano, a voce bassa. Quando continua rialza lo sguardo per cercare conferma negli occhi pieni di stelle di Koshei.

“Suppongo che abbia solo senso aver chiamato mio figlio come il mio migliore amico.”

Koshei ammicca divertito, un mezzo sorriso un po’ storto che preme per emergere del tutto.

“All’incirca,” ribatte sornione, aggiungendo un dettaglio a prima vista completamente irrilevante. “Mia madre ha insistito per una grafia diversa,” prosegue ora con un sorriso pieno e divertito. “Credo che abbia provato circoletti per giorni, prima di decidersi.”

“Tua _madre?_ Chi è tua madre, figliolo? Vedo che trovi estremamente divertente tenermi sulla graticola, ma come ti è piaciuto sottolineare sono un vecchio umano e non so quanti altri colpi può sopportare il mio _unico_ cuore,” risponde John, mentre il suo lato _Donna Noble_ prende per un attimo il sopravvento.

“Venezia, 2222 d.C.,” è la risposta quasi in codice di Koshei, che resta ad osservare la comprensione sorgere lentamente sul viso di John, distenderlo nella meraviglia e nella curiosità.

“Il Corsaro. La Settima. Io ero… ma _lui_ lo sa?” La domanda è assai confusa, ma Koshei sembra aver seguito l’invisibile filo che le conferisce del senso. Annuisce ancora, sì-sì.

“Nel mio tempo sono insieme, lo sono da un po’. È una storia lunga, te la racconterò se vuoi,” conclude con una smorfia un po’ stanca, tossisce un minuscolo filo di energia dorata, si preme una mano sul fianco. “Ahio.”

John balza in piedi, l’esamina con una lunga occhiata. “Riposa adesso, ti faccio portare qualcosa di caldo.”

Forse è strano e forse no, che l’unica cosa che viene in mente a John mentre svolta in corridoio avviandosi verso la cucina, sia il monologo inarrestabile di Jackie Tyler, un milione d’anni fa, mentre i suoi neuroni collassavano alla velocità della luce sulla veranda della Powell Estate. _Di cosa hai bisogno? Analgesici? Aspirina? Codeina? Paracetamolo? Oh non so, Pepto-Bismol…?_

-             

Donna è in cucina con sua madre, appoggiata contro un mobiletto mentre l’osserva mettere su l’acqua del tè, raggruppare le allegre tazze spaiate della loro collezione familiare, accigliarsi alla scatola di biscotti sul fondo della quale non restano che poche briciole.

Rose si volta verso la figlia agitando la scatola e inarcando un sopracciglio, Donna scrolla spalle e coda di cavallo e alza le mani in segno di colpevole innocenza. Dopo un attimo, ridono entrambe.

“Non sei un po’ grande per rubare i biscotti, mh?” ride Rose, pescando una scatola di biscotti ancora sigillata dal suo nascondiglio sul fondo della dispensa.

Donna mette il broncio come se avesse ancora quattro anni, poi le viene da ridere. “Stanotte non riuscivo a dormire e mi sono messa a rimontare una cosa e… mi è venuta fame,” conclude, glissando elegantemente sulla visita notturna all’alieno nella camera degli ospiti. A pensarci bene, forse avrebbe dovuto offrirgli un biscotto, ammesso e non concesso che gli alieni li mangino, i biscotti.

“Ah, non importa,” ribatte Rose, versando l’acqua bollente nella teiera blu e disponendo i biscotti su un piattino.

L’assembramento delle tazze tutte diverse intorno alla teiera blu non manca mai di strappare un sorriso a Donna – forse anche a sua madre, che però oggi sembra un po’ distratta – forse perché sembra un raduno di persone eccentriche, come… eremiti che scendono dalla montagna una volta ogni dieci anni per scambiarsi racconti delle proprie caverne.

“Terra chiama Donna, Terra chiama Donna,” la riprende sua madre, con un sorriso nella voce, e Donna torna all’umano presente – sabato mattina, tè caldo e fumante – con uno schiocco che la sbalza dalla sua _rêverie_ a base di tazze e teiere.

“Missione a Houston, Missione a Houston, il nostro ospite si è svegliato,” prosegue la voce di John dalla soglia della cucina – Donna si lancia ad abbracciarlo con lo stesso fervore di quando era bambina, John ride e le accarezza i capelli.

“Posso…?” la domanda lascia le labbra di Donna prima ancora che la ragazza la completi nella sua mente, entrambi i suoi genitori capiscono al volo cosa intende.

Rose si acciglia un istante, John risponde al suo cipiglio interrogativo con un breve cenno di assenso. Donna interpreta senza difficoltà la conversazione silenziosa telegrafata dai due lati della stanza. _Non c’è pericolo. Non è ostile._

“Puoi portargli il tè,” concede Rose, mettendole in mano la tazza bianca di John con le scritte ‘Allons-y’ e ‘Molto bene!’, regalo di Donna per una festa del papà anni or sono, “e i biscotti. Gli faranno bene,” termina, e piega le labbra in un mezzo sorriso un po’ nostalgico che si riflette in quello di John.

È lo stesso ricordo di una lontana vigilia di Natale, di un’invasione aliena, di un mandarino nella tasca della vestaglia, e di un thermos di tè lasciato troppo tempo in infusione, e poi inavvertitamente rovesciato proprio al momento giusto.

“Corro!” esulta Donna, schizzando via dalla cucina prima che uno dei due possa cambiare idea.

“Allora,” inizia John senza smettere di sorridere, si dondola una volta sui talloni nel gesto che ha trasmesso a Donna, così simile a lui in tante minuscole sfumature, “me lo dici o no cos’è successo, Rose Tyler?”

-

Donna irrompe nella camera degli ospiti come un raggio di sole tra le nuvole, trova Koshei che scarabocchia pensieroso infiniti circoletti sul retro di un vecchio volantino trovato chissà dove.

Koshei alza lo sguardo quando lei entra, l’esamina con più attenzione ora che può vederla alla luce del giorno.

“Ti ho portato il tè!” prorompe lei, altrettanto desiderosa di scrutarlo in ogni minimo particolare, ma ligia ai doveri di un’attenta padrona di casa (come se lei non sapesse, e lui non sapesse che lei sa che il tè è una scusa).

“Mamma dice che non c’è niente di meglio di una tazza di tè dopo un naufragio spaziale,” termina, porgendogli la tazza con le ridicole scrittine (Koshei inarca un sopracciglio e sbuffa una piccola risata).

“Tua madre deve saperla lunga, mh?” risponde, prima di bere un sorso. Ah, _parbleu,_ sì che la sa lunga, questa Rose Tyler. Il tè è forte e scuro, bollente e non dolcificato. Gli scalda tutto il corpo in un’unica ondata di calore, dal cuoio capelluto alle dita dei piedi, dimenticate da qualche parte in fondo ai recessi del letto.

“Ha viaggiato molto,” risponde Donna sorridendo a uno scherzo che comprende soltanto lei, e una fossetta le pizzica la guancia. “E anche tu hai viaggiato molto, vero?”

“Suppongo di sì.”

Ci sono tante domande che Donna vorrebbe fargli, che competono per il predominio sulla sua attenzione. Dalle più ovvie come ‘chi sei?’ e ‘come ti chiami?’ a ‘quante lingue parli?’ e ‘da _quando_ vieni?’, finché non le viene in mente la _prima_ domanda, la domanda perfetta, quella che ha aspettato tutta la vita per porre.

“Dichiara il tuo nome, rango e intenzione secondo la Shadow Proclamation!” Evvabbè, non è proprio una domanda quanto piuttosto un ordine, e Donna non è mai stata così fiera della propria pronuncia.

Sotto i suoi occhi il viso pensieroso e un po’ pallido dell’alieno si gonfia, la sua espressione si satura prima di sbocciare in una risata a gola aperta, piena e sincera. Koshei getta indietro la testa e ride con le mani sulla pancia, ride così forte che la risata finisce per smorzarsi in un ‘Ow!’ addolorato e in una mano premuta forte sui bendaggi macchiati di sangue fresco.

“Ah, _mannaggia l’oste e tutta l’osteria,_ ” sbraita in quello che Donna riconosce essere italiano, per quanto fortemente accentato. Koshei tira uno o due rapidi respiri e sembra concentrarsi, dirigere un lieve flusso di energia luminescente verso la parte ferita, per poi ricadere stremato sui cuscini.

“ _Madonna,_ ” sospira dopo un attimo, a occhi chiusi e più pallido di prima. “Volevi uccidermi, marmocchia?”

“N-no,” risponde Donna in uno squittio intimidito, spaventata forse per i prossimi cinque minuti, “non volevo farti male. Però puoi rispondermi?”

Koshei sforza ancora fuori una piccola risata cauta e sfibrata, gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso l’alto.

“C’è poco che può distrarti se vuoi qualcosa, eh, marmocchia? Allora dimmelo prima tu, com’è che ti chiami? Su, visto che ti piace tanto, nome, rango, e intenzione,” conclude, con il sussulto di un’ultima risatina e una smorfia.

“Il mio nome è Donna Tyler, umana, e… intenzione… beh approvvigionamento al reparto feriti, signore! E ora tocca a te, dai-dai.”

 “Ah, e va bene. Sono Koshei, sono un Time Lord, e la mia missione è… andare in giro e dipingere la bellezza dell’universo? Sono uno sfaccendato cosmico, ragazzina. Ma dovresti vedere…” Koshei si ferma per un attimo, lo sguardo lontano, oltre il soffitto della camera degli ospiti. “Dovresti vedere un pomeriggio di primavera nei giardini giapponesi di Monet a Giverny. O fare una chiacchierata con Vincent, con Pablo, con il mio amico Pieter Brueghel, conosci? Ah, i fiamminghi. Li ho sempre adorati.”

Donna scuote la testa, la coda di cavallo mezza sciolta che le spazza le spalle. “Li ho studiati, beh, sui libri intendo.”

Koshei fa una smorfia disgustata, un suono di scherno schioccando la lingua contro i denti.

“Sui libri? Ma fai sul serio? Studiare questa gente sui libri è come leggere un necrologio, peggio che leggere gli epitaffi sulle loro tombe. Se non passi un pomeriggio seduto nel laboratorio di Leonardo a sentirlo borbottare, o una serata in locanda ad ubriacarti con Mastro Shakespeare, come pensi di capirli veramente?”

Donna dà una scrollata di spalle, un po’ scocciata, un po’ ammirata.

“Non tutti hanno un’astronave-sbarra-macchina-del-tempo, _spaceboy_ , non ti viene in mente questo? Io avevo un furgoncino blu, e mamma e papà mi hanno portato a vedere il mondo, tutto in ordine cronologico, è vero, però ho visto castelli e deserti e isole tropicali e persone di ogni genere e… e… la Ciambella più Grande del Mondo. In California. Ci sono nata, in California, sai?”

Koshei è costretto a concederle un punto, e un cenno di scuse. Ma è così faticoso ricordarsi che per un’umana qualsiasi – e Donna _non_ è un’umana qualsiasi, non lo sarebbe neanche se non fosse la figlia di John e Rose Tyler – i suoi discorsi assomigliano alle sparate vanagloriose di un borioso figlio di papà, con l’ultimo modello di fuoriserie spaziale adatta per il passaggio nei _wormhole_ e molti più di crediti da bruciare in questo o quello spazioporto di quanto sia strettamente necessario.

E se Koshei _sa_ che non è proprio così, e che il suo passato è molto meno _glamour_ di quanto vuole far intendere, non c’è modo né alcun bisogno che Donna lo sappia proprio _ora_ , mentre si stanno ancora presentando.

“Potresti sempre venire con me, un viaggio, un viaggio solo. Dove e quando vuoi tu.”  Koshei butta lì la frase a mo’ di scusa, come se non fosse la più bella _pick-up line_ che l’universo abbia mai concepito, la frase alla quale _nessuno_ ha mai potuto resistere. “Ho giusto – beh, avevo, _avrò_ – un appuntamento con Pierre-Auguste per quel quadro che voleva fare con le signorine al bagno, posso presentartelo…”

Koshei si interrompe con un sospiro sconfitto.

“… se e quando guarirò, e se e quando Ophelia si riprende, soprattutto.”

Un attimo di silenzio, durante il quale Koshei sbuffa ancora, contemplando con terrore l’ipotesi che Ophelia non riesca a riprendere il viaggio, e Donna tace osservando il pulviscolo che danza in un raggio di sole. Un silenzio pericoloso, quando si tratta di Donna, ma Koshei non può saperlo e scambia la sua quiete per delusione.

“Posso aiutarti io, con Ophelia!” esclama Donna balzando in piedi. Oggi la sua maglietta raffigura la compagnia di nani di Thorin Scudo di Quercia in abiti moderni. La scritta sotto il bizzarro schieramento dice ‘Thorin’s Thirteen’ e Koshei non è sicuro di coglierne il senso, glielo chiederà un giorno, quando non è troppo distratto dal suo entusiasmo e dalle sue parole sbalorditive.

“Tu puoi… _cosa?”_

“Io posso! Mio padre mi ha insegnato ogni cosa riguardo motori e congegni. Una volta quando avevo dodici anni abbiamo provato a costruire una TARDIS, ma non è andata molto bene. Lo chassis ancora incompleto è andato a fuoco, e il Time Rotor ha preso il volo ed è sparito.” Donna dà una spallucciata un po’ delusa, un po’ divertita. “A quanto pare è andato a finire nel Medioevo, è ancora qui a Londra, nella cripta di una delle chiese più antiche… non possiamo certo andare a rubare una reliquia, no? Comunque, come ti ho detto, so dove mettere le mani. Fidati di me, sono Donna Tyler.”

Per strano che possa sembrare, per Koshei questo è abbastanza.

-

“Me lo dici o no cos’è successo, Rose Tyler?”

Rose ci prova a far finta di niente, ci prova davvero, e per tutto risultato si sente ancora più in colpa.

“Cos’è successo?” ripete stupidamente, trattenendosi a stento dal mordicchiarsi il labbro e, nel tentativo di sviare l’attenzione su di se, inizia a rassettare sul tavolo della cucina, asciugando macchie d’acqua e spazzolando via briciole.

“Questo devi dirmelo tu,” incalza John, inarcando un sopracciglio curioso. Il suo mezzo sorriso è ancora lì, divertito e ignaro, e Rose si sente ancora più meschina. Fa una smorfia, giocherella con lo strofinaccio umido con cui ha pulito il tavolo, e non dice niente.

“Ah, _andiamo_ , Rose Tyler, perché sei così sconvolta? Non è da te. Un’astronave si schianta nel tuo giardino e non muovi neanche un capello, _molto bene_! Un alieno dorme nella nostra camera degli ospiti e la cosa non ti agita, benissimo!” continua John, un po’ sul serio, un po’ ridendo. “Cos’è che può ancora agitarti così, mh?”

Ah, basta. Il respiro che ha trattenuto fin dalla prima domanda le sfugge in uno sbuffo sonoro, un po’ risata un po’ rassegnazione. Alza lo sguardo con cautela, apre la bocca per ribattere mentre ancora tenta di scegliere le parole, ma non c’è veramente altro modo per dirlo.

“John, ho visto il Dottore.”

Se questo non è un modo per zittire John, probabilmente non ne esiste uno al mondo, all’ _universo_. Se lo sguardo di Rose non fosse così cupo, e se il mento non le tremasse per la tensione di espellere queste poche parole, John forse considererebbe l’opportunità di rispondere con una battuta stupida (“Certo! Ti ci svegli ogni giorno accanto!”), ma Rose non sta scherzando e all’improvviso i suoi silenzi hanno un senso ben preciso.

“Quale?” chiede John, e la domanda ha vinto di un solo punto sull’altra ugualmente valida (‘Quando?’).

Rose scuote la testa, non-lo-so.

“Non lo so, dopo… dopo di _te_ , suppongo.”

John si passa una mano nei capelli - sempre disordinati, sempre folti, nonostante un sospetto d'argento screzi ciuffo e basette - e dietro la nuca, si schiarisce la gola, versa il tè bollente nelle tazze, ne spinge una verso Rose che lo scruta ansiosa, tiene l'altra per sé.

"Credo che sia meglio se ci mettiamo a sedere," aggiunge dopo un istante. "Raccontami tutto."

Rose annuisce, si siede sgonfiandosi come un sacco vuoto, afferra la tazza, beve un sorso come se l'infuso potesse salvarla o darle ispirazione - non è forse vero? - prima di iniziare a raccontare.

"È stato una settimana fa... Donna era in giardino e l'ho sentita parlare con qualcuno," inizia, con una scrollata di spalle al mezzo sorriso di John, che sa essere diretto alla sua paranoia materna. "C'era questo tipo che parlava in modo strano, all'inizio ho pensato che fosse ubriaco. E poi mi ha detto di essere il Dottore, che aveva sbagliato anno e che intendeva venire a cercarmi nel 2015, non nel 2035."

"Beh, è proprio da me," ribatte John, bevendo un po' di tè e aspettando che Rose continui. Ha l'aria concentrata, e un sorriso lieve che tuttavia raggiunge le rughette ai lati degli occhi. È umano, invecchia come un umano, ma il tempo è stato generoso con l'uomo che per circa un millennio ne ha cavalcato il Vortice. "Non sono mai stato un pilota affidabile," prosegue, con una piccola risata autoironica. "Ma dimmi, Rose Tyler, com'ero?"

È il turno di Rose di sorridere, finalmente, mentre gli risponde come quella volta a diciannove anni, a bordo di un'astronave Sycorax in orbita intorno alla Terra.

"Diverso."

"Diverso in senso buono o in senso cattivo?" È l'inevitabile risposta di John.

Rose arriccia il nasino, una risata già formata in fondo alla gola, già splendente negli occhi.

"Un po' ridicolo a dire il vero," dice, con la voce che trema dall'ilarità repressa, "dimostrava trent'anni al massimo, vestito come un professore pazzo, con la giacca di tweed e il farfallino."

"Ti ha chiesto di andar via con lui, vero." Quella di John è una quieta ammissione, più che una domanda. D'altra parte è quello che avrebbe fatto lui - quello che  _ha_ fatto, a dire il vero, e non soltanto una volta. Chiederle di seguirlo, di mettere la mano nella sua e affidargli la vita.

Rose annuisce, lo sguardo basso ombreggiato dalle ciglia mentre si fa forza per sputare l'ultima scomoda ammissione. "Credo di averci pensato, per un attimo."

"E non saresti qui con me, se non avessi mai pensato di seguire uno sconosciuto un po' tocco e potenzialmente pericoloso," prosegue John allungando la mano attraverso il tavolo, a palmo in su. Rose sorride, appoggia la mano sulla sua, ogni dubbio dissolto.

"Ora dimmi una cosa, Rose Tyler."

"Cosa?"

"Almeno, era  _ginger_? Se fossi andata via con lui avrei potuto perdonarti soltanto se fosse stato  _ginger_."

"Ah, no, era di un biondo qualsiasi," risponde Rose, e può soltanto scoppiare a ridere all'espressione delusa di John, che poi finisce per ridere con lei.

-

Più tardi quello stesso pomeriggio, John si offre volontario per andare a ispezionare l’astronave, che da qualche mezz’ora produce uno strano ronzio e vomita spirali di vapore bianco.

Koshei si dichiara d’accordo, non fosse altro perché non può alzarsi dal letto senza farsi riaprire le ferite, perché si fida a pelle di John – l’uomo che in un altro futuro è effettivamente suo padre – e perché è nel mezzo di una discussione particolarmente deliziosa con Donna. Ripensandoci, ha probabilmente invertito le priorità delle sue motivazioni, e Donna è senza dubbio al primo posto, ancora prima della ferita al fianco che continua a dolere in modo irritante e che gli impedisce di mettersi in piedi.

“… cosa vorresti dire che non hai mai sentito parlare di Magic L’Adunanza? Ma dove vivi, _spaceboy?”_ domanda Donna scandalizzata. “Ah sì, dimenticavo,” prosegue con aria seria, nonostante rotei gli occhi con fare esasperato, e schiocchi la lingua tra i denti, “preferisci fartela con antichi italiani morti, _molto bene!”_

“Ah, avanti, stupiscimi,” ribatte Koshei, “cos’è Magic L’Adunanza?”

Donna scatta in piedi, occhi brillanti come stelle.

“Aspetta qui, non ti muovere! Devo mostrarti il mio _deck_ rosso spacca terre! E il mio _deck_ creature verde… e il _deck_ speciale con cui ho vinto il campionato della Venticinquesima Edizione!”

John si affaccia in camera degli ospiti mentre Donna ne esce come un fulmine, diretta in camera sua per recuperare i preziosi mazzi di carte, osserva Koshei per un lungo attimo.

“Stai già meglio, vedo.”

L’alieno fa una smorfia, ma non può trattenere un mezzo sorriso divertito.

“Ah, potrebbe essere Ophelia che inizia a ripararsi. Anche se ancora non ripara _me_ ,” termina con uno sbuffo che gli soffia via la frangia ribelle.

“O magari è soltanto la compagnia giusta. Se per te va bene, andrò a controllare Ophelia.”

Koshei apre la bocca per rispondere, è costretto a limitarsi a un cenno d’assenso quando Donna torna saltellando dalla sua spedizione. La ragazza si lancia a sedere sul bordo del letto, accanto a Koshei semidisteso, rovescia sul copriletto a fiori i tesori contenuti nella scatola di latta che un tempo ha contenuto biscotti al burro, e inizia a spiegargliene le meraviglie.

John se li lascia indietro con un sorriso che si asciuga un po’ quando esce in giardino e il cratere che dona carattere e personalità al prato entra nel suo campo visivo, completo di astronave conficcata sul fondo.

Le nuvolette che fuoriescono dalle finestrelle tonde della TARDIS sembrano comporre misteriosi messaggi cifrati sul cielo che progressivamente perde luce e colore.

La verità è che John l’ha sentita chiamare, avverte il suo richiamo sottile che si tende verso sensi che non possiede più, ma di cui serba ancora il ricordo. Non sarà la sua vecchia ragazza, ma sembra riconoscere a fondo la sua essenza, chiamarlo con curiosità, tentare di afferrare la sua consapevolezza.

John si cala giù per la scarpata friabile del cratere, si spolvera la terra dai calzoni – ne ha già calze e scarpe piene, grazie tante – e quando si avvicina alle porte della nave, questa dà un sussulto umorale, un _whorp_ capriccioso, e nonostante la posizione semicoricata sul fianco, schiude le ante con fare ubriaco.

John esita sulla soglia, mentre scruta l’interno buio, indistinguibile. Il tempo di un respiro, e appoggia la mano sullo stipite, accarezza piano nodi e sporgenze del legno, sente ai confini della sua coscienza la carezza curiosa della TARDIS, che l’attira e lo studia, lo cerca e si chiede chi diavolo sia.

“Ehi bellezza,” mormora, un mezzo sorriso commosso che gli piega le labbra e gli riempie gli occhi di un calore che pizzica e punge. “Come stai? Mh? Hai fatto un bel salto, il tuo pittore non è ancora guarito.”

Una fievole macchia di luce si accende e pulsa al centro del Time Rotor, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, come lucciole colorate che si rincorrono in una lanterna di carta. Ophelia sbuffa un lungo lamento dolente, il sospiro di una persona stanca dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro.

“Ah, ma capisco, capisco davvero, sai? Non ce la fai a ricostruirti e ad aiutare anche lui. Io lo so, non ce l’ha con te, tranquilla.”

Il _“whorp?”_ che segue le sue parole ha un chiaro tono interrogativo, accompagnato dallo sfarfallare di una lucciola rossa nel Time Rotor, dall’accendersi degli interruttori di un intero pannello della console.

John fa per attraversare la soglia, si trattiene un attimo prima.

“Sta bene, solo un po’ acciaccato. Ci siamo presi cura di lui, non aver paura.” Una pausa, una manciata di battiti del suo singolo cuore umano, che batte così forte da far quasi rumore per due.

“Mi lasci entrare, Ophelia?”

È sicuro che il debole sussulto della nave, il suo sussurro metallico, le scintilline rosa (rosa!) nel Time Rotor siano una risata. Anche questa _ragazza_ ama prenderlo in giro, dunque, e la cosa non lo sorprende almeno quanto gli scava un piccolo buco nel cuore, una punta di dolore che poi si fonde di nuovo e si chiude e va via, lasciando soltanto un retrogusto un po’ amaro.

Si avvicina alla console, allunga le dita per sfiorare il pannello illuminato, interruttori di ogni colore esistente e qualche colore che Ophelia deve aver inventato per noia, capriccio o vanità femminile.

“Sai, una volta conoscevo una tua sorella maggiore.” Le parole rotolano dalle sue labbra prima che possa trattenerle. D’altra parte trattenerle non avrebbe senso, resterebbero lì a gonfiargli il cuore. “Aveva un guasto al circuito camaleonte, quindi era bloccata sull’aspetto di una cabina blu, sai, quelle della polizia inglese negli anni ’60. Anche se avessi potuto aggiustarla non l’avrei fatto, era la sua personalità.”

Una lucciola blu sfrigola nel Time Rotor, tutti gli interruttori si tingono della stessa gradazione di colore mentre la nave enuncia l’ennesima domanda con un singolo _whorp_ interrogativo.

“Se mi manca?” Un’altra pausa, nella quale John scruta la console, gli interruttori, manopole e manovelle, le lucciole del Time Rotor, le finestrelle tonde e tutto l’armamentario da pittura di Koshei, gli spruzzi di vernice dove le boccette sono esplose durante lo schianto. In un angolo una tela quasi finita – John intravvede il ritratto di una donna con i capelli rossi – è stata abbellita da uno schizzo di giallo dritto sul viso del soggetto, rendendola simile ad un’opera d’avanguardia. John ha la sensazione che a Koshei l’aggiunta accidentale possa piacere.

“Mi manca da impazzire, bambina,” prosegue dopo un istante, accantonando con cautela quel pensiero pericoloso che gli sussurra di saper ancora pilotare, di portare Ophelia a fare un giro di prova, uno solo, non troppo lontano, soltanto cinque minuti.

“Ma non è più tempo di fuggire, sai,” aggiunge John un attimo dopo, accarezzando la console, notando i piccoli tocchi personali del pilota: un vasetto di girasoli appeso alla staffa dello scanner, un cordone con nappa legato alla barra dello zig-zag plotter, la veste da camera lanciata su una trave del soffitto.

È facile chiudere gli occhi e ricordare il lungo cappotto marrone appeso ad un ramo di corallo, le luci incastonate nelle pareti come concrezioni fossili sul fondale marino, gli umori e i dispetti della sua vecchia ragazza blu.

Si trattiene ancora un minuto o due, gira intorno alla console, si illude di essere nel Vortice, il tempo e lo spazio a portata di mano, suoi, se soltanto li volesse.

Torna sulla Terra con un piccolo sospiro, è già sulla porta quando la saluta, un colpetto gentile contro lo stipite, al quale la TARDIS risponde con un _whorp_ sornione, quasi stesse facendo le fusa.

“Fai uno sforzo, per il tuo pittore,” le dice alla fine, il tono caldo e carico d’affetto. “La mia avventura è qui adesso, ma credo che presto conoscerai qualcuno che ti piacerà molto. Garantisco io.”

Ah, è curiosa. La sente chiedersi chi-cosa-dove-quando, un fruscio ipnotico contro la barriera della sua mente umana.

Le sorride già fuori dalla porta, come se la nave potesse vederlo – e forse può.

“Nah, non ti dico niente, _spoilers._ Ma… credo che avrai un anno magnifico!”

-

Prima di cena John controlla la medicazione di Koshei, con l’intenzione di pulire la ferita e coprirla con materiale nuovo. Prova brevemente ad allontanare Donna per i dieci minuti che l’operazione comporta, ma la ragazza resta, caparbia almeno quanto è ignara (o finge di esserlo) ai richiami paterni.

D’altra parte, Donna non si è mai tirata indietro di fronte a nulla, per amore di conoscenza e curiosità; e se anche John covasse qualche riserva riguardo l’offrire un minimo d’intimità all’alieno infortunato, questi sembra bellamente immune da qualsiasi tipo di vergogna. Per di più, è così preso dal raccontare a Donna di quella volta che si è ubriacato con William Shakespeare e Christopher Marlowe, svegliandosi poi con entrambi in un unico letto al piano di sopra della locanda, che non crede che possa poi importargli molto.

Mentre Donna ride, batte le mani, e domanda dettagli truculenti, John sfascia gli strati di bende macchiate di sangue, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro che la ferita riprenda a sanguinare.

La sua meraviglia al trovare invece la ferita asciutta, i margini già quasi cicatrice, se non carne nuova e rosea, si stempera quasi subito quando avverte il fuggevole tocco di Ophelia alla periferia della sua consapevolezza.

“Stai guarendo più velocemente,” commenta, e se questo non riesce a zittire la risata di Donna, certo frena l’ilarità di Koshei.

“Ophelia?” chiede, speranzoso. “Come sta lei?”

John annuisce, sorride.

“Meglio. E a quanto vedo, è preoccupata per te.”

Nel momento che Koshei impiega ad alzare gli occhi al soffitto ed esclamare un sentito “ _grazie al cielo!”,_ la mente di John si riempie di domande, e connessioni fino a un secondo prima ignorate acquistano senso, si accendono come cascate di lampadine rosse sul pannello di un centralino telefonico.

“Non è molto tempo che viaggi con Ophelia, non è vero, ragazzo? Lei non ti conosce da molto, ma sta imparando a fidarsi. E tu di lei.”

“Non è molto,” conferma Koshei. Alla sua frase manca un punto fermo, l’ultima parola sfuma in invisibili puntini di sospensione, eppure è chiaro che l’argomento per il momento è chiuso, sigillato e archiviato.

“D’accordo,” prosegue John, cambiando argomento e tono. Disinfetta la ferita, la copre accuratamente con bende nuove, aiuta Koshei a mettersi a sedere.

“Come va? Riesci a stare seduto?”

“Credo di potermi alzare un po’, ma non posso andare lontano,” ribatte Koshei, sporgendo le gambe dal fianco del letto, muovendosi con studiata delicatezza. Donna è silenziosa durante lo scambio tra i due uomini, li studia con un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti, proprio come sua madre, e gli occhi vibranti di interesse. Non c’è bisogno di essere psichici per intendere il legame silente che sembra legarli, più di quanto sia ragionevolmente plausibile per un uomo qualsiasi e un alieno qualsiasi che si incontrano per caso.

“Allora ceniamo tutti insieme, sono solo pochi passi fino in cucina.”

 _Sì!_ Pensa Donna, più tempo per osservarlo, per ascoltare la sua voce dall’accento improbabile, e la sua parlata infarcita di parole italiane e dialettali, espressioni francesi che Donna non ha mai trovato sui libri di scuola.

Poi si accorge che Koshei indossa uno dei pigiami a righe di John, con la giacca lasciata aperta per facilitare la medicazione e anche perché John è alto ma smilzo, una ‘lunga striscia di niente’, e l’alieno è decisamente più squadrato e robusto – e scoppia a ridere.

“Ti do io qualcosa da mettere per cena, _spaceboy_ ,” annuncia divertita e, prima che i due uomini possano fermarla, è già sparita lungo il corridoio.

-

Mentre Donna è a rovistare in camera sua, borbottando tra sé e sé e scegliendo un paio delle maxi t-shirt che usa per dormire (una ha Tetris, una ha Pacman e la terza ha Space Invaders, dubita che Koshei conosca nessuno dei tre classici e medita di istruirlo in proposito), e John aiuta Koshei a mettersi in piedi, Rose è in cucina.

Ha lavato le tazze del tè e, dopo un lungo sguardo derelitto all’interno del frigorifero, ha pensato che non sarebbe male ordinare qualcosa di pronto stasera. Magari chiedendo prima all’alieno di eventuali allergie o idiosincrasie, considera, ricordando l’amore smodato di John – del Dottore – per le patatine fritte, e l’inspiegabile odio di John per le pere. Non sa se il Dottore le abbia mai odiate, ma qualcosa le dice di sì.

È tutta presa da questi pensieri pigri e un po’ stupidi che si accorge di aver lasciato aperta la porta sul retro, quella che dalla cucina sbuca direttamente in giardino, soltanto quando un uomo vestito di nero sguscia dentro e l’abbranca per la vita, immobilizzandola.

Rose non si scompone, se non per sbuffare un sospiro affettuosamente rassegnato.

“Tony!” esclama, tentando di voltarsi. L’uomo in nero la libera quanto basta perché lei possa girarsi, dargli uno scappellotto indulgente.

“Cosa la prossima volta, impiastro? Ti calerai sul tetto con un deltaplano?” Rose lo redarguisce, liberandosi poi dalla sua stretta e spingendolo a sedere sulla prima seggiola disponibile. Senza chiedergli conferma, rimette su l’acqua del tè e inizia a preparare un sandwich. Si blocca col coltello in mano, quasi si piega a metà con una smorfia e un grugnito quando si rende conto di avergli appena dato un’idea.

“E ora non puoi farlo, perché l’idea è copyright Rose Tyler, capito?” aggiunge.

“Dovrò soltanto inventarmi qualcosa di più creativo,” ribatte Tony, bocca sorridente e risata negli occhi.

“Dov’è il mostriciattolo? Le ho promesso di portarla al D20, “ prosegue, slacciandosi i bottoni della giacca seria, dal taglio pulito, con un che di militare. Sarebbe elegante, se sotto non portasse una maglietta con il funghetto di Super Mario Bros.

“Ah, è in camera sua,” risponde Rose, abbastanza distratta dalla maglietta per dimenticare il dettaglio fondamentale dell’alieno nella sua camera degli ospiti. O, magari, del cratere nel suo giardino.

“Mi chiedo sempre come ti permettano di indossare certe cose al lavoro,” osserva, versandogli una tazza di tè.

“Ehi, lo sai anche tu, niente divisa e alle ragazze piace,” commenta Tony, strizzandole l’occhio.

“Sarà. Su, mangia, morto di fame,” ribatte Rose, schiaffandogli sul tavolo il sandwich.

Tony si lancia sul cibo come un lupo affamato, quasi mugolando di piacere quando azzanna il panino, e Rose si asciuga le mani, si appoggia a braccia conserte contro il mobile della cucina, trattenendo una mezza risata mentre osserva il suo fratellino.

Anche se ha davanti agli occhi l’evidenza del contrario, a Rose sembra sempre ieri, al più l’altro ieri, il giorno in cui Jackie ha annunciato di essere incinta, e poi il giorno in cui Tony è nato e lei l’ha stretto in braccio per la prima volta, tutto rosso e stropicciato e urlante.

Tra la differenza d’età e il fatto che Donna è nata una manciata d’anni dopo, Tony è forse più fratello di Donna – con la quale è cresciuto a stretto contatto – che di Rose, che l’ha praticamente allevato come un figlio.

“Ti fermi a cena?” gli domanda Rose più per tradizione che per necessità. Tony è un agente di Torchwood – come tre quarti della famiglia Tyler, a pensarci bene – divide un appartamento dall’altra parte della città con un numero sempre variabile di colleghi e amici, e a ventiquattro anni è un uomo adulto quanto basta per partecipare a missioni pericolose, sbrogliare complicate pratiche di diplomazia aliena e rincorrere gonnelle compiacenti, e un marmocchio viziato quanto basta per invitarsi a colazione, pranzo e cena a casa di sua sorella senza alcun preavviso.

“Certo!” risponde infatti, leccandosi dalle dita le ultime briciole del sandwich, e buttando giù tutto con una lunga sorsata di tè. Tony esala un respiro contento, poi si acciglia, arricciando leggermente il naso e socchiudendo gli occhi in sottili fessure sospettose.

“Ora mi dici perché hai un’astronave parcheggiata in giardino? Bel cratere, comunque, mi chiedo com’è che è riuscita a crearlo senza far scattare l’allarme rosso da noi.”

Santo cielo, _che giornata_. Rose apre la bocca per rispondere – e non è che possa inventarsi scuse fantasiose o chiamare in causa la Nestene Consciousness, questa volta – e viene provvidenzialmente interrotta da un fulmine con i capelli rossi, che si lancia in braccio a Tony per stritolarlo.

“Tony!” Donna gli si appollaia in braccio, quasi gli sfila la giacca per esaminare la maglietta _nerd chic_ del giorno, gli si aggrappa come un cucciolo di koala. “Ma che fine avevi fatto?”

“Io, mostriciattolo? Ho fatto tardi in ufficio con Charlie,” ribatte, con un guizzo del sopracciglio biondo cenere.

“Tanto non te la dà,” cantilena Donna, ridendogli in faccia, “non sei il suo tipo, e te l’ha detto chiaramente. Cosa aspetti, che ti spezzi le ossa?”

“Nah, la sua specialità è spezzare i codici, se la infastidisco potrebbe… non so… infiltrarsi nel mio profilo e cancellarmi dalla faccia della Terra, retrocedermi a manutentore, accreditarsi i miei stipendi, cose così. Ma _tu_ che fine hai fatto, straniera, mh?”

Donna si blocca a metà dondolio, occhi vaghi e aria molto, _molto_ colpevole.

“Sono stata… impegnata. Con un esperimento. Mi sono dimenticata di chiamarti.”

Un ignaro Koshei sceglie proprio quel momento per varcare la soglia, paludato nella maglietta di Space Invaders di Donna e sorretto da John, che guida ogni passo del giovane.

“Ah, Tony,” saluta John tranquillamente, guidando Koshei verso la poltroncina nell’angolo, vicino alla mensola col telefono e un buffo cactus proveniente dall’Utah.

Koshei si mette a sedere con uno sbuffo di fatica – _parbleu,_ sbrigati, Ophelia! – e si sente interpellare da Rose con un ‘Come ti senti, esperimento?’ che non capisce, ma di cui percepisce il divertimento, in particolar modo quando Donna, ancora in braccio a Tony, quasi si strozza con la saliva e si alza per tossire con più agio. John si acciglia con fare interrogativo, Rose ride in silenzio con la lingua tra i denti.

“Meglio, grazie,” risponde Koshei, lisciandosi la maglietta sul punto del fianco dove John ha rifatto i bendaggi, e dove Ophelia sta operando col suo straordinario potere.

“Tony, ti presento Koshei,” dice John dopo un attimo, quando è chiaro che la sua logorroica figliola ha per un misterioso momento perso la lingua, e _ah_ capisce tutto quando lo sguardo chiaro e aperto dell’alieno si scontra con quello verde e minaccioso del ragazzo. _Ragazzi. Tutti uguali, di qualsiasi specie siano, e dovunque siano nell’universo. Sempre pronti a litigare quando c’è di mezzo una donna._

“Koshei ha avuto un… piccolo incidente, quindi ci stiamo prendendo cura di lui,” bofonchia Donna, “non c’è niente di male. Non c’è bisogno che fai il fratello maggiore incazzoso, so come difendermi.”

Tony sbuffa e si alza, si avvicina per stringere la mano a Koshei, che non ha smesso un istante di fissarlo, pur senza perdersi una parola e uno sguardo della famiglia Tyler raccolta in cucina.

“E va bene, ricominciamo daccapo. Sono Tony Tyler, Donna è una sorella per me e se le fai del male ti spezzo le gambe. Detto questo, è tua la fuoriserie in fondo al cratere in giardino? Me lo fai fare un giro?”

Koshei gli stringe la mano, un sorriso distratto sulla bocca mentre l’osserva intensamente, sguardo azzurro e a raggi-x sul suo viso, quasi come se volesse leggergli l’anima, o forse l’esatta composizione del suo codice genetico, fino all’ultima catena di adenina e timina, citosina e guanina.

“Non ci siamo già incontrati?” domanda dopo un attimo, e la famiglia Tyler al completo soffocherebbe una risata di fronte al palese imbarazzo di Tony, se quella che sembra una frase da rimorchio non fosse una domanda più che legittima visto il contesto dell’intera giornata. Della loro intera _vita_ , più esattamente.

“No, probabilmente mi sbaglio,” continua Koshei, mentre rilascia la mano di Tony e sorride. “Viaggio molto, devo aver incontrato qualcuno che ti somiglia, magari un antenato? Non immagini quanto sia comune, molteplicità genetica spaziale! Piacere di conoscerti, Tony Tyler, io sono Koshei.”

“Devi venire da molto lontano, Kosh,” ribatte Tony esaminandolo attentamente. Alieno, non c’è dubbio – l’astronave schiantata in giardino è un po’ un’ovvietà – di qualche razza umanoide che non saprebbe classificare così su due piedi. Charlie lo saprebbe, ma Charlie immagazzina dati come neanche il server centrale del mainframe di Torchwood.

“Ehi, da dove vieni? Qualche colonia umana fuori dal Sistema Solare? Oppure più lontano? Scommetto che quella bellezza in giardino può attraversare i _wormhole_ , mh?”

Koshei storce leggermente il naso al soprannome improvvisato – non crede che nessuno abbia mai accorciato il suo nome, e il fatto che lui stesso lo usi con tanta disinvoltura sarebbe un segno di quanto sono cambiati i tempi, i _suoi_ tempi – e lascia che il suo sorriso più enigmatico, un po’ storto, gli illumini il viso.

“No, Ophelia non ama molto i _wormhole_ , Tony Tyler, preferisce il Vortice. Quando ho perso il controllo stavo andando poco lontano da qui, a Londra, ma nel 1592. Will ha insistito molto per quella rivincita ai dadi.”

“Una macchina del tempo? Ehi, John, non ne abbiamo di quelle a Torchwood, vero? Ma che tecnologia è? Allora, mi porti a fare un giro o no?”

È Rose a intromettersi prima che Koshei possa rispondere, prendendo dalla mensola accanto alla poltrona  un mazzetto di volantini del take-away.

“Perché non scegliete la cena mentre fate amicizia, mh? Tutto questo parlare di viaggi nel tempo mi ha fatto venire fame. E ordinate le patatine,” aggiunge, voltandosi con un sorriso verso John, che allunga una mano per stringere la sua.

“E la torta!” aggiunge Donna, sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona di Koshei e allungandosi verso il fascio di opuscoli. “C’è il posto italiano che fa una torta da urlo. Ti piace la torta, Koshei?”

-

L’ora di cena a casa Tyler può essere molto quieta – soltanto Rose e John, la televisione accesa in sottofondo e col volume al minimo, piccole chiacchiere spicciole e il piacere della reciproca compagnia silenziosa – o movimentata come un giorno di mercato al souk di Akhaten, con Donna e Tony che ciarlano e ridono e coinvolgono i due adulti nei loro scherzi, e John che si presta facilmente alle più ridicole reminiscenze di un’altra epoca.

Questa sera il coefficiente di elettricità è moltiplicato per Koshei che, seduto al posto d’onore tra Donna e Tony, mangia tranquillamente la sua pizza margherita piegando tra le dita ogni fetta e assaporando il pomodoro con reverenza. È talmente concentrato sulla pizza da non notare gli sguardi laser che lo trafiggono dai due lati, e osservano ogni suo movimento con curiosità.

“Ti piace?” domanda Donna dopo un po’, leccandosi sugo e farina bruciata dalle dita. Koshei sorride, come se trovasse la domanda ad un tempo adorabile e divertente.

“Oh, molto. Viene da un posto italiano, hai detto?”

Donna annuisce, stacca un’altra fetta di pizza litigando con i filamenti della mozzarella, e poi ne strappa un gran boccone.

“Sì, si chiama Pizzeria Esposito e Figli, è la più antica di Londra, o così dicono,” risponde, quando riesce a deglutire. Koshei annuisce, come se tutto avesse perfettamente senso nella sua mente.

“Ah ma certo, mi sembrava di riconoscere la mano di Raffaele! Passerò a trovarlo appena possibile, ma non mi crederebbe se gli dicessi che avrà discendenti anche a Londra nel 2035,” termina, con una piccola risata tra sé e sé.

“Smettila di vantarti, _spaceboy_!” lo castiga Donna, e John nasconde un sorriso nel tovagliolo. Più osserva il ragazzo, più riesce a scovare somiglianze e assonanze con quello che ricorda, quello che può essere stato, quello che sarà. C’è quella costante, elegante vanteria dell’avere il tempo e lo spazio a propria disposizione, e la _nonchalance_ con la quale cita luoghi e persone e eventi remoti come se li avesse visti e vissuti non più tardi di ieri (e probabilmente è stato così).

“Non conosco pizzaioli defunti,” borbotta Tony dall’altro lato, arpionando con la forchetta un carciofino, “ma una volta ho affrontato un gruppo di Slitheen. È stato figo.”

“Oh, gli Slitheen? I soldati sono piuttosto bellicosi, persino scurrili,” ribatte Koshei dopo aver masticato pensosamente un altro boccone di pizza,  “ma su Raxacoricofallapatorius hanno secoli d’arte e cultura, per quanto all’occhio umano possano sembrare rozzi e stupidi. Hanno anche un poema epico, con la storia del giovane ed eroico Blurb alla ricerca della fonte del gas perpetuo.”

“Ci stai prendendo in giro!” lo accusa Donna dimenticandosi della pizza e sporgendosi verso di lui. Koshei sorride, ma non risponde, occupato a mangiare.

Dall’altro lato Tony infilza un funghetto e lo mastica aggressivamente, ma il suo scontento all’essere costantemente sconfitto dall’ospite alieno è sminuito dal fatto che le sue storie gli piacciono così tanto da fargli dimenticare di dover ribattere.

“Ah, ma è questo il bello, non capite, ragazzi?” ribatte John dall’altro lato del tavolo, gli angoli della bocca arricciati all’in su per l’urgenza di sorridere, scoppiare a ridere di fronte all’intera deliziosa scenetta. “C’è così tanto da fare e vedere, nessuno può fare tutto in una volta, neanche con una nave spaziale. Scommetto che tra tutti e tre mettete insieme una bella percentuale di esperienze. Magnifico!”

“Sei mai stato su Raxacoricofallapatorius?” domanda Donna dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, occhioni puntati su Koshei che termina l’ultimo pezzetto di crosta leggermente bruciacchiata e si pulisce la bocca col tovagliolo.

Donna si beve la risposta – che implica atmosfere non respirabili e locali ostili – tutta d’un fiato, ma Rose non l’ascolta neanche. Questi ultimi due giorni, quest’ultima settimana è stata una fiera del ricordo, una continua passeggiata lungo il viale della memoria, e ora ci mancavano giusto gli Slitheen a smuovere un altro po’ i suoi pensieri.

Allunga la mano per appoggiarla su quella di John, e non ha bisogno della telepatia del Dottore o dell’empatia che John ancora possiede, seppure in misura limitata, per capire che sta pensando la stessa cosa e molte altre contemporaneamente.

Il ‘ti ricordi…?’ di Rose non ha neanche bisogno di essere pronunciato ad alta voce, entrambi lo sentono distintamente, come il ‘sì’ di John.

Mentre i tre ragazzi si imbarcano in una lunga discussione – o meglio, Donna e Tony discutono e Koshei li osserva entrambi con l’aria di un collezionista di fronte a due esemplari particolarmente affascinanti – a Rose torna in mente qualcosa.

“Poi non mi hai detto niente, dopo aver parlato con Koshei. Hai scoperto qualcosa? Da dove viene? Possiamo aiutarlo in qualche modo?”

Per un istante l’espressione di John diventa tremendamente seria, ma è un attimo e dopo un solo battito di ciglia è ammorbidita dall’allegria – che pure a Rose sembra leggermente forzata, come se non fosse in grado di lasciar andare un pensiero ricorrente – e dalla burla.

“Nah, Rose Tyler, questi discorsi sono per la domenica pomeriggio! Lo sai che i peggiori e più efferati assassini si svolgono di domenica pomeriggio? È provato dalle statistiche delle… beh, dell’ente statistica del mondo, ecco! Sei mai stato sul pianeta Privet Drive, Koshei? Colonia umana sotto la protezione della H.M.S. Britannia, nella costellazione del Sussex? È sempre domenica su Privet Drive!”

“Ah, no. Non ancora,” risponde Koshei, accigliandosi leggermente, come se pensasse che la domanda sia una presa in giro. Sembra decidere il contrario, perché il suo cipiglio si risolve poi in un sorriso.

“Ad essere sincero preferisco la Terra, e la sua storia. Ho ancora tanto da vedere,” prosegue, occhi pieni di stelle e un’aria sognante che spinge Donna ad avvicinarglisi ancora di più, in attesa di ogni sua parola. “Non sono mai stato con Charles Darwin sulla Beagle, per esempio, e neanche…”

Mentre Koshei parla, Tony si finge offeso al punto da spingere via il piatto vuoto, finché Donna non si sporge oltre l’alieno per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Hai sentito Tony? Non è mai stato a Barcellona nei giorni nostri! E neanche ad Amsterdam! Ti ricordi?” Donna non attende una risposta, prosegue come un treno merci carico di mattoni e con un macchinista pazzo. “Sei mai stato in una fumetteria, Koshei? Ti piace l’arte e il disegno, scommetto che non hai mai visto un manga!”

“L’ultima volta che sono stato in Giappone andava ancora di moda l’ _ukiyo-e_ , temo,” è la risposta cauta dell’alieno.

“Ma non può essere, vero Tony? E non conosceva neanche Magic: L’Adunanza. È deciso, domani lo portiamo con noi in fumetteria, c’è il torneo di Magic, e poi deve conoscere il gruppo di Tentacles & Gears Live.”

C’è poco che Tony può negare a Donna, e solo ciò che potrebbe farle del male, pertanto non gli resta che sorridere e promettere.

“E porta Charlie! Non possiamo fare niente senza Sua Maestà la Regina Polpo, e abbiamo da pianificare la prossima giornata di gioco. E dopo andiamo al D20.”

A Donna non viene neanche in mente di chiedere l’assenso di Koshei, e d’altra parte quest’ultimo non ha alcun bisogno di offrirlo, bastano il sorriso luminoso di Donna e il riluttante grugnito d’approvazione di Tony per convincerlo ad accettare questi esotici passatempi.

Almeno finché non gli torna in mente Ophelia, ancora abbandonata sul fondo del cratere.

“John, domani mattina vorrei controllare Ophelia, vedere in che condizioni è.”

John annuisce, Donna batte le mani ed esclama “ti aiuto io!”, Rose si alza e inizia a sparecchiare. Tony la segue dopo un istante, per aiutarla a rassettare.

Soltanto Koshei resta seduto, una mano premuta sul fianco ferito che non duole più, ma pulsa un po’. Deve tornare a riposare, ma si gusta per un ultimo lungo momento le attività della famiglia Tyler, piccole noiose azioni umane eseguite da una famiglia perfettamente umana, eppure unica in tutto l’universo, in tutti gli universi.

Il guasto di Ophelia è soltanto la punta dell’iceberg, e Koshei lo sa – un pensiero sgradevole sul fondo della mente – da quando lo schianto l’ha sbattuto sul pavimento e gli ha squarciato il fianco.

Ammesso che Ophelia torni in piena salute, non è detto che riesca a portarlo fuori da questa dimensione, che sia in grado di ritrovare la minuscola crepa attraverso la quale è precipitato nella realtà in cui il Dottore, il Corsaro, il _suo_ 1999 non esistono.

È solo in questo 2035, e se dovrà restarvi bloccato per sempre, tanto vale restare bloccato con quella che è un po’ anche la sua famiglia.

-

**Londra, Domenica 18 Marzo 2035**

Domenica mattina piove, e quando Donna si alza arruffata e scontenta e ciabatta nella camera degli ospiti, trova Koshei con le mani e la fronte appoggiati al vetro della finestra, lo sguardo fisso sui circoli creati dalle gocce di pioggia sul sentiero del giardino.

“Piove,” borbotta Donna a mo’ di buongiorno, e si lascia cadere seduta con uno sbuffo sul piede del letto di Koshei.

“Non ci sei abituata, Donna Tyler?” risponde dopo un attimo quest’ultimo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai disegni della pioggia, come se potesse leggervi significati reconditi.

Donna giocherella con l’orlo un po’ sfilacciato della sua gigantesca t-shirt (Mini Pony sbiaditi in ogni colore dell’arcobaleno), si tira su un calzino da notte che le sfugge dal piede, mette un po’ di broncio.

“Sono nata in California. Papà dice che mi è rimasto il sole dentro, e che se non ho abbastanza ore di sole divento irascibile,” termina, sbuffando una risatina.

“Deve fare male, avere il sole dentro,” risponde Koshei, e il suo tono placido e distratto si incurva lungo il sorriso contenuto a stento.

“Ah-ah, molto divertente, sapientone. Mi dici cosa stai guardando comunque?” domanda Donna, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi per guardare a sua volta fuori dalla finestra.

Koshei occupa gran parte della finestra, e Donna gli dà un piccolo spintone sul fianco sano per rubare un po’ di posto vicino al vetro freddo. Rabbrividisce nella t-shirt troppo leggera, poi un po’ di calore inizia a propagarsi dal punto in cui i loro corpi si toccano.

“La pioggia,” risponde Koshei in un soffio, senza staccare lo sguardo o voltarsi. “Quando ero piccolo mia madre diceva che alla pioggia piace scrivere messaggi nella nostra lingua.”

Donna osserva i circoletti concentrici provocati dalle gocce finché il suo respiro non appanna il vetro. Le torna in mente un ricordo antico di se stessa in miniatura, con le codine sghembe e la mano di papà a guidare il pennarello blu. Non immagina che Koshei sia perso sulla scia di un ricordo molto simile.

“Il… coso, lì. Ah sì, il gallifreyano circolare, giusto?” Si volta fiera verso Koshei, sopracciglia alzate e occhi sgranati in cerca di conferma. Questa volta il giovane si gira, la osserva attentamente come se cercasse invano di catalogarla, ridurla ad una quantità certa.

“Proprio così. Immagino che sia stato John a parlartene. Insegnarti…?”

Donna scrolla le spalle, fa un sorriso buffo.

“Solo qualche parola, ed ero molto piccola, ho dimenticato quasi tutto. Però guarda,” prosegue, indicando fuori dalla finestra, “io dico che lì c’è scritto _caffè_ , tu cosa dici?”

“Ah-ah, molto divertente, Donna Tyler. Però vedi quel cerchio, vicino alla siepe? Credo che ci sia scritto _pancake._ ”

“ _Pancake!”_ squittisce Donna acchiappandolo per il polso e iniziando a trascinarlo verso la cucina. “Muoviti! E non promettere cose che non puoi mantenere! E dove hai imparato a fare i pancake, comunque?”

Rose e John li trovano in cucina, mezz’ora più tardi, e anche se fuori piove l’aria è calda e profuma di caffè e miele.

-

Piove ancora quando, dopo colazione, John Donna e Koshei vanno a ispezionare Ophelia. Rose resta indietro con la sua seconda tazza di tè e la consueta, interminabile telefonata mattutina della domenica a sua madre Jackie, e mentre attraversano il prato zuppo d’acqua, John si chiede se Rose avrebbe ugualmente composto il numero di sua madre se avesse saputo che l’astronave nel loro giardino è una TARDIS.

Deve ancora parlarle di Koshei, e non ha ancora trovato il momento giusto – tra la casa piena di gente e quel sottile senso di riserbo che cova in egual misura nei confronti del giovane e ad un livello molto più intimo nei confronti di se stesso.

Da un lato sente di non aver alcun diritto a svelare quello che Koshei gli ha rivelato, presumibilmente dopo aver percepito in John quella scintilla offuscata rimasta anche nella sua incarnazione umana; dall’altro deve a sua moglie una spiegazione fondamentale, e sarebbe quanto mai sleale omettere questi dettagli, soprattutto dopo la sua confessione riguardo la visita del Dottore, pochi giorni prima.

Ancora, se scandaglia a fondo le sensazioni che gli si attorcigliano nel ventre e nella testa, trova una punta di possessività, il desiderio di sigillare questo segreto e tenerlo al sicuro, lontano da occhi estranei. La sola presenza di Koshei in questa realtà tocca corde segrete, tasti speciali che normalmente mancano alla strumentazione di una mente umana, e crede di aver bisogno di tempo per abituarsi all’idea, per comprenderla fino ai livelli più profondi di ogni sua stratificazione.

Koshei è suo figlio al pari di Donna almeno quanto paradossalmente non lo è. È un futuro che non ha mai visto, una delle infinite possibili tracce alternative della sua vita, una di quelle che ha avuto successo ed è divenuta realtà. Da qualche parte nell’universo il Dottore è padre, _di nuovo_ padre, e John crede che il senso di meraviglia e sgomento e rimpianto e rimorso che l’ha sommerso alla nascita di Donna sia molto simile a quello del Dottore – dovunque sia, _chiunque_ sia – alla nascita di Koshei.

Non è strano quindi che abbia ritegno a parlarne con Rose, che può quindi ancora godersi la sua lunga chiacchierata domenicale con la madre, ridendo e spettegolando di affari molto terreni, molto terrestri.

È Donna a interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri, tirandolo per la manica prima che John possa scivolare oltre l’orlo del cratere in una slavina di fango.

“Ci vorrà una scala, con tutto questo fango, _molto bene_!” dichiara John schioccando la lingua, e si allontana verso il garage per reperire l’attrezzo.

Donna e Koshei restano sul bordo della voragine, l’una accanto all’altro sotto l’ombrello arcobaleno della ragazza.

È il primo vero sguardo di Donna alla TARDIS, ora che ha smesso di vomitare spirali fumose e si accontenta di piccoli sbuffi scontenti, di tanto in tanto.

Ha la forma di una piccola nave di legno con una cabina chiusa e una verandina coperta da una tenda a righe, un atelier galleggiante alla moda di Monet. Di tanto in tanto l’immagine sfarfalla, come un canale televisivo disturbato da interferenze, e al posto della nave compare una sorta di armadio squadrato e liscio in metallo scuro, con una porta e nessun appiglio o sporgenza.

Donna osserva la nave con curiosità, si accorge di sfuggita della colorita imprecazione italiana che Koshei borbotta sottovoce, spostandosi il ciuffo dal viso per il nervoso.

“Cosa? Lo sapevo che non poteva essere veramente di legno, è un filtro di percezione?” domanda Donna, e Koshei per un istante la ignora, poi si volta verso di lei con abbastanza forza da darsi le vertigini. Infine, sospira.

“Ma come… ah, non importa. Continuo a dimenticarmi che non sei una qualsiasi, Donna Tyler, _mea culpa_. Credo che sia il Circuito Camaleonte. Questo non dovrebbe proprio farlo, non dovrebbe mostrarsi nella sua forma base.”

“… ho un po’ di tutto in garage, ragazzo,” riprende John da lontano, proseguendo un discorso che probabilmente ha iniziato tra sé e sé, mentre torna sotto la pioggia con una scala a pioli sotto il braccio. “Quindi una volta scoperto il problema, dovrei avere la maggior parte dei pezzi giusti. Oh, _quello_ non dovrebbe proprio farlo!” aggiunge, accorgendosi della particolare malfunzione della nave, e ripetendo senza volere le stesse parole di Koshei.

Sotto l’ombrello arcobaleno, Donna li osserva per un attimo, padre umano e ospite alieno, e si chiede un’altra volta cosa possa legarli tanto strettamente. Se ne dimentica subito dopo, quando John sistema la scala e scende per primo per sorreggerla alla base, e a lei tocca il compito di aiutare Koshei ancora convalescente a calarsi lungo la scaletta.

Donna scende per ultima, saltando giù dal terzultimo piolo e atterrando in mezzo agli schizzi di fango, scivolando sul terreno molle nella fretta di avvicinarsi all’astronave. Resta a due passi di distanza, accanto a suo padre, mentre Koshei si avvicina e appoggia una mano sul fianco dell’astronave, il capo inclinato come in ascolto.

Ophelia sfarfalla un’altra volta, emette un lungo _whorp_ metallico, un po’ domanda, un po’ esclamazione, e Koshei sorride.

“Oh, molto meglio, _ma_ _petite._ Ma tu come stai? Possiamo entrare? John e Donna sono amici, possono aiutarci.”

Ophelia commenta con un mormorio ascendente e apre le porte. Koshei entra per primo, prende nota dei danni. Le tele rovinate sono il minimo – e come previsto apprezza l’ironia delle macchie di vernice gialla proprio al centro del ritratto sfregiato – e le boccette di colore, l’attrezzatura, si possono sostituire.

La console ha una grossa fetta bruciacchiata, con cavi a vista che frizzano e schizzano scintille elettriche, ma la nave ha riparato da sé il grosso del danno e un guasto al Circuito Camaleonte non è proprio la fine del mondo.

Le lucciole dorate all’interno del Time Rotor si raggruppano in un piccolo sciame compatto, seguono da dentro la loro boccia di vetro i movimenti di Koshei intorno alla console, come se la nave ascoltasse con attenzione ogni parola borbottata a mezza voce dal giovane.

Fuori, John resta sotto l’ombrello colorato della figlia, qualche passo indietro rispetto alla TARDIS, mentre Donna sgattaiola in punta di piedi sotto la pioggia, fa capolino dall’ingresso dell’astronave.

“Ehi _spaceman_ posso entrare? Sì? E tu mi dai il permesso… com’è che si chiama?”

“Ophelia,” sorride Koshei, voltandosi a metà dal suo girare intorno alla console e fare una lunga lista mentale dei danni e dei pezzi mancanti.

“Ophelia, ecco! Ophelia, mi lasci entrare vero? Posso?”

Può, e l’astronave dà un piccolo scossone al pavimento, facendo perdere l’equilibrio a Donna e catapultandola all’interno. La ragazza inciampa, ma non cade, ed è lesta a raddrizzarsi e a spostarsi i capelli indietro, guardandosi intorno a bocca aperta.

“Papà!” esclama, chiamando John rimasto fuori per delicatezza nei confronti di Koshei, e per indulgenza nei confronti di Donna, perché abbia il tempo di esplorare la sua prima astronave – meglio – la sua prima TARDIS. “Papà! Ci servono un mare di pezzi di ricambio, secondo te li abbiamo tutti? Forse possiamo chiedere a Tony di recuperare qualcosa da Torchwood, tengono sempre tutti i rottami spaziali,” prosegue, arricciando il nasino e rimboccandosi le maniche.

Prima che John possa entrare nella TARDIS, chiudendo l’ombrello zuppo di pioggia e appoggiandolo in un angolo all’ingresso (Ophelia commenta con una breve serie di _whorp_ che a John sembrano tanto una risata divertita), e Koshei inarcare un sopracciglio meravigliato, Donna si è stesa sul pavimento, infilandosi sotto la console danneggiata.

“Fai attenzione, bambina,” consiglia John, e il rimprovero è tanto più blando quanto più gli prudono le mani dal desiderio di mettere le mani su Ophelia, lavorare in totale comunione con lei nel sussurro sinusoidale del Vortice, ascoltandone il lungo, lento respiro metallico. È una qualità che tristemente manca in ogni oggetto terrestre (e non potrebbe essere altrimenti), questa coscienza al limite del senziente, questa scintilla di vita organica all’interno di una macchina estremamente speciale.

Donna bofonchia un assenso da sotto la console, troppo concentrata per rispondere, e Koshei si appoggia un po’ stanco alla _chaise longue_ che lo schianto ha spinto in sala comando, osserva il paravento giapponese solitamente collocato in camera sua riverso come ubriaco in un angolo, i frammenti bruciaticci delle sue lanterne di carta preferite, i pennelli rotolati ovunque.

Proprio in quel momento, mentre Koshei si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di fronte al disastro e desidera essere del tutto guarito per mettere mano al caos e ritrasformarlo nel _proprio_ caos, nel proprio artistico disordine, i pannelli scorrevoli di un armadio a scomparsa si aprono con un lungo _vrrrrrr_ e uno sbuffo di vapore.

“Ophelia? Ma cosa…?”

Quasi non ci spera, quando si avvicina all’ambiente rivelato dai pannelli – l’immancabile cabina armadio, ingentilita da un mobiletto di legno smaltato in nero e decorato in oro, calligrafia giapponese su carta di riso colorata e profumata (ricordi di un viaggio in Giappone durante il periodo Heian), un vaso finemente lavorato contenente un unico ramo perfetto di ciliegio in fiore – e con uno sbuffo di vapore un braccio meccanico gli porge un immacolato completo nuovo.

“Oh, _madonna mia_!” esclama Koshei, con la risata nella voce mentre sgancia la gruccia dal braccio meccanico e ispeziona il tutto, assicurandosi che non manchi nulla e scuotendo la testa tra sé e sé.

“ _Ma petite_ , ma non c’era alcuna fretta. La famiglia Tyler è stata così gentile da vestirmi, avrei aspettato!”

Per tutta risposta la TARDIS chiude i pannelli della cabina armadio, volta nella sua direzione uno specchio a figura intera. Koshei ride, una mano premuta sul fianco ferito, l’altro braccio occupato dal fascio di abiti di ottima fattura. Oh,  quanto gli è mancata.

-

Donna è appena riemersa dalle budella della TARDIS, ed è accoccolata sulla _chaise longue_ con John, mentre spara una raffica di parole, e enumera tutti i pezzi di ricambio di cui avranno bisogno, tutti gli attrezzi che andranno chiesti in prestito a Torchwood.

Donna perde momentaneamente la parola quando Koshei rientra in sala comando, si siede più dritta, si tira indietro i capelli e si lecca le labbra senza neanche accorgersene. Non capisce perché, dopotutto è soltanto un completo nero moderno dalle linee essenziali, con una camicia bianca e una stretta cravatta nera. C’è anche un trench nero, che Koshei porta ben ripiegato sul braccio, e un cappello rosso con la banda nera che spicca su tutto quel nero come una bacca matura. Quando il giovane appoggia trench e cappello allo schienale di una poltroncina con torniti piedi di legno e si liscia indosso la giacca, Donna intravvede le strisce rosse e le fibbie lucenti di un paio di bretelle. L’insieme è elegante e minimalista allo stesso tempo, e tra il trench, il cappello e le bretelle Donna riesce soltanto a pensare a quel vecchio episodio di Star Trek che ha visto mille volte con papà, fin da piccola.

In tutto quel silenzio, il sussurro compiaciuto di Ophelia rimbomba come un applauso a scena aperta.

“Che ne dite?” sorride Koshei, pavoneggiandosi giusto un po’ – un po’ tanto – e Donna balza in piedi e gli gira intorno una, due volte, si trattiene dall’ordinargli di togliersi la giacca per vedere meglio la Y che le bretelle formano sulla schiena, _non_ si trattiene dal chiedergli di provare il suo cappello.

“Posso? Posso?”

“Certo che puoi,” risponde Koshei divertito, calcandole in testa il fedora rosso e indicandole prima che possa porre la domanda lo specchio a figura intera nella cabina armadio.

Anche John si alza piedi quando Donna sparisce oltre i pannelli scorrevoli, vaneggiando di Kirk e Spock negli anni ’40, di completi gessati e di gangster.

“Ottima scelta, figliolo,” commenta dopo un attimo con la risata nella voce, e un sorriso pieno d’affetto.

 L’immagine di Koshei è un gioco di rimandi a quanto è stato, a _chi_ è stato. Una serie di tributi involontari e casuali ma non per questo meno importanti. Senza dubbio l’eleganza è la sua, giusto? E se il gusto per i colori sobri proviene da più lontano, quel rosso vibrante discende in linea diretta da un onesto paio di converse rosse. John non può saperlo, e Rose non si è soffermata su dettagli tanto futili, ma quel rosso riverbera anche da una collezione di farfallini, e la predilezione per gli accessori nasce in parte da lunghe ore di gioco con un fez bordeaux rinvenuto nella TARDIS paterna.

Koshei sorride all’apprezzamento, allunga una mano per accarezzare la console. Le lucciole all’interno del Time Rotor – bianche e rosse in questo momento – sfarfallano e compiono un giro della morte nella loro boccia, come per festeggiare.

“Ehi come sto?” domanda Donna, di ritorno dalla cabina armadio con fedora rosso a sghimbescio, un boa di piume blu intorno al collo e con in mano acri e acri di seta bianca frusciante cosparsa di fiori di ciliegio.

“Bellissima, ma hai chiesto il permesso?” ride John, senza riuscire ad essere serio e severo neanche per un istante. E d’altra parte, Donna se l’è girato intorno al dito mignolo, una vera cocca di papà, fin da quando John l’ha stretta in braccio la prima volta, in California, sul retro del furgoncino blu.

Donna spalanca gli occhi con aria colpevole, finge di guardarsi intorno, e mentre pensa ad una spiegazione si dondola sui talloni.

“… ecco, non proprio. Ma è stata Ophelia, lo giuro! Mi stavo guardando allo specchio e mi ha messo in mano queste cose!” spiega, voltandosi poi verso Koshei e porgendogli l’involto di seta. “Tu sai come si fa?” domanda, aggiungendo poi un minuscolo ‘per favore?’.

“Certo,” risponde Koshei, prendendole lo _yukata_ dalle mani e aiutandola a indossarlo. Il boa di piume e il cappello finiscono sulla scrivania ingombra di colori e pennelli, già dimenticati.

La voce di Rose, sul ciglio del cratere con tè per tutti, interrompe la sfilata di moda, e mentre Donna continua a fare piroette intorno alla console e Koshei osserva un po’ lei un po’ l’astronave con aria pensierosa ma divertita, John si affretta ad aiutarla a scendere.

“Vi ho portato il tè,” annuncia Rose, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una superficie comoda sulla quale appoggiare il vassoio, e dopo essersi liberata si accorge di molte cose insieme.

Le più ridicole e ovvie sono ovviamente il nuovo abbigliamento di Koshei, e il fatto che Donna sembra essere caduta cosparsa di colla in un baule di costumi teatrali, ma poi c’è lo sguardo di John, il modo in cui osserva Koshei  - cosa che già aveva colto la sua attenzione, ma a cui non aveva pensato più di tanto – e il fremito che gli percorre le mani di tanto in tanto, come se pensasse di muoversi, di afferrare o toccare qualcosa, e si stesse trattenendo per non farlo.

Poi ovviamente c’è l’astronave, e Rose ne ha viste nel corso della sua vita, tra quelle frequentate (e per frequentate intende: invase, abbordate, distrutte, o nelle quali è stata tenuta prigioniera) con il Dottore e quelle che ha potuto vedere, per lo più danneggiate o smontate, a Torchwood.

Ce n’è una, ovviamente, che non dimenticherà mai, quella scatola blu più grande all’interno con la quale una volta hanno persino trainato la Terra, per riportare il pianeta alla sua legittima orbita. A volte quando ci pensa tutto le pare lontano e sfocato come un magnifico sogno perché, sinceramente? Una cabina telefonica che traina un pianeta? Se non ricordasse di averlo fatto, forse farebbe fatica a crederlo.

 “John,” mormora dopo un istante, lo sguardo fisso sulla colonnina del Time Rotor e le sue lucciole colorate, sulla console i cui interruttori al momento pulsano lentamente in sfumature di blu e verde, e su Koshei, ancora impegnato ad osservare Donna coperta di seta.

“Sì,” risponde lui semplicemente, avvicinandosi e stringendole la mano. “Proprio così.”

“Ma quando…?” domanda, accigliandosi leggermente, un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti. Potrebbe voler dire quando John l’ha scoperto, ma entrambi sanno che non è questa la domanda importante.

“Ti ricordi Venezia?” risponde quietamente John, scrutando l’espressione della moglie.

“Sì che mi ricordo, è stato oh… un miliardo di anni fa, nel 2222 o qualcosa del genere. Mi ricordo che pensavo che l’anno fosse molto buffo. Tu mi hai detto che… che gli Italiani tengono all’eleganza. E c’era un sacco di acqua,” prosegue, storcendo il nasino.

“E poi?”

“E poi dunque, tu sei finito in cella e io sono stata trattata come una regina e… ah! Quella donna, quella che poi hai portato nel 1999, giusto? È… sua madre?” termina in un soffio, con un cenno della testa in direzione di Koshei, impegnato a ridere per uno scherzo di Donna.

John annuisce, e Rose tira un enorme sospiro, stringendogli forte la mano di rimando.

“E io che pensavo che la mia vita fosse troppo normale, ultimamente.”

“Bisogna sempre stare attenti a quello che si desidera, Rose Tyler,” ribatte John con aria sentenziosa, e dopo un attimo ridono entrambi perché, seriamente, cos’altro c’è da aggiungere?

-

A pranzo Tony li onora della sua frettolosa presenza, si ingozza senza neanche togliersi la giacca, con pochissimo tempo da dedicare a Donna e a Koshei. Il ragazzo ci tiene particolarmente a sottolineare l’ingiustizia di ciò, neanche nipote e ospite fossero gli amichetti dai quali essere costretto a separarsi durante un’avvincente seduta di gioco.

In parte, è proprio così – Tony deve precipitarsi a Torchwood, e già che c’è, passare a raccattare Charlie e darle uno strappo fino in ufficio, e non c’è tempo per giochi di ruolo ed escursioni in fumetteria.

“Ci sono problemi?” domanda John, ma Tony scuote la testa e mastica come un lupo intorno ad un boccone colossale prima di poter rispondere.

“Niente di che, hanno avvertito soltanto noi dei livelli inferiori. Se mi fanno andare in ufficio di domenica per un avvistamento di dischi volanti o del Mostro di Lochness giuro che è la volta che me la prendo!” esclama il giovane, svuotando il bicchiere dell’acqua in un solo lungo sorso.

“Mi dispiace, mostriciattolo,” continua voltandosi verso Donna mentre si richiude la giacca lisciandone i risvolti, “tutti i nostri piani vanno all’aria.”

Donna scrolla le spalle, si dondola sulla sedia rischiando da un momento all’altro di schiantarsi.

"Ah, non importa, suppongo che Koshei scoprirà un'altra volta le meraviglie di Magic e dei manga" prosegue durante il dondolio, e sta per aggiungere qualcosa, ma si trattiene appena in tempo. A dire il vero crede che Koshei preferisca lavorare su Ophelia, e al di là di questa scusa evidente quanto veritiera, c'è anche il fatto che non vede l'ora di mettere le mani sull'astronave, ammesso che papà riesca a reperire i pezzi di ricambio.

Ancora, percepisce un impalpabile senso di disagio da parte dell'alieno, come se desiderasse essere lasciato solo - o almeno non circondato da una folla - con la sua astronave semi-senziente dopo lo scampato pericolo.

Ha appena finito di formulare questi pensieri durante il dondolio di ritorno, che Tony balza in piedi senza finire il dolce, frugando nelle tasche alla ricerca del cellulare. È di nuovo Torchwood, e non c'è più tempo da perdere. Tony saluta che è già fuori della porta, e improvvisamente la sala da pranzo diventa silenziosa.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" domanda Donna, occhioni fissi su Koshei che prende un sorso d'acqua e rimette giù il bicchiere con aria pensierosa. Per il pranzo si è sfilato la giacca, che è appoggiata con ogni cura allo schienale della sedia, e la ragazza ha potuto pertanto soddisfare la propria curiosità sulle sue bretelle rosse.

"Io andrò a cercare quei pezzi di ricambio. Rose, mi accompagni?" interloquisce John, alzandosi e iniziando a sparecchiare. Rose annuisce e balza in piedi per dargli una mano. Donna li osserva per un attimo, e sorride. È proprio come aveva pensato: un'avventura, per quanto quieta e casalinga, ha fatto bene ad entrambi. Sua madre le sembra più distesa - deve aver risolto quello che la tormentava questi ultimi giorni - e papà ha uno scatto in più nel passo, per quanto sembri un po' più pensieroso e distratto del solito.

"Ci abbandonano tutti," commenta dopo un attimo più a se stessa che a Koshei, e si volta per puntargli gli occhioni in faccia quando questi ancora non risponde. "Ehi,  _spaceboy,_ hai perso la lingua?"

"Vorrà dire, Donna Tyler, che non ci resta che andare da Ophelia, io e te. Hai promesso di aiutarmi, no?"

Donna alza un sopracciglio, cerca di non ridere.

"Il potente Time Lord con il tempo e lo spazio a sua disposizione sta chiedendo l'aiuto di una piccola e insignificante terrestre? Ah!  _Molto bene_!"

Koshei scrolla le spalle, finge indifferenza e un sospetto di fastidio quando in realtà la risata gli scintilla in fondo agli occhi. Donna è tutto meno che insignificante, ma è presto per questo tipo di affermazioni e ci sarà tempo e luogo.

"Hai detto che potevi aiutarmi, giusto? Non è un mistero, sono un po' una schiappa con la meccanica, ma a quanto pare tu sei un genio... certo se non te la senti..."

"Chi ha detto che non me la sento?!" esclama la ragazza, balzando in piedi e quasi rovesciando la sedia nell'entusiasmo. "Hai bisogno di un meccanico, io sono la  _migliore_. Muoviti,  _spaceboy, allons-y!"_

-

In garage John e Rose si dividono i compiti, il che vuol dire che Rose si siede su di una cassetta di materiale elettrico con la lista di quello che serve e un pennarello arancione, e John saltella tra gli scaffali e il soppalco, arrampicandosi alla buona perché la scala è ancora in fondo al cratere in giardino.

Per un po’ lavorano in relativo silenzio, Rose canticchia qualcosa sottovoce e smarca i pezzi che John ritrova, John fischietta a tratti e parlotta tra sé e sé o con questo o quel componente.

È soltanto questione di tempo prima che una qualsiasi delle domande che fluttuano nella mente di Rose trovi la via per la superficie. Rose smarca dalla lista un miscelatore a quattro bracci – qualsiasi cosa sia – che John lancia su di una pila di altri oggetti misteriosi, mordicchia il suo pennarello e poi inizia dalla prima cosa che le viene in mente. Non è neanche una vera e propria domanda, a voler esser fiscali.

“Ti somiglia, sai? All’inizio non ci ho fatto caso, ma ora vedo tutte le somiglianze. Con te, e con… beh, diciamo che vedo tutte le somiglianze con tutti i te che ho conosciuto.”

“L’hai presa bene,” commenta John in tono quieto, dal fondo di un baule pieno di interruttori trasparenti. Ne seleziona alcuni, controlla che siano in buone condizioni, li spedisce a fare compagnia al coso a quattro bracci.

Rose mordicchia ancora il pennarello, dondola un piede e soffia un piccolo sospiro. “Beh, vediamo, dovrei sentirmi gelosa o magari invidiosa perché un miliardo di anni fa, quando ti conoscevo da poco, hai trascorso una notte con l’unica donna rimasta della tua specie? Ah, ti uccido se lo fai _adesso_ , ma perché mai dovrei prenderla male, mh?” termina, con una risata allegra.

John si raddrizza sotto il soppalco, per poco non prende una zuccata epocale. Si volta e la scruta e sembra indeciso se ridere o irritarsi. Decide di scuotere la testa, ammonendola con un dito puntato. “Rose Tyler, certe volte sei proprio _umana_ , sai.”

“Ah, avanti,” ride Rose, “dillo che sono proprio una stupida scimmia, non mi fa più effetto dopo tutto questo tempo.”

“Sì che lo sei. _Umani_! A volte mi chiedo perché mi disturbo,” borbotta John, strattonando un groviglio di cavi elettrici e termocoppie con più rabbia di quanta provi in realtà.

“Smettila di fare l’essere superiore e scendi al mio livello, su. Perché mai dovrei prendermela? Hai un figlio da una vita precedente, un figlio che ti è piombato in casa dal cielo già adulto e che ha bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

John strozza un suono tra il disgustato e il divertito sul fondo della gola, come se non sapesse bene quale reazione adottare. “Sembra il riassunto dell’ultimo episodio di _Coronation Street_.”

Rose si alza, abbandonando lista e pennarello, e si avvicina di un paio di passi. “Ma lo _è_ , stupido _Dottore_ che non sei altro. Soltanto che è un po’ più complicato. Un po’ _wibbly wobbly_ , come dici tu. Ma resta il fatto che Koshei è anche tuo figlio, e io non ho bisogno dei tuoi sensi complicati per capire che ti fa piacere averlo conosciuto almeno quanto ti fa male.”

“Non è soltanto quello,” ribatte John, lanciando l’intero groviglio di cavi elettrici sulla pila di materiale e appollaiandosi poi sulla cassetta degli attrezzi. “Quella è soltanto una parte della cosa, Rose, e tu hai ragione. Vedo le somiglianze ed è come quando è nata Donna, non c’è un legame più forte nell’universo.”

“Ma ti fa pensare a, non so, quello che è stato. Quello che _non_ è stato. E ti manca la TARDIS. Ti manca viaggiare. Lo so. Lo vedo.”

John annuisce, si passa una mano nei capelli, spettinandoli. Il gesto non ha mai smesso di avere fascino, fin da quando era infinitamente più vecchio e più giovane.

“C’è dell’altro, e per altro intendo nostra figlia.”

Rose sarà umana, ma ha già capito dove vuole arrivare John. Se Koshei è il figlio del Dottore e per qualche astruso scherzo dell’universo John lo _sente_ come proprio, Donna è figlia di entrambi, di Rose e di John e della memoria Time Lord di quest’ultimo. Koshei non potrà trattenersi dall’invitarla a seguirlo, Donna non potrà trattenersi dal chiederlo lei stessa, dall’accettare se le verrà posta la domanda – se non è già stata invitata.

“E sei preoccupato per lei. Sì, ora che me lo dici, capisco. E se la conosco almeno un po’…”

“… esattamente,” prosegue John, terminando la frase per lei. “Cosa faresti se decidesse di partire? E non per un viaggio qualsiasi.”

“Suppongo che sarebbe ipocrita tentare di fermarla. Anche se io so cosa può succedere. Tutte le cose meravigliose, le creature più strane, e i pericoli più assurdi e letali,” continua Rose, avvicinandosi e accoccolandosi nei pressi della cassetta degli attrezzi per abbracciare John, fargli alzare il viso e deporre un bacio sulla sua fronte.

Ci sono momenti come questo, anche dopo tutti questi anni, in cui il modo in cui lo ama diventa violento, quasi doloroso, quasi disperato. Momenti in cui rifarebbe tutto daccapo, fin dalla volta in cui ha messo la mano in quella di uno sconosciuto con le orecchie a sventola nei sotterranei dei grandi magazzini, e si è messa a correre con lui.

 “Lo farei di nuovo, sai,” aggiunge in un soffio, e non ce n’è bisogno, perché John ha sentito la sua risoluzione come può sentire il suo respiro e il suo cuore battere.

“Oh lo so, Rose Tyler, lo so. È per questo che sono preoccupato, sai. È tua figlia dopo tutto,” aggiunge con un sorriso, e Rose sa che è inteso come un complimento.

“Ma è anche _tua_ figlia, ed è molto più intelligente di me. Scommetto che non si farebbe spaventare da un Sycorax.”

“Ah no, sa anche una o due parolacce scelte in Sycoraxico,” ribatte John, e Rose scuote la testa e ride e si sporge per farsi baciare, come se fosse ancora una diciannovenne annoiata in cerca di una straordinaria fuga.

“Su, finiamo con questi componenti. E ora ho una domanda per il mio scienziato, secondo te come ci è arrivato qui, Koshei?”

“Ah, questa è la mia teoria migliore, Rose, ma ho bisogno di un supporto audiovisivo per esporla al meglio, _molto bene_! Finiamo con i componenti, e dopo avrò il piacere di offrirti una tazza di tè e farti uno schemino mentre ti spiego cos’è successo secondo me.”

“Ooh, che proposta sexy,” scherza Rose, recuperando il pennarello, “sono lusingata. Sbrigati, allora, non me lo perderei per niente al mondo.”

-

Intanto, di nuovo in fondo al cratere, Koshei è reclinato con cautela sulla _chaise longue_ ,e Donna è infilata sotto la console, armata di chiave inglese e con uno sbaffo di grasso sulla guancia.

“Quanti anni hai, _spaceboy?_ ” gli chiede, appoggiando l’attrezzo per seguire con le mani un groviglio di cavi che sparisce nel cuore della TARDIS. Sotto le sue dita Ophelia ha piccoli sussulti e flebili lamenti metallici e Donna non può fare a meno di rassicurarla mormorando sciocchezze.

“Sei sicura di volere una risposta, ragazzina?”

“Certo! Quanti anni hai? Hai un compleanno? Oppure da voi non si usano?” ribatte Donna, chiedendo scusa a Ophelia prima di prendere a battere con la chiave inglese contro un componente incastrato.

“Beh, vediamo. In teoria _ho_ una data di nascita umana, e sono nato sulla Terra, poco lontano da qui,  a dire il vero. Beh, il luogo equivalente nella mia dimensione, ma fa lo stesso.”

“E quando?” bofonchia Donna, puntando un piede a terra per spingersi più dentro in mezzo a cavi e circuiti.

“Per voi umani sarebbe il 19 Marzo del 1999, e quindi sì, Donna Tyler, avrei trentasei anni se contassi il tempo come voi,” termina l’alieno con la risata nella voce. Ophelia gli fa eco, le lucciole inquiete nel Time Rotor. O forse soffre soltanto il solletico e Donna ha toccato un punto sensibile.

“Ma non conti il tempo come noi,” ribatte la voce disincarnata di Donna da un punto imprecisato dell’astronave, mentre la ragazza sottolinea il punto con una vigorosa stretta di chiave inglese.

“Esattamente. Se avessi vissuto in linea retta, sì, avrei trentasei anni,” ribatte Koshei, scoccandole uno sguardo divertito che lei non può ricevere.

È divertente, questa Donna Tyler, e ha spirito e innocenza in un miscuglio incendiario. La madre ha già visto tutto, Koshei può vedere intorno a lei il pulviscolo lucente di chi ha viaggiato nel tempo, e nel suo viso attraente i segni di chi ha percorso molta strada nella vita, almeno una parte in pendenza o con un tragitto tortuoso. Il suo sorriso è luminoso, però, e i suoi sono occhi vivaci quasi quanto quelli di Donna.

“E invece? Devo tirarti le parole dalla bocca con le pinze? Parla mentre io lavoro, su! _Andiamo!_ ” incalza Donna, guadagnandosi uno schizzo di una misteriosa sostanza oleosa quando tenta di svitare una giuntura difettosa. “E vieni via, maledizione!”

Koshei sbuffa via il ciuffo che gli ricade sulla fronte, fissa lo sguardo su una delle finestrelle tonde della sua sala controllo, sul suo tavolo da lavoro carico di colori e tinte e pennelli sporchi, e rotoli di pergamena che ha promesso di restituire a zio Leonardo.

“E invece compio novantanove anni giusto _domani_ ,” prosegue divertito, preparandosi per l’esclamazione di sorpresa di Donna, magari il tonfo della sua testa contro le budella della console per la meraviglia.

Niente. Neanche un suono.

“Ehi, ragazzina?”

Koshei sbuffa di nuovo, si alza con cautela dalla _chaise longue_ (meno laboriosamente di questa mattina e certo molto meno dolorosamente di ieri, ma con molta più fatica di domani) e si è appena avvicinato alla console quando Donna emerge a bocca aperta da sotto di essa. Scatta in piedi come una molla, gli si avvicina con tanta foga da inciampare e cascargli addosso. Per fortuna, Koshei è pronto ad acchiapparla, e non fa niente se Donna è lorda di grasso e olio e sporcizia siderale che minacciano di rovinargli i vestiti nuovi.

“ _Sacrebleu!”_ esclama lui, tenendola ben salda per le braccia. “Tutto bene, marmocchia?” Donna si rimette in piedi, si toglie i capelli dal viso imbrattandoli ancora di più di grasso nero e denso, e si mette a fissarlo da vicino, così vicino che Koshei può contarle le lentiggini sul nasino.

 “Cosa?” incalza dopo un po’, snervato dall’esame tanto ravvicinato. Umani ne ha conosciuti tanti, ha passato anni e anni sulla Terra in tutte le epoche e in tutti i luoghi, e beh, vivendo tra gli artisti ha frequentato in egual numero matti e geni (trovando difficile distinguere gli uni dagli altri, certe volte), ma questa Donna Tyler non risponde proprio ad alcuna definizione degli umani che possa aver desunto dai suoi viaggi.

“Niente, ti guardo. Non sembri proprio un nonnetto di novantanove anni,” ribatte Donna, con una scrollatina di spalle. “Se te lo chiede qualcun altro, rispondi che ne hai trentasei. Ah, e ovviamente bisogna festeggiare!”

“Festeggiare?”

“Festeggiare, sai, con una torta e magari un regalo?” prosegue Donna, poi si ferma storcendo il naso. “Non dirmi che in un secolo di vita non hai mai festeggiato un compleanno?”

Lo sguardo di Koshei diventa lontano, e la sua presa sulle braccia di Donna finalmente si allenta, le mani gli ricadono lungo i fianchi.

“Certo che sì,” risponde dopo un attimo, perso dietro a un ricordo che – a giudicare dalla sua espressione – deve essere delizioso.

“Quando ero bambino mia madre mi portava in qualche luogo o tempo speciale, qualche posto in qualche epoca che desideravo particolarmente vedere. Siamo stati in Utah all’inizio di questo secolo e, ah, a trovare zio Leonardo più volte di quante io possa ricordare. E mio padre cercava sempre di esserci anche se… beh, non era facile.”

Uno sciame di domande frizza e schizza nella mente di Donna come le lucciole all’interno del Time Rotor, domande enormi delle quali non intravvede la fine, e domande talmente semplici da essere banali e ridicole, il genere di domande che nessuno penserebbe di fare ad un alieno vivo e senziente e col quale si riesca ad intendersi. Tutte sbiadiscono di fronte alla priorità assoluta di Donna, nata proprio dalla dolcissima nostalgia che riesce a leggere nello sguardo di Koshei.

“Io non ho una macchina dello spazio-tempo,” inizia, alzando gli occhi per cercare il viso del giovane. Sono ancora talmente vicini che le viene istintivo allungare una mano e afferrare la sua – Koshei crede per un secondo che Donna stia per tracciare circoletti antichi sul suo palmo, parole che a stento può intendere – e stringerla con affetto e fiducia. “Però ho una vespa blu, e posso portarti dovunque tu voglia andare in questo tempo e in questa città. C’è un posto che vorresti vedere?”

“Ah, no. Ti lascio la scelta. Portami nei posti che preferisci, fammi vedere come vivi.” Le parole di Koshei sono quiete, e il suo sguardo accarezza ogni lentiggine sul nasino di Donna e ogni capello che ha spiaccicato in fronte, ogni ditata di grasso e sporco come se volesse imprimerli nella memoria per sempre.

“Perché? Non c’è nessun posto che andresti a rivedere?”

“È la prima volta per me qui, Donna. Non vengo soltanto da un tempo diverso, provengo da un’altra dimensione, simile a questa ma in cui il tempo – e gli eventi – sono trascorsi in modo differente. Non ritroverei quei posti.”

Donna riflette un istante sulle sue parole, poi annuisce lentamente, si illumina tutta in un ampio sorriso.

“Allora ci penso io! Ora torniamo al lavoro, e domani ti porto a fare un giro! È deciso!”

John sceglie quel momento per scendere nel cratere con una cassetta piena di pezzi di ricambio, e Donna gli saltella incontro chiamandolo a gran voce.

Koshei resta indietro, osserva le impronte delle mani di Donna sulle maniche del suo trench, nero lucido su nero opaco, si chiede cosa sia questa sensazione di calore intorno ai suoi cuori, se ne dimentica non appena Donna rientra ciarlando allegramente con suo padre.

Ah, ma certo. Se non sapesse di essere – forse – bloccato dalla parte sbagliata di un muro, lontano dalla famiglia e dal suo universo, direbbe quasi di essere a casa.

-

John è abituato a svegliarsi almeno una volta durante la notte. Il suo sonno non è mai stato prolungato e profondo come quello di Rose o Donna, e di solito si alza molto presto, prepara la casa per il risveglio delle sue donne, spesso guidate al piano di sotto dal profumo della colazione. Ama curare il giardino, lavorare al furgone o a qualche astruso congegno giù in garage.

Durante i risvegli notturni per lo più resta steso nel letto, seguendo questo o quel pigro pensiero abbandonato prima di addormentarsi, oppure infila occhiali e pantofole e si alza, con uno sguardo affettuoso nei confronti di Rose profondamente addormentata e con la testa nascosta sotto il cuscino.

Questa notte non fa eccezione, e non saprebbe veramente dire cosa l’ha svegliato. Forse il fatto che ha finalmente smesso di piovere, e la notte si srotola come un manto di velluto, dolce come lontane notti caraibiche che John non può ricordare, e che in qualche modo gli riverberano dentro.

La casa è calda di sonno, e John si allontana silenzioso come un gatto sulle ciabatte morbide, scivola al piano di sotto e cerca rifugio nella sua poltrona ‘presidenziale’, la poltrona reclinabile con poggiapiedi che si è regalato quando i primi spruzzi d’argento gli hanno screziato il ciuffo, e che Donna spesso occupa abusivamente, tutta raggomitolata tra i braccioli in mancanza di un abbraccio paterno.

Non c’è niente che lo innervosisca, non a quest’ora di notte, quando tutto è fermo e silenzioso e nessun problema può essere risolto nell’immediato. È l’ora in cui anche i problemi dormono, e non capisce cosa gli tenda i nervi e le orecchie, quasi fosse in attesa di un suono ben preciso.

 E poi lo sente, chiaro e forte come uno sparo nella notte silenziosa, il _whorp_ in crescendo della TARDIS.

Si affaccia alla portafinestra della cucina, sbircia in giardino in tempo per vedere l’astronave materializzarsi sul ciglio del cratere e poi, come per un ripensamento, sparire di nuovo sul fondo di esso. John sorride suo malgrado, perché Koshei ha chiaramente spostato la nave per evitare domande, e perché Koshei è chiaramente incapace di parcheggiarla correttamente, ed entrambe le cose sono talmente ridicole da risultare adorabili.

Prima di poter tornare di sopra e fingere di non aver visto alcunché, la mano di John è sulla maniglia della porta, e John è in giardino, e poi sull’orlo del cratere, illuminato da poche fievoli stelle e uno smilzo sorriso lunare.

“Bella serata per un giro di prova, ragazzo,” mormora, accoccolandosi sui talloni proprio sul bordo della voragine.

Koshei si volta di scatto, guarda su con aria quasi colpevole – _bingo!_ John ha fatto centro – poi un sorriso imbarazzato gli rischiara il viso.

“Bella serata per una passeggiata notturna, John,” risponde, risalendo per la scaletta. Sembra considerare un attimo l’erba umida del prato, poi scuote la testa e si accomoda accanto a John.

“Sembra tutto in ordine, sai, Donna ha fatto un ottimo lavoro e non so neanche come,” commenta Koshei dopo un attimo e John annuisce, incassando il complimento con aria orgogliosa.

“Le ho insegnato tutto quello che riuscivo a ricordare, e molto l’ha imparato da sola.”

“Dimmi perché non hai voluto farlo tu,” prosegue Koshei, sguardo fisso sul profilo indistinto di Ophelia nel buio. “Ti ho visto, e ti ho sentito. Lo desideri più di ogni altra cosa. Perché?”

“Credo che tu lo sappia già, figliolo,” risponde John dopo un attimo di silenzio, stringendo forse troppo forte le mani appoggiate nell’erba umida. Domani si troverà tracce di terra sotto le unghie.

Koshei annuisce lentamente mentre ascolta le sue parole, quasi potesse ascoltare qualcosa di molto più complesso e sfuggente di semplici parole umane pronunciate in lingua inglese.

“Hai paura. Hai paura di quello che potresti fare se cedessi al tuo desiderio. Hai paura di avvicinarti troppo, di essere catturato dal suo legame e di non essere in grado di lasciarla andare. Ha senso,” aggiunge l’alieno, dondolando le gambe oltre l’orlo del cratere, “ha senso. L’hai rubata una volta, hai paura di farlo di nuovo.”

John non risponde subito, e prima di parlare tira un lungo respiro, che poi soffia fuori nel doppio del tempo, quasi a voler calmare un tumulto interiore.

“È così. Ho paura.”

“Quindi non accetteresti se io ti offrissi di venire con me per un giro di prova. L’ho portata soltanto fino a domani mattina e ritorno, un balzo di poche ore. Mi piacerebbe arrivare alla Luna e tornare indietro. Ma, come avrai capito, non sono un pilota particolarmente preciso, e siamo tutti e due convalescenti. Che ne dici, mh?”

John ci pensa sul serio prima di rifiutare. Ci pensa con ogni atomo del suo essere e con ogni scintilla della sua anima, e usa ogni frammento di autocontrollo per chiudere la mente alla carezza suadente di Ophelia, che si intromette nella sua coscienza come un gatto che capisce di essere l’argomento del discorso degli umani.

Gli costa immensamente dire di no, quando è così tentato di dire di sì. Ma il timore che Koshei intuisce, che probabilmente gli sente scorrere sotto la pelle è reale e consistente. È molto meglio costringersi adesso a rifiutare piuttosto che tentare uno strappo molto più doloroso più tardi.

“No, ragazzo, no. Ti ringrazio. Vorrei veramente dirti di sì, ma non credo che sia il caso,” risponde, alzandosi in piedi e lisciandosi indosso la vestaglia, sulla quale qualche filo d’erba si è appiccicato. “ _Allons-y_ , credo che tornerò di sopra. E anche se non dormi quanto noi, anche tu dovresti riposare. Anche lei,” termina, permettendosi uno sguardo in direzione di Ophelia ora che è in piedi e pronto ad allontanarsi.

“Ah, ma _certainement_!” è la risposta di Koshei, occhi brillanti e sorriso acceso, “devo riposare, Donna ha deciso che domani bisogna festeggiare ad ogni costo il mio compleanno.”

John si congeda con un sorriso per l’ennesima trovata della figlia e la sensazione spiacevole di una mano schiacciata sul cuore, un senso di soffocamento che riesce a scacciare soltanto quando torna al suo posto al fianco di Rose, che calda e molle di sonno si stringe a lui e rabbrividisce quando sente il freddo che l’ha ricoperto come una seconda pelle.

John le bacia la sommità della testa, la fronte, la punta del naso, le guance. Rose ride nel sonno, sbuffa un po’, gli si aggrappa alle spalle e seppellisce il viso contro il suo torace, proprio contro il suo singolo battito. È grazie a lei se riesce ad addormentarsi, ed è suo malgrado che questa notte sogna una cabina blu in viaggio attraverso il tempo e lo spazio.

-

**Londra, Lunedì 19 Marzo 2035**

Lunedì mattina il cielo si apre abbastanza perché il sole asciughi l’erba e i circoli di pioggia sul sentiero del giardino.

John è il primo ad alzarsi, porta su il caffè a Rose ancora sonnolenta e calda tra le lenzuola, le dà un bacio sul naso quanto sbatte le palpebre e bofonchia ‘cinque minuti’, infilando la testa sotto il cuscino.

“Coraggio, Rose Tyler, sorgi e splendi! È lunedì, bleah, lo so, ma ti ho fatto il caffè e poi puoi essere la malvagia agente Tyler delle Risorse Umane! Hai degli apprendisti da terrorizzare!”

Rose sbuffa sotto il cuscino, riemerge per sequestrare la tazza di caffè quasi fosse la sua ultima speranza, beve un lungo sorso rovente e poi commenta che è da molto tempo che nessuno la trova più spaventosa.

“Ooh, ti assicuro che lo sei, Rose Tyler,” ribatte John ridendo, rialzandosi poi per aprire le finestre e lasciar entrare il giorno.

La giornata si annuncia così pulita e fresca che John non riesce a trattenere il grumo di angoscia che pure gli è rimasto dalla sua passeggiata notturna. Scivola via semplicemente, non ignorato ma messo da parte, dove non possa infastidire, almeno oggi.

Rose si alza tra mille proteste, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi, e ridendo quando scopre che John, insonne, le ha preparato in bell’ordine su di una sedia i vestiti per la giornata di lavoro, cosa che lei si scorda puntualmente di fare.

“Buongiorno dormiglioni!” è il saluto di Donna, appena scesa in giardino in jeans, converse e orrenda felpa grigia che possiede da almeno dieci anni.

“Esce in missione, Agente Tyler?” la saluta John appoggiato al davanzale della finestra, osservandola spostare l’adorato vespino blu fuori dal garage, agganciare i caschi al manubrio e affaccendarsi intorno al veicolo per controllare che sia tutto in ordine.

“Propri così, Supervisore Tyler!” risponde Donna con sorriso da monella, “è il compleanno di Koshei oggi, lo sapevi? Lo porto a fare un giro dei miei posti preferiti.”

Forse John sta per ribattere qualcosa, o forse rimangia le parole formate soltanto a metà che l’informazione gli ha fatto venire in mente, ad ogni modo si limita a sorridere a sua figlia e a farle un cenno di saluto, lasciandola ai suoi preparativi. Mentre si ritira in camera da letto – Rose è mezza vestita e saltella su una sola scarpa cercando disperatamente l’altra che _era lì_ fino a un momento prima – coglie con la coda dell’occhio la figura di Koshei che compare in giardino, vestito di tutto punto ed elegante, una macchia nera e rossa contro l’azzurro lucente del mattino.

Ah ma ogni pensiero dovrà attendere, oggi. È lunedì e Torchwood attende entrambi e se John non si sbriga, Rose sarà pronta prima di lui, nonostante si sia svegliata dieci minuti fa. Non ha alcuna intenzione di dargliela vinta dopo aver trionfato (slealmente) su di lei per oltre quindici anni.

-

È una giornata perfetta per la loro versione di ‘Vacanze Romane’, e se è Donna a citare il film quando montano entrambi sulla vespa (e Koshei è costretto a rinunciare al cappello in favore del casco di riserva di Donna), Koshei la fa ridere citandole aneddoti dal set, presso il quale si è fermato per svariati giorni, fino ad essere scambiato per un assistente.

La guida spericolata di Donna li conduce attraverso tutta la città, lungo le tappe più felici della sua infanzia. C’è la pasticceria presso la quale si andava a prendere un dolce la domenica, e la passeggiata lungo il Tamigi che anche Koshei ricorda da un’altra vita e una città gemella a questa, ma non identica.

Passano davanti al posto in cui – nella _sua_ Londra – Koshei ha tenuto aperto il Body Mod per un anno, in uno dei suoi infiniti 1999. Al suo posto c’è una gelateria gestita da italiani, e mentre Donna si sporge sulle punte per rubare un po’ del suo gelato a pistacchio e nocciola, Koshei si chiede se questa visita possa lasciare un segno, in qualche modo riverberare nel suo corrispettivo nell’altra dimensione.

Donna procura eccellenti esemplari di _street food_ per il pranzo, che consumano distesi sull’erba a Hyde Park il vespino parcheggiato al sicuro e bloccato per buona misura con una catena che Donna fa fatica a sollevare. Con la sonnolenza del pasto e del sole al suo zenit, salgono a galla i discorsi e le domande.

“… sì, qui abbiamo avuto il presidente Jones per parecchi anni. Credo anche che papà la conoscesse, ma d’altra parte è normale, visto che lavora a Torchwood,” prosegue Donna, soffocando uno sbadiglio e stiracchiandosi nell’erba. “Ora c’è il Presidente Stewart. È la figlia dell’ex coordinatrice scientifica dell’UNIT. Posso farti una domanda?”

Koshei sorride, giocherellando con un filo d’erba fra le dita. Per la siesta tra le frasche ha abbandonato il trench e la giacca, e per il caldo ha arrotolato le maniche della camicia. Si sono accomodati sul decrepito telo da mare che Donna aveva nel vano oggetti del vespino, e che probabilmente una volta ha raffigurato degli immortali Puffi.

“Ne hai già fatta una. Ma se vuoi ne puoi fare un’altra, Donna Tyler.”

Donna allunga una mano pesantissima per dargli un pugno che lo sfiora appena, mette un principio di broncio e poi ride.

“Non fare il saccente con me, _spaceboy_ , ricordati, sono la tua guida turistica nonché il tuo meccanico di fiducia. E comunque, la domanda è questa. Ophelia adesso funziona, giusto? Hai… credo tu abbia fatto un giro di prova?”

Koshei si volta, l’osserva per un istante, sopracciglio alzato e aria interrogativa.

“Oh, come lo so? Beh, ero sveglia questa notte,” prosegue la ragazza, con una scrollata di spalle. “Stavo leggendo dei _wormhole_ e ho fatto tardi. E poi ho sentito il rumore dei motori.”

“Se fossi uscita ti avrei portato a fare un giro di prova.”

“Ah no, ho visto papà in giardino con te,” ribatte Donna in un sussurro molto più quieto, guardando le foglie sugli alberi, passando una mano nell’erba e toccando con delicatezza la corona fragile di un soffione.

Koshei non risponde, ma il suo sospiro è quello di chi ha capito tutto, e quel singolo sbuffo di fiato è una risposta che vale molto più di qualsiasi mazzetto di parole ben scelte.

“Io non so tutti i dettagli,” riprende Donna, lentamente. Il suo tono è serio, anche se lo sguardo continua a vagare lungo i fili d’erba e le minuscole margherite bianche e gialle che la cospargono. “Ma più o meno so cosa è successo. Una parte me l’hanno raccontata i miei genitori, alcune cose le ha sapute Tony a Torchwood, in parte la battaglia di Canary Wharf è stata combattuta anche da questa parte. Io lo so che mia nonna Jackie e mia madre vengono dall’altra parte,” continua, con una piccola scrollata di spalle. “Anche se la mamma se può non ne parla. Da bambina ero molto curiosa, a volte chiedevo a papà. Una volta mi ha parlato del Dottore, ha cercato di spiegarmi, ma credo che fosse troppo difficile per lui da spiegare e troppo difficile per me da capire, ero piccola. Koshei, tu c’entri qualcosa col Dottore?”

Koshei annuisce lentamente, Donna ha già altre domande pronte in canna.

“E se Ophelia è a posto e l’hai portata anche a fare un giro di prova, perché non sei andato via? Io… suppongo che vorrei tornare a casa, dalla mia famiglia… ammesso che tu ne abbia una. E… cosa c’entra il Dottore con mio padre?”

“ _Parbleu_ , frena ragazzina, mi dai le vertigini e sì che sono abituato ad atterraggi violenti!” risponde l’alieno voltandosi sul fianco, in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Donna, e avere i suoi occhi attenti puntati direttamente in viso, come un’inquisitrice molto, molto carina e molto, molto persistente.

“Una cosa alla volta,” riprende Koshei. “Sì, Ophelia è a posto, il guasto non era poi tanto grave. In parte si è riparata da sola, in parte sei riuscita a sistemare quello che lei non poteva aggiustare da sé. Sono stato un paio d’ore nel futuro e sono tornato indietro, tutto qui. Potrei fare quel giro fino alla Luna, _potremmo_ farlo più tardi, se desideri, ma di fatto non posso tornare a ‘casa’, come dici tu.”

“Perché?”

Koshei sbuffa, inizia a tracciare circoletti sul tessuto scolorito del telo da mare.

“Normalmente non è possibile passare da una realtà all’altra. Non ci sono passaggi e le due o più sono separate ermeticamente, come due bolle o due palloncini che non comunicano in nessun modo, mi segui? _Benissimo_. Tuttavia di tanto in tanto si apre una crepa tra le dimensioni, ed è possibile cadere in questa crepa e finire dall’altra parte.”

“E la crepa? Se è ancora lì potresti usarla per tornare indietro. O no?”

Koshei scuote piano la testa, occhi lontani come se fosse assorto in complicati calcoli e considerazioni.

“Tecnicamente sì. Ma il punto è che quelle crepe non restano mai aperte molto a lungo. Se anche sapessi dov’era quando ci sono passato attraverso, non la troverei più lì, sarebbe già richiusa per sempre.”

“Quindi potresti restare bloccato qui.”

“Proprio così, Donna Tyler.”

“Ti dispiacerebbe così tanto?” domanda Donna prima di potersi fermare, prende un’espressione sorpresa quando si rende conto di quello che ha detto.

“Suppongo che potrei consolarmi, la compagnia è buona,” ribatte Koshei con un mezzo sorriso, “avrei comunque un intero universo alternativo da esplorare. Ma _ho_ una famiglia dall’altra parte, Donna, e ho paura di pensare a quello che potrebbero inventarsi pur di ritrovarmi.”

“Non ti possono aiutare, dall’altra parte? Tuo padre? Tua madre? Ammesso che tu li abbia, certo, e non sia nato da un uovo o, che ne so, per gemmazione,” termina Donna, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Koshei scuote la testa, ride senza potersi trattenere.

“No, ragazzina, hai ragione, sono nato in quella che potremmo definire ‘la maniera tradizionale’. Ho una madre e un padre, sì. E no, al momento non possono aiutarmi in alcun modo. Non sono nella loro stessa realtà, non possono più sentire la mia presenza. È per questo che devo darmi da fare io da questa parte.”

“E se anche trovassero una crepa,” riprende Donna seguendo il ragionamento, “non avrebbero la certezza che sia quella giusta. Ho capito, _spaceboy_ , è più difficile del previsto. Ma credo che papà possa aiutarti, no?”

Koshei annuisce gravemente. “Credo che sia l’unica persona che possa aiutarmi in questo momento.”

Donna scatta a sedere più attenta, osservando ogni minuscolo movimento del viso di Koshei con interesse quasi doloroso.

“Il Dottore… chi è, per te?”

“È mio padre,” risponde Koshei con semplicità, osservando Donna che annuisce lentamente.

“L’ho visto, sai. La settimana scorsa.”

“ _Cosa?_ E quale era?!” Koshei balza a sedere con uno scatto violento, come punto da una vespa.

“Quale? Non lo so,” risponde Donna scrollando le spalle, “ma ora che ci penso vedo un po’ la somiglianza. Aveva una giacca di tweed e un ridicolo farfallino.”

Koshei sembra sgonfiarsi, visibilmente deluso.

“Troppo giovane, non va bene. Ma cosa ci faceva qui, quel pazzo sconsiderato, cosa…?”

“È venuto a trovare mia madre, ha detto, ma aveva sbagliato l’anno, o qualcosa del genere. E adesso ho… ho capito un po’. Forse ho capito tutto,” continua Donna sgranando gli occhi, enormi quando le giuste connessioni si accendono nella sua mente come file di lampadine natalizie.

“Cosa hai capito?” ribatte Koshei, rimettendosi comodo con uno sbuffo rassegnato.

“Il Dottore è tuo padre, giusto? E tu dici che mio padre è l’unico in grado di aiutarti a tornare a casa. Io credo che sia vero… e io lo so da dove viene mio padre, o almeno so… so delle cose.” Si rimette stesa sul telo da spiaggia, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, fissa le fronde o forse il cielo, mentre raggruppa le informazioni che ha sempre posseduto e mai collegato.

“Una volta, avrò avuto dodici anni, una cosa così. Una volta papà mi ha preso da parte e mi ha spiegato un po’. Mi ha detto che lui è una Metacrisi umana, qualcosa che non è mai successo prima nella storia e che probabilmente non succederà mai più in futuro. Non è mai sceso nei dettagli, ma ci teneva a dirmelo.” Donna inspira lentamente, ributta fuori il fiato in uno sbuffo. “All’epoca mi era sembra soltanto tutto molto figo, ma suppongo che papà volesse dirmelo perché sai, dodici anni, sviluppo alle porte,” continua, con una spallucciata, “magari voleva essere sicuro che gli dicessi qualsiasi cosa di strano potesse succedermi. Beh, oltre allo strano _normale_. Comunque, ora capisco. È la Metacrisi umana del Dottore, vero?”

Koshei annuisce, sì-sì.

“Hai delle ragguardevoli meningi, Donna. Sì, John è la Metacrisi del Dottore, e il Dottore è mio padre.”

Donna si acciglia per un istante, la fronte contratta nello sforzo.

“Ma quindi sei mio fratello? Siamo fratelli, in maniera convoluta e contorta?”

Koshei passa la mano su un gruppetto di margherite gialle, quasi accarezzandone le corolle, prima di rispondere. Questa Donna Tyler ha davvero le domande più assurde e divertenti in quella sua testolina rossa.

“… direi che in modo convoluto e contorto potrei essere tuo fratello in un futuro che non si è mai verificato per tuo padre, come tu potresti essere mia sorella in un futuro che non si è mai verificato per mio padre.”

“Quindi? Non siamo neanche della stessa specie. Io sono umana, tu sei un Time Lord. Lontani cugini?”

Ah basta, _ça suffit_ , Koshei scoppia a ridere di gusto, con tanto di testa gettata indietro e mani sulla pancia. Anche la discussione più seria e surreale diventa fonte di ilarità con questa umana. L’alieno è colto totalmente impreparato quando Donna balza e l’abbraccia forte, spingendo entrambi lunghi distesi sul vecchio asciugamano da mare.

“Ah, non lo so,” ride ancora Koshei, tentando di sorreggerla e finendo spalmato sotto di lei, “è così importante? Hai bisogno di un’etichetta, mh?”

Donna si rimette a sedere staccandosi a malincuore dall’abbraccio, si sposta i capelli dal viso, sputacchia una ciocca che le è finita in bocca.

“Ah, no. Ma ora capisco perché papà è così nervoso e preoccupato. A dire il vero riesco a pensare almeno metà delle cose che papà e mamma devono aver pensato da quando sei arrivato a casa nostra. Ora che ci penso,” prosegue dopo un’interruzione, “scommetto che non è un caso se sei piombato proprio in casa nostra, l’unica casa accogliente di tutto questo universo, mh?”

“Il sangue chiama il sangue, Donna Tyler, anche attraverso le realtà e gli universi, anche attraverso la barriera di specie diverse. Ophelia ha un protocollo d’emergenza, programmato in modo che la nave si materializzi nel punto più vicino a qualcuno della mia famiglia, a qualcuno di _sicuro_. In questa realtà non c’è nessuno, se non John Tyler, sua moglie, sua figlia. Ophelia si è avvicinata il più possibile, pur essendo gravemente danneggiata.”

Donna sceglie quel momento per tirarsi ancora a sedere con uno sbuffo sonoro. “Adesso basta parlare, _spaceboy_ , continuiamo il nostro giro? Non ti ho ancora mostrato dove facciamo gioco di ruolo dal vivo ogni fine settimana, né la fumetteria e se è per questo, neanche lo squarcio sulla facciata del Big Ben, è stato un sacco di tempo fa, sai? Mia madre l’ha visto accadere, era finita da questa parte per caso, _molto bene_! Probabilmente neanche immaginava…” Mentre parla si alza in piedi, afferra con una mano l’angolo del telo di spugna, con l’altra stringe saldamente quella dell’alieno, non la lascia andare finché questi non si è rimesso in piedi e non l’ha seguita a passo spedito fino al vespino. Dopo monta in sella dietro di lei, e se anche Donna non può tenerlo per mano, Koshei è costretto a stringerle le braccia intorno alla vita.

“ _Allons-y!”_ esclama Donna, partendo a tutta birra, dando uno o due colpi di clacson giusto perché può. C’è un pensiero che sfarfalla – leggero, discreto – in fondo alla mente di Koshei mentre sfrecciano via, talmente impalpabile da non poterlo cogliere o comprendere, e questo non è né il tempo né il luogo perché ciò accada. Ma il pensiero è lì, pronto ad essere afferrato al momento opportuno.

-

A Canary Wharf, negli uffici ultramoderni di Torchwood One, è una giornata tranquilla. Il che vuol dire che ogni minima attività terrestre o extraterrestre è comunque vagliata e considerata nei minimi particolari, interminabili comunicati stampa vengono emessi a scadenze regolari da squadroni di impiegati di basso livello, annoiati e con un occhio voglioso alla bella giornata fuori dalle finestre a specchio, e il caffè viene consumato a barili ad ogni livello dell’organigramma aziendale.

Tony Tyler è al lavoro da ieri su niente meno che un codice bianco, uno stupido _codice bianco_ per il quale lui, Charlie, e un’altra mezza dozzina di agenti giovani è stata richiamata dal dolce far niente domenicale.

Un codice bianco è, oh, un pallone aerostatico che viene erroneamente letto dai radar ( _medievale!_ ), una donna grassa e bitorzoluta scambiata per un alieno ( _ridicolo_ ), un pazzo che tempesta il centralino di chiamate urlando che Elvis viene da un pianeta chiamato Graceland ( _vero, ma non pertinente_ ).

Sbuffando nel suo cubicolo all’interno dell’ufficio _open-space,_ Tony si appoggia allo schienale della sua sedia, e accoglie con estrema gratitudine la tazza di caffè d’asporto che una mano provvidenziale gli porge dall’altro lato della partizione.

“Ehi grazie, Charlie,” borbotta, stirandosi il collo incrocchiato e rispondendo automaticamente. In teoria Charlie lavora al quarto piano, I.T. Branch e via discorrendo, mentre Tony, quando non è richiesta la sua presenza sul campo, si annoia alla scrivania al terzo piano, Operative Room. In pratica ognuno dei due compie una lunga deviazione durante la propria pausa caffè, e se il lavoro pressa e preme e non ci si può spostare dalla postazione (fosse _almeno_ un codice giallo, per Cthulhu!) preferiscono un uso liberale del messenger integrato al sistema operativo.

“Prova ancora,” ribatte la dispensatrice di caffè, e Tony si volta così velocemente da farsi scattare atlante, epistrofeo, e le altre cinque vertebre in una raffica di mitraglia, rat-tat-tat-tat-ta.

“Rose?! Ma che diavolo               !” sbotta Tony, massaggiandosi il collo e provando a piegarlo da ogni lato per controllare che sia ancora tutto perfettamente attaccato e funzionante. “Che ci fai ai piani bassi? Non dovresti essere al nono piano in mezzo alle nuvole con i tuoi massaggiatori personali e un martini con l’olivetta? Ah! Voi vip!”

Rose ride, e prende un sorso di caffè dalla propria tazza, poi scuote la testa.

“Ah, il paradiso di Risorse Umane, mh? Dovresti passarci una giornata, e poi ti mancherebbero i comunicati sui codici bianchi. Cos’è stavolta? Avvistamenti di Marilyn? Rapimento e gravidanza aliena?”

Tony scuote la testa, alza le mani con fare sconfitto. “Non lo so più neanche io. Non ho neanche capito perché ci hanno fatto venire _ieri_ per questa roba stupida. Alcuni turisti stranieri sono stati derubati in centro, sono stati accompagnati in centrale di polizia per fare denuncia e lì è stato scoperto che avevano regolari documenti e passaporti, sì, ma del pianeta _Port Royal_.”

“Turisti dalla Fascia Caraibica? È un po’ fuori strada per una gita fuori porta, ma se erano in regola non ci vedo niente di strano,” commenta Rose, porgendo al fratellino una busta di carta della caffetteria, contenente un muffin e tre cookies in tre diverse varietà di cioccolato.

“Sì boh, non capisco perché tutta questa attenzione, ce la siamo cavata con un paio di telefonate alla polizia, un risarcimento ai turisti, e _ottocentomila_ comunicati stampa,” risponde Tony, addentando i tre biscotti sovrapposti e assaporando con aria goduriosa la mescolanza di sapori. “Charlie ha cancellato un po’ di record da vari database e fine. Alla fine quel piccolo… quel piccolo problema nel vostro giardino di casa ha sollevato meno polvere di un semplice scippo.”

Tony abbassa la voce quando il viso di Rose diventa serio, la sua espressione urgente, e la sorella gli fa cenno di star zitto portandosi un dito alla bocca.

“Ho controllato con John,” sussurra, mentre il suo sguardo saetta di qua e di là, furtivo. “L’impatto _è_ stato registrato, ma la nave non era visibile sui radar, è comparsa all’improvviso e dal nulla. Probabilmente aveva gli schermi alzati, o un filtro di percezione, non lo so,” prosegue, scuotendo la testa, “ad ogni modo John dovrebbe essere in grado di insabbiare la cosa. E ti prego di non parlarne in giro.”

Tony si spolvera le briciole dalla maglietta – Oregon Trail, oggi, nientemeno – e dai calzoni, annuisce con forza.

“Non ti preoccupare. Sarò muto come la proverbiale tomba. Muto! … e ora torno ai miei codici bianchi, mentre tu vai ad angariare povere reclute indifese. Divertiti, Agente Tyler.”

“E buona giornata a te, Agente Tyler,” ribatte Rose, sporgendosi nel cubicolo quanto basta per abbracciare un istante il fratello. “Se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi, ma attento ai piani alti… chi lo sa che non ci sia un Jagrafess in cima?”

“Guarda che glielo dico, al Boss, che lo chiami Jagrafess quando non ascolta.”

Rose ride e si allontana senza rispondere, ticchettando sul pavimento lucido con i tacchi intimidatori che indossa soltanto quando deve calarsi nei panni della pericolosa selezionatrice R. M. Tyler.

Saranno sette o otto anni che non prende più parte ad una missione sul campo, ed è difficile mandare via il retrogusto nostalgico al pensiero di quei giorni carichi di adrenalina e sorprese, misteri e pericoli. Ci pensa mentre l’ascensore la porta al nono piano con poco più di un soffio, e un minuscolo contraccolpo sotto le suole delle sue scarpe quando la piattaforma si ferma a livello con il pavimento.

Se l’ascensore potesse parlare – cosa che di fatto _fa_ , annunciando il piano e l’apertura delle porte – saprebbe forse ripetere i discorsi che Rose si fa ognuna delle cinque mattine a settimana in cui va a selezionare candidati per Torchwood.

I discorsi sono ovviamente cambiati con il passare del tempo, rispecchiano periodi e strati della sua vita come le stratificazioni geologiche in un campione di terreno.

C’è stato il periodo del Sollievo, misto inevitabilmente ai suoi cugini Rimorso e Rimpianto.

Sollievo per aver lasciato il servizio attivo, dopo l’ultimo scampato pericolo, dopo l’ultima volta che lei e John hanno rischiato la vita e se la sono cavata per pura fortuna. Con una figlia di soli dodici anni parcheggiata dai nonni. No, grazie.

Anche ormai ha vissuto più anni con un padre di quanti ne abbia vissuti senza nella sua vecchia vita, Rose non desidera che Donna debba sopportare lo stesso senso di perdita, la stessa mancanza di un pezzo considerevole nel tessuto stesso della propria esistenza.

Il rimpianto è per le occasioni perse, tinto di invidia ai racconti entusiasti degli agenti più giovani. Ah, li seleziona apposta così, pieni di vita e di curiosità, un pizzico di spregiudicatezza e coraggio da vendere. In ognuno vede una parte diversa di se stessa alla loro età, ancora più giovane quando la sua vita è cambiata la prima di tante volte. Di tanto in tanto uno di questi ragazzi semplicemente _si perde_ nello svolgimento delle proprie funzioni: morti, feriti, dispersi, agenti che lasciano il servizio, agenti che perdono la testa.

Accade abbastanza di rado perché sia sempre un colpo al cuore, e abbastanza spesso perché ogni volta non sia la prima, e il dolore sia sempre sminuito da una colpevole assuefazione.

Il rimorso è per non averlo fatto prima, per non aver trascorso più tempo con Donna da bambina, ed è quello che un po’ è sempre svanito per primo, asciugato come acqua al sole ogni vola che Rose è tornata a casa ed è stata aggredita dall’abbraccio energico di Donna, dalle sue chiacchiere entusiaste, dalle mille domande sul suo lavoro.

Donna è sempre stata la prima, più convinta fan degli Agenti Tyler e Tyler.

C’è stato il periodo dell’Angoscia, soprattutto all’inizio, quando era sola. All’inizio quando Donna non era ancora nata, e non avrebbe neanche potuto esserlo, perché John non esisteva ancora, e il Dottore era bloccato oltre una parete bianca, dall’altro lato di quella dannata spiaggia.

Ogni giorno su per quell’ascensore e in fondo a quei corridoi fino al disordine creativo della Operative Room pensando a Cybermen e Dalek e ad una guerra combattuta tra due dimensioni, lei rimasta in quella sbagliata. Pensando a come trovare il Dottore, prima che il vuoto inghiottisse ogni cosa.

Oh, c’è stato il periodo dell’Entusiasmo, certo, e sono stati tra gli anni più belli della sua vita, tra missioni e ricognizioni, ricerche e salvataggi perigliosi, includendo anche ogni singola occasione in cui lei e John siano tornati feriti e malmessi, scossi e grati anche solo di essere ancora vivi.

Sono quasi vent’anni di discorsi, escludendo giusto gli anni in cui è stata in viaggio con John per tutto il globo, e se oggi può affrontare lo specchio all’interno dell’ascensore con un sorriso e un piccolo sbuffo autoironico è proprio grazie ai suoi discorsi con se stessa, merito del fatto di essersi analizzata, di aver srotolato quella matassa un filo alla volta, ogni giorno, centimetro dopo centimetro.

Rose raddrizza le spalle mentre esce dall’ascensore –  con un ultimo lontanissimo ricordo di una voce familiare che le urla ‘Fai attenzione al disinfettante!’- e sopprime il sorriso spontaneo che quel ricordo le genera. Ha dei candidati da grigliare, e un contegno da mantenere, ma quel sorriso può restare, può arderle dentro e darle energia come un immenso sole interiore.

(Se soltanto lo sapesse, che i candidati l’hanno soprannominata ‘il Lupo Cattivo’ delle Risorse Umane.)

-

Di ritorno a casa Tyler, ubriachi di sole e spettinati, Koshei e Donna riparano nella quieta freschezza della cucina, scherzando e bisticciando mentre Donna prepara il tè e scova un pacchetto di biscotti nascosto sul fondo della dispensa, la riserva non-tanto-segreta di sua madre contro gli attacchi di fame notturni della figlia.

Koshei ha una domanda da farle, una domanda che gli esita sulla punta della lingua, impigliata tra i denti o forse sul fondo della gola, e gli splende negli occhi mentre Donna versa l'acqua calda nella teiera blu e sceglie le tazze più ridicole, propone dieci diverse varietà di tè.

"Arancia e cannella? O forse tè verde alla torta di mele? Ma chi si inventa queste cose poi io non lo so, cosa c'è di male con un buon Prince of Wales?" cogita Donna, rovistando tra confezioni di cartoncino con marchi pregiati e scatolette di latta che frusciano e sussurrano quando vengono spostate. 

Ah, Koshei la sente, la domanda di Donna, inespressa e forse ancora neanche pensata, ma nondimeno _lì,_ nella sua mente, dove i suoi sensi possono protendersi e raggiungerla, sfiorarla.

"Perché non sei mai stata sulla H.M.S. Britannia, e non hai mai assaggiato il chai aromatizzato con rosa vegana e il ceylon al caramello salato del pianeta Als. Sei mai stata su Als, Donna Tyler? No? Beh, non andarci, è una trappola per turisti. Ma se proprio volessi un giorno potrei mostrarti le sue famose cascate di sale. Sai, vengono da ogni parte dell'universo e anche da qualche universo vicino pur di vederle. È quasi un pellegrinaggio religioso. Esistono artisti che trascorrono tutta la vita a tentare di ritrarre le cascate di sale sotto le diverse combinazioni di luce dei tre soli!"

Donna non risponde subito, versa il tè nelle tazze e si concede un generoso cucchiaino di zucchero. Alza un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo e Koshei annuisce, accetta lo zucchero e prende un sorso bollente mentre Donna raggruppa le parole e si lancia all'attacco.

"Lo faresti veramente?"

"Cosa?" domanda Koshei, ed è più per forma che per effettiva necessità. Sa benissimo qual è il soggetto della domanda, e  _sì,_ gli piace che Donna lo enunci per esteso, grazie tante.

"Portarmi a vedere le cascate di sale o, se è per questo, a fare quel giro di prova sulla Luna... come dicevi questa mattina. Dicevi sul serio? Potremmo andare? Anche adesso?"

Il giovane la scruta attentamente, cerca di leggerle negli occhi, nella curva del nasino, in quelle delle labbra la corrispondenza con quanto le sente dire, e con quanto può leggerle nella mente.

“Certo che sì, Donna Tyler!” risponde Koshei, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo e scattando in piedi. Le porge la mano, e Donna è lesta a stringerla con la sua. “Andiamo, ti porterò fino alla Luna, non è emozionante?”

“Certo che sì!” ribatte Donna, ripetendo senza volere le parole di Koshei, mentre lo segue in giardino verso il cratere, sul fondo del quale Ophelia sembra sonnecchiare placida. Se un’astronave può sonnecchiare, o svegliarsi con un _whorp?_ interrogativo nel momento in cui i due giovani oltrepassano la soglia.

“Io _adoro_ la Luna,” continua Donna, girando intorno alla console e accarezzando interruttori assortiti con la punta delle dita, delicatamente. Ophelia sussurra la sua approvazione, le lucciole nel Time Rotor ammiccano come facendo l’occhiolino, e Koshei si rende conto in quel momento che la terreste che sta rapidamente diventando la sua preferita e la sua _musa_ si piacciono. Si vogliono bene, persino. La scoperta è abbastanza da costringerlo a deglutire, e non può indugiare sul pensiero perché Donna gli sta raccontando della sua passione per i programmi spaziali.

“Il programma spaziale del British Rocket Group è _fantastico_ , ne hai mai sentito parlare?”

“No.” Koshei sorride alla citazione involontaria, Donna arriccia il nasino con aria dispettosa mentre l’alieno controlla i settaggi, inserisce le coordinate. Prima che Donna possa rendersene conto, il lamento metallico della nave riempie l’aria e con uno scossone Ophelia prende il volo.

“Ma puoi raccontarmelo,” continua Koshei, indicandole la _chaise longue_ , e voltandosi poi ad accarezzare la nappa dello zig-zag plotter. “Come va, _ma petite?_ Come ti senti?”

Per tutta risposta Ophelia emette un _whorp_! entusiasta, e lo scossone che costringe pilota e passeggera ad aggrapparsi ad ogni possibile sostegno somiglia tanto ad una felice capriola attraverso il tempo e lo spazio.

“È felice!” esclama Donna, balzando in piedi dalle profondità della _chaise longue_ in cui è stata catapultata, e avrebbe del tutto dimenticato il programma spaziale, forse persino la Luna, se in quel momento Ophelia non atterrasse dolcemente, segnalando la propria soddisfazione con un armonioso sussurro metallico.

“Siamo arrivati,” annuncia Koshei, trattenendo un sorriso all’aria sorpresa di Donna, al modo in cui la sua espressione muta da perplessità per l’aver fatto tanto presto a eccitazione per quello che si nasconde dietro le porte di legno dell’astronave.

“Ophelia, fai gli onori di casa, _ma petite,_ mostriamo a Donna quello che sai fare,” continua l’alieno, blandendo l’astronave come se fosse un cucciolo o un bambino.

Sotto gli occhi di Donna, le porte di legno si spalancano sulla magnifica desolazione dell’ _Oceanus Procellarum_ e dagli altoparlanti della TARDIS sgocciola lentamente, dolcemente, la Sonata al Chiaro di Luna.

“Bel tocco,” mormora Koshei all’astronave, e poi tace e si gode l’espressione di Donna, il suo avvicinarsi dapprima con cautela alla porta spalancata sullo spazio siderale, per poi correre fuori scalciando sbuffi di sottilissima polvere lunare, e tornare dentro di gran carriera con gli occhi sgranati e i capelli in disordine.

“È Ophelia vero? Non, non ho una tuta o un respiratore, e la nave non è pressurizzata e- ma _certo_ che è la TARDIS! È una bolla di atmosfera respirabile intorno alla cabina?”

Koshei non riesce a infilare neanche una parola di traverso in mezzo alla slavina di domande, si limita ad annuire e ad offrirle la mano. “Vieni, Donna Tyler, e non dire che non ti porto mai da nessuna parte.”

Emergono a pochi metri da dove è stata piantata bandiera degli Stati Uniti d’America, quasi un secolo fa, durante la missioneApollo 12. La bandiera è ancora lì, in piedi e fiera nonostante le temperature estreme le abbiano smangiato stelle e strisce, divorato ogni colore.

È diventata completamente bianca, e mentre Koshei pensa che questo colore la renda più appropriata ad uno sbarco pacifico ( _umani! Sempre pronti a infilzare bandiere ovunque in nome di questa repubblica o quella regina)_ , Donna mormora sottovoce le parole sulla placca di metallo lasciata durante la missione precedente, la prima ad atterrare sulla Luna.

“’Veniamo in pace a nome di tutta l’umanità.’ Adesso sì che è vero,” commenta, e poi indica un’altra bandiera, poco lontano. “Guarda! La nostra è ancora colorata, anche se il rosso è diventato rosa.”

“La vostra?”

“Sì! Come ti dicevo, il BRG ha ripreso le missioni lunari quando ero piccola. C’era stata anche una missione su Marte con una sonda senza equipaggio, si chiamava Guinevere One, ma è andata persa, è successo prima che io nascessi. Ad ogni modo il BRG ha mandato prima la Tempest I in orbita intorno alla Luna, e poi la Tempest II per uno sbarco vero e proprio. E hanno piantato la bandiera accanto a quella americana. Me lo ricordo, avevo dieci o undici anni. Sì, 2026, primo Novembre.”

Donna sorride, si sposta i capelli dal viso, lascia la mano di Koshei per avvinghiarsi al suo braccio, quasi non trattiene l’entusiasmo.

È _impossibile_ e _surreale_ e per tutto quello che ha imparato dai racconti dei suoi genitori, per tutto quello che _sa_ da Torchwood e dalla vita, per tutto quello che ha visto girando il mondo fin da quando era in fasce, questa è la prima volta che sente l’infinito e l’ignoto morderla dall’interno, sfiorarla ed invitarla con mani suadenti. È la prima volta che paura e piacere e desiderio le strisciano nell’anima come serpenti dalle spire immense.

“Com’è dall’altra parte, _spaceboy?_ Tu devi saperlo, tu vivi nel tempo e nello spazio. C’è stata la missione spaziale britannica? C’è la nostra bandiera sulla Luna?”

Koshei scuote la testa, no-no.

“No, non c’è. Lì la storia si è svolta diversamente. Ogni volta che viene fatta una scelta, Donna Tyler, ogni volta quella scelta genera decine di realtà parallele, in cui quella scelta non è mai stata fatta. Ah, _dannazione_ , l’ho fatto di nuovo. Sto invecchiando, Donna Tyler, inizio a sembrare mio padre,” prosegue, con una risata tra sé e sé.

“Ah, mia madre dice che sono il ritratto sputato di mio padre,” ribatte Donna, labbra arricciate in un sorriso da monella, un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti, “e mio padre dice che sono mia madre ma rossa e ancora più pericolosa.”

Koshei sospira, improvvisamente pensieroso, ma si stringe più vicino la ragazza, la trascina a muovere qualche passo lungo la superficie lunare, le racconta di come, nel suo universo, la Luna sia coperta di colonie a partire dagli anni ’40 del Ventunesimo Secolo, dimenticata poi in favore di Marte negli anni ’50.  Se suo padre fosse qui, non potrebbe trattenere un lungo brivido al pensiero della Bowie Base One.

“… e dovresti vedere Venere, ragazzina, atmosfera irrespirabile, ma i verdi e i blu? Ultraterreni, te lo dico io. Un paradiso per gli artisti.”

Il suo tempo qui sta scadendo. Koshei lo sente scorrere, attimo dopo attimo, in costante flusso. Quello che ha detto a Donna è vero, ogni scelta genera un ventaglio di ramificazioni, un impossibile dedalo di cause ed effetti in costante flusso (suo padre direbbe _wibbly wobbly_ , e Koshei sbuffa un po’), e la sua sola presenza in questo universo potrebbe avere conseguenze imprevedibili.

Senza contare le conseguenze generate dalle azioni sconsiderate che suo padre e sua madre potrebbero compiere per ritrovarlo, ed è lui a non poter trattenere un lungo brivido al solo pensiero.

E poi si dimentica di ogni cosa, perché Donna Tyler si sgancia dal suo braccio, corre avanti per sfiorare la bandiera britannica già mezza smangiata dalle radiazioni, raccoglie piccole rocce, inciampa in una cunetta e finisce lunga distesa nella polvere sottile. Non fa in tempo a preoccuparsi, perché Donna ride e crea un angelo della Luna agitando braccia e gambe nella regolite, e poi si alza per osservare il risultato.

Quando tornano alla TARDIS Donna ha polvere ovunque, le tasche piene di sassi, gli occhi pieni di stelle e lacrime.

Ha salutato la Terra, in piedi in mezzo ad un infinito mare di polvere grigia e ombre scure, osservando la piccola unghia di azzurro e bianco laggiù lontano in mezzo allo spazio siderale. Le sono venute in mente le parole degli astronauti dell’Apollo 8, i versi della Genesi durante il sorgere della Terra.

Per la prima volta ha capito veramente cosa voglia dire appartenere alla razza umana, e nella sua mente la considerazione per la sua specie si è ristretta a quella per gli abitanti di un formicaio. Minuscoli insetti impotenti di fronte all’immensità schiacciante del cosmo.

Scoppia in lacrime per un lungo attimo, seduta sulla _chaise longue_ in sala controllo, il viso tra le mani e le spalle scosse da singhiozzi violenti, mentre il suo corpo tenta di processare lo sgomento per la bellezza terribile, infinita, del creato. Ogni fibra del suo essere le urla che è sbagliato essere qui, che ogni sua cellula appartiene alla Terra, quel puntino azzurro su sfondo nero, perfetta per un francobollo commemorativo.

E allo stesso tempo ogni particella della sua anima le ordina di aprire gli occhi, di guardarsi intorno, di incamerare il più possibile di quella realtà, di fare spazio dentro di sé, di accogliere l’infinito e l’illimitato che non potranno mai essere contenuti in semplice essere umano, fosse anche più grande all’interno, fosse anche nato da una Metacrisi, come Donna.

 Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse – e nessuno glielo chiede, perché Koshei giocherella con i comandi e l’osserva di nascosto, chiedendosi cosa fare – non saprebbe neanche dire perché piange.

-

Il ritorno a casa Tyler è silenzioso, dimesso. Donna si asciuga le lacrime e tenta un pallido sorriso, ma è scossa e si vede chiaramente.

In mancanza di meglio, Koshei le prende la mano, la conduce in casa, la mette a sedere nel tranquillo, familiare pragmatismo della cucina, e prepara il tè. La scena è abbastanza ridicola perché Donna sbuffi una piccola risata, anche se ha gli occhi gonfi e l’aria stravolta.

Koshei è più bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni, ma il viaggio sulla Luna gli ha portato una o due epifanie abbastanza consistenti, che ora si gira e si rigira nella mente.

Donna è la sua prima terrestre, la sua prima umana. È la prima volta che viaggia con qualcuno, fosse anche per un solo viaggio, fosse anche per una sola lunghissima mezz’ora. I suoi balzi attraverso il tempo e lo spazio fino ad ora sono stati improntati al più dolce edonismo (e crede di meritarselo, visti trascorsi più lontani), alla più gratificante distrazione. Ad Anversa con Peter Paul Rubens e Jan Brueghel il Vecchio a dipingere fiori e panorami, a Roma con Caravaggio, a Londra con i Preraffaelliti, senza dimenticare le visite a Leonardo, i pomeriggi trascorsi con Vincent.

Ma Donna Tyler è la sua prima compagna di viaggio, ed è la prima volta che si trova ad dover affrontare lo sgomento, il terrore tutto umano nei confronti dell’immensità, il senso di nausea che si insinua in un singolo cuore umano all’idea di essere lontano da tutto ciò che è noto, conosciuto, _sicuro_.

Per uno stupido attimo desidera quasi che suo padre abbia compilato un manuale d’uso, una guida ai compagni umani e alle loro debolezze, e poi quasi ride, scuote la testa, ricorda la volta che l’uomo gli ha consigliato di non guardare i suoi errori se non per farne di propri, più belli e più spettacolari.

Un solo sguardo al musetto lacrimoso di Donna, mentre le porge la tazza fumante, e Koshei dimentica tutte le proprie elucubrazioni, comprende quale sia l’unica cosa che possa restituirle il sorriso. Mette giù la tazza, l’osserva per un lungo attimo, finché Donna non mormora ‘cosa?’ con voce ruvida, consumata dal pianto.

“Alzati in piedi un attimo, Donna Tyler.”

Donna lo guarda perplessa, sbatte le ciglia ancora bagnate, ma si tira in piedi. Non si aspetta che Koshei l’avvolga tutta in un abbraccio, come non si aspetta la differenza nella sua temperatura corporea (e a rigor di logica, con due cuori, quest’uomo non dovrebbe essere _più caldo di lei_? Ah, ma lei cosa ne sa), il doppio battito così veloce contro il suo unico cuore. Non si aspetta che la tenga stretta a sé con un pizzico di imbarazzo ma un’aria comicamente determinata, o che le accarezzi i capelli per consolarla.

“Va tutto bene, Donna Tyler, è tutto sotto controllo.”

Il rimedio è empirico e così _umano_ , ma Donna si riprende abbastanza da bofonchiare contro la sua spalla un “dillo, che era tutta una scusa per palparmi, _spaceboy_. Ti piacciono le terrestri?”

Koshei ride, le sfiora i capelli con le labbra, e non la lascia andare.

-

Sulla via di casa, John guida il furgone blu (con una fiancata strinata che non ha ancora avuto modo di riparare, e John stringe il volante con aria di scusa) e Rose si affloscia sul sedile del passeggero e scalcia via le scarpe col tacco a spillo che nell’ultima ora le hanno reso la vita impossibile. La giacca elegante del completo manageriale è il secondo capo di abbigliamento a fare una fine meschina, e due bottoni e due polsini più tardi, Rose allunga i piedi sul cruscotto in una posa da contorsionista che le riesce ancora e tira un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

John guarda la strada, cambia marcia, e un angolo della sua bocca si incurva in un sorriso.

“Comoda, Agente Tyler?”

“Comodissima adesso! Dovresti provarci ogni tanto,” aggiunge Rose passandosi le mani nei capelli e spettinandoli irrimediabilmente. Pesca dal cruscotto un elastico smangiucchiato e se li tira su in una disordinata coda color biondo cenere, si volta per osservare John nel suo smilzo completo blu marina, completo di camicia azzurra e cravatta bordeaux. Certe cose non cambiano mai, e se lei è rimasta in fondo la ragazza di un tempo, felice in jeans e felpa e con troppo mascara, John ha mantenuto – almeno sul lavoro – le sue uniformi di completi di sartoria e converse all star.

“Ringrazia il cielo che non porti un gambo di sedano all’occhiello,” ribatte John come tante altre volte prima, e poi prende a tamburellare sul volante il ritmo di quella canzone, cos’era, _it’s nice to be a lunatic_ , e Rose ride e urla “ATTERRAGGIO!” proprio mentre entrano nella via di casa.

“Corri!” comanda Rose mentre John termina di parcheggiare, e sfreccia giù dalla vettura caracollando scalza sul prato. Le gambe di John sono più lunghe, però, e lui la raggiunge appena prima che Rose, ridendo, gli chiuda in faccia la porta d’ingresso. Riesce a bloccarla, però, e quando John fa un passo indietro e si lancia contro la porta per aprirla, questa cede completamente sotto l’impeto e lo spedisce in scivolata sul tappeto dell’ingresso.

“Ehi! È un trucchetto sleale!” protesta John, mentre Rose richiude la porta e vi si appoggia sopra, piegata in due dal ridere e con le mani sulla pancia. “Che ti prende oggi, Rose Tyler, mh? Sei allegra.”

“Non sono allegra,” ribatte lei, tirando su col naso e sbattendo le ciglia bagnate dalla troppa ilarità, mentre si sporge per attirare John contro di sé, spettinargli i capelli già oltre ogni intervento riparatore e farlo chinare per ottenere un bacio. “Sono felice, è diverso. Ora mi baci o no?”

“Ah, amare, onorare e _obbedire_ , certo,” ribatte John, scuotendo la testa, poi Rose gli dà uno strattone e lui la bacia, anche se tanto per iniziare ridono un po’ entrambi. Ed è un bacio delizioso, con mille promesse di progredire in tutta una vasta gamma di piacevolezze, anche se inizia tutto storto, e John ha la cravatta che lo strangola (sciolta dalle dita veloci di Rose prima ancora che John si accorga effettivamente del fastidio), e l’impossibile ricrescita della barba di John graffia il viso di Rose come ha fatto negli ultimi vent’anni, ed è _una vita_ che certe faccende non nascono e progrediscono in verticale. Lo pensa John, e lo pensa Rose un attimo dopo, ed entrambi pensano simultaneamente di aggiornare il meeting al piano di sopra.

E ovviamente, è proprio quello il momento in cui un ruggito primordiale proviene dallo stomaco di Rose.

“Ah, no. Mai a stomaco vuoto,” ride lei, un po’ rauca, occhi lucidi e labbra arrossate.

“Non mi resta che sfamarti, allora, Rose Tyler,” risponde John, prendendola per mano e trascinandola in cucina, appena in tempo per sorprendervi Koshei e Donna, stretti in quello che sembra a tutti gli effetti un abbraccio disperato.

“Beh,” inizia Rose, con un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti, e John la fulmina con lo sguardo prima che possa dire “la cosa non mi sorprende per niente.”

Ma lo sguardo di Donna è ancora umido, mentre alza la testa spettinata dalla spalla di Koshei, e madre e padre impiegano soltanto un attimo a capire tutto.

John sospira, e la preoccupazione approfondisce il cipiglio che gli increspa la fronte.

“Dove e _quando_ l’hai portata, ragazzo?”

Koshei sospira in risposta, e non lascia andare Donna, anzi alza una mano per accarezzarle i capelli.

“Sulla Luna, per un giro di prova.”

“Ecco vedi, non c’era bisogno di portarmi fino alla fine del mondo, spaccone,” risponde Rose semplicemente, con una gomitata puntuta che toglie un po’ di drammaticità all’intera scena.

John sbuffa, gli viene da ridere, e la preoccupazione per sua figlia, le connotazioni di quanto deve essere accaduto (perché _niente_ è mai semplice quando si tratta di questa famiglia, e di _quell’altra_ famiglia, quella che avrebbe potuto essere sua, quella che _è_ sua in una realtà che per lui non esiste), si stempera un po’ nello scherzo di Rose.

“Ah, ma ero giovane, Rose,” ribatte, imitando il suo stesso vecchio accento, vocali chiuse e cadenza, “dovevo impressionarti!”

“Ah, ti prego, non farlo. Solo… non farlo,” ordina Rose, scuotendo la testa, e poi torna a guardare figlia e… figlio acquisito, nota il piccolo sorriso di Koshei mentre osserva Donna ancora tutta rannicchiata contro di lui, sorriso che si asciuga quando il giovane sembra colpito da un’idea.

“John, credo che dovremmo parlare. Ophelia può viaggiare e io dovrei tornare nella mia dimensione.”

John annuisce, indica le sedie intorno al tavolo. “Tè caldo con biscotti e piano di battaglia, direi. Anche io devo parlarti, ho delle informazioni che potrebbero fare al caso tuo.”

Dieci minuti dopo sono tutti intorno al tavolo della cucina, ognuno munito di tazza fumante. Donna si è seduta il più possibile vicino a Koshei, e osserva da sopra la sua spalla la mappa che suo padre srotola sul tavolo, tra un piattino di _jammie dodgers_ e il bricco del latte. Rose è accanto a John, e pur prestando attenzione alla discussione, non può fare a meno di divagare un po’, pensare alla singolare simmetria di due donne Tyler sedute allo stesso tavolo con il proprio alieno. Beh, John non si può definire un alieno, non proprio, e Koshei non si può _ancora_ definire l’alieno di sua figlia, e beh, forse sta sbagliando tutto e niente di questo ha alcun senso.

Per quello che ne sa, domani Koshei sarà ripartito per un altro universo, un universo in cui Rose Tyler è morta a Canary Wharf, un universo in cui il Dottore ha cambiato ancora faccia e indossa l’aspetto eccentrico di un trentenne con le bretelle e il farfallino.

Quindi non ha proprio senso divagare, e leggere nel comportamento di sua figlia più di quanto salti subito all’occhio.

“… negli ultimi venticinque anni, Torchwood ha preso nota di un certo numero di crepe tra la nostra dimensione e quelle parallele,” sta spiegando John, e Rose si redarguisce tra sé e sé e torna a fare attenzione. “Per la maggior parte dei casi, tali crepe si sono aperte e chiuse nel giro di poche ore. Sono fenomeni naturali, assestamenti del tessuto della realtà. È molto raro che qualcosa o qualcuno ci passi attraverso, e sicuramente è raro che ci sia passato tu, figliolo.”

Koshei annuisce, considerando con attenzione la mappa. “Hanno cadenza regolare? Sono prevedibili in qualche modo?”

John scuote la testa, indica alcuni punti marcati in colori diversi sulla mappa. “Non proprio. Una decina di casi all’anno, più o meno. Durata media meno di un giorno, in qualche caso due o tre ore al massimo. Spaziano attraverso tutto il mondo, con una concentrazione leggermente più alta in Europa. Torchwood non possiede strumentazione in grado di calcolare per ogni crepa la possibile realtà di destinazione. Fortunatamente, se vogliamo, grazie ai dati registrati durante la battaglia di Canary Wharf, possiamo stabilire con sufficiente facilità se la crepa porta nella _tua_ realtà parallela, Koshei.”

“È già qualcosa,” commenta il giovane, controllando i dati a corredo della mappa. “Guarda, John,” dice dopo un attimo, indicando le crepe marcate in rosso sulla mappa, “queste si sono aperte tutte nello stesso periodo di anni diversi, oscillando tra la seconda e la terza decade di Marzo, come se un evento in particolare le spingesse ad aprirsi.”

“Ehi, guarda, questa si è aperta proprio il giorno del compleanno di Tony,” interloquisce Donna, puntando i dito su uno dei circoli rossi. “Se fosse qui lo troverebbe divertente,” prosegue, e poi torna in silenzio ad accoccolarsi contro Koshei, il suo doppio battito che risuona contro di lei dalla spalla alla quale è appoggiata. È strano, come è strana la temperatura del suo corpo, più freddo rispetto al suo, ed è nuovo, ed è confortante sentirlo fermo e solido accanto a lei, ancora scossa dalla gita sulla Luna.

Koshei e suo padre le rivolgono un identico sorriso indulgente, e Donna sbuffa un po’ e infila la mano in quella di Koshei. Sì, lo sa che ha detto una stupidaggine, grazie tante, e che i due uomini stanno lavorando. Prende un biscotto e lo morde con più violenza del necessario.

A voler essere del tutto sinceri, non ha nessuna voglia che Koshei vada via, non ora che inizia a conoscerlo di più, non ora che ha viaggiato con lui, anche se soltanto per una misera mezz’ora.

“Non possiamo prevederne l’apertura,” continua John, “ma possiamo localizzarle con sufficiente approssimazione a distanza di un’ora dal loro manifestarsi. Il problema è che possono aprirsi in qualsiasi parte del mondo, e a raggiungerle si impiegherebbe troppo tempo.”

“Con la TARDIS si potrebbe essere lì in un attimo, _n’est-ce pas?”_

 _“Pas du tout_ ,” ribatte John, e Rose versa altro tè a tutti, apre un altro pacchetto di biscotti. John e Koshei sono presi dai loro discorsi, e si aspetterebbe che anche Donna partecipasse con più di una battuta ironica. La ragazza mastica il suo biscotto con aria distratta e risentita, quasi il biscotto le avesse fatto un’offesa personale.

“No ragazzo,” continua John, “la TARDIS creerebbe un’interferenza, una distorsione nel tessuto della realtà, e potrebbe far chiudere di colpo la crepa. Dobbiamo trovarne una il prima possibile, e che si possa raggiungere velocemente via terra. Capisci che questo esclude gran parte del mondo, e possibilmente gran parte dell’Europa meridionale.”

Koshei scuote la testa, volta la mappa per osservarla ancora in tutti i dettagli. “Non mi convince. Anche il più casuale degli eventi ha una determinata cadenza, o una ragione. E queste crepe non si aprono senza motivo. Se fossimo dalla mia parte, potrei pensare che una crepa o due sia naturale, e che tre o quattro possano essere causate dalle radiazioni di fondo del Terzo Big Bang, ma completamente a caso? No, l’universo non ama la casualità.”

“Terzo Big Bang?” chiede Donna, dalla spalla di Koshei.

“Oh sì,” ribatte il giovane, mentre un sorriso gli tira verso l’altro gli angoli della bocca, e un tocco di malizia gli illumina gli occhi. “L’universo dalla mia parte ha avuto un bel reset, è stato un _bordello_ , per dirla col mio amico Merisi. I cieli tremavano come se stesse tuonando, e hanno continuato a farlo per anni. Comunque, ve lo racconto volentieri in un altro momento. Ad ogni modo, nessun Big Bang aggiuntivo da queste parti, giusto? Non ve ne siete neanche accorti. Quindi se non è una radiazione di fondo, cos’è che tiene aperte le porte? Devo fare dei calcoli, John, ci vorrà un po’.”

John annuisce, termina il suo tè, si alza in piedi e spinge a posto la sedia.

“Lavora con calma ai tuoi calcoli, io andrò a pasticciare in laboratorio. A Torchwood ho rimediato componenti per costruire un rilevatore per quelle crepe. Con un po’ di fortuna riuscirò a costruirne uno che rilevi anche le coordinate del segnale.”

John si allontana, reclamando Rose come assistente. Donna resta accanto a Koshei, l’osserva tracciare lunghe serie di simboli matematici sconosciuti, annotazioni a margine in una sorta di stenografia che non potrebbe mai distinguere, ben differente persino dai circoletti che tanto tempo fa papà le aveva insegnato.

 Siede buona buona accanto al giovane, tentando di non disturbarlo ora che lo vede concentrato forse al di là della sua comprensione e intanto arde. Brucia dall’interno, una fucina di domande e risposte mischiate in una massa in scioglimento, il nucleo immensamente caldo di un reattore nucleare.

È passato troppo poco tempo perché possa accorgersene, e allo stesso tempo è passato abbastanza tempo da venerdì scorso perché possa comprendere di essere cambiata, di aver già innescato un cambiamento irrevocabile.

Lo shock che ha provato sulla Luna assistendo al sorgere della Terra, tanto piccola e insignificante e magnificente sullo sfondo dello spazio sconfinato, deve ancora assorbirsi, deve ancora veramente iniziare a far male, come un livido fresco ancora anestetizzato dall’adrenalina.

Ma la curiosità che le brucia dentro come il sole californiano che non l’ha mai abbandonata fin da piccola, quella è in pieno rigoglio, innescata dallo schianto di Koshei nel suo giardino, dalle sue parole, dalle sue promesse, resa più cupa e adulta dalle esperienze di questi giorni.

Se c’è mai stato un rito di passaggio più complesso e spaventoso di questo – e probabilmente l’alieno può raccontargliene mezza dozzina, iniziando forse da quello sguardo nell’Untempered Schism che non gli è stato mai imposto, e di cui ha sempre soltanto sentito parlare – Donna non crede che ce ne sia mai stato uno più immediato, come lo scattare perentorio di un interruttore da Off a On.

È tornata dalla Luna più donna, meno bambina, e il cambiamento è troppo improvviso, troppo doloroso, paragonabile alla riscrittura di ogni singola cellula, di ogni singola particella di sé.

Siede quieta accanto a Koshei, lo guarda ricoprire righe e righe di ordinati simboli alieni, e intanto _brucia._

-

John e Rose sono in garage ad armeggiare con componenti e attrezzi quando Tony irrompe in casa Tyler affamato come il lupo dei Duran Duran e si aspetta di essere sfamato. Ma il tavolo di cucina è sgombro di qualsiasi cosa sia commestibile e ricoperto di pagine e pagine di calcoli, e la cucina è popolata da Donna che si è appena ficcata in bocca l’ultimo biscotto, e da Koshei, immerso fino ai gomiti in equazioni quadridimensionali o qualche altra diavoleria del genere.

“Ehi,” saluta, sfilandosi la giacca e lasciandola sulla prima sedia a portata di mano. La maglietta del giorno è un inno a _Ritorno al Futuro_.

“Siete tutti a dieta?” domanda, accorgendosi poi della mappa, srotolata ancora su di un angolo del tavolo da cucina. “Ah-ah, John ha frugato di nuovo nell’archivio. Scommetto che stasera non si cena, eh, mostriciattolo?”

Donna scuote la testa, no-no. “Stiamo cercando di localizzare una crepa tra la nostra dimensione e l’altra, per aiutare Koshei a tornare a casa,” continua, dandogli una pacca amichevole quando il giovane passa accanto a lei, si sporge da sopra le loro spalle per osservare i calcoli di Koshei.

“Che _cos’è_ quella roba,” commenta dopo un attimo con un lungo fischio.

“Algebra a quattro dimensioni,” commenta Koshei, quasi tra sé e sé, “non rende bene su carta, mancano due dimensioni. Ma è tutto qui,” termina, indicandosi la fronte.

Tony sbuffa, e si preoccupa quando Donna non dice niente, non accusa neanche l’alieno di vantarsi troppo e in maniera del tutto gratuita.

“Mostriciattolo, che hai? Sembri stanca. O triste.”

Donna scrolla le spalle, si alza in piedi a malincuore.

“Lasciamo lavorare Koshei, andiamo a cercare mamma e papà? Sono in garage e non hanno ancora fatto esplodere niente, sono quasi preoccupata. E poi possiamo ordinare la cena. Ho voglia di kebab, tu? E tu Koshei? Tanto nessuno cucinerà niente, siamo in modalità ‘ricerca’,” conclude la ragazza con un piccolo sorriso buffo.

 “Certo, marmocchia,” ribatte Tony, e la prende per mano, trascinandola fuori senza troppe cerimonie.

Fanno due passi verso il garage, prima che Tony la faccia fermare nei pressi della panchina verde, la spinga a sedere.

“Ora mi dici che hai, ok? Cos’è successo?”

Donna scrolla le spalle, apre la bocca e la richiude, e i suoi occhi prendono l’aria smarrita di quella volta che si è persa al centro commerciale di Omaha nel Nebraska, e aveva soltanto quattro anni. Non è da Donna essere smarrita, come non è da Donna essere silenziosa e remissiva. Quindi Tony ha ragione, e c’è qualcosa che non va.

“Koshei mi ha portato sulla Luna,” inizia, e Tony strabuzza gli occhi e sbotta un ‘figo!’ che costringe Donna a sorridere e a rianimarsi un po’. “E io non lo so, mi sono spaventata suppongo. Ho visto la Terra lontana e piccola e ho pensato che siamo…” fa un gesto vago, indicando il giardino, la casa, se stessa, Tony. Il mondo intorno a lei. “Siamo piccoli e stupidi, formichine di fronte all’universo. Però questo formicaio è casa mia e, non lo so, è stato bellissimo e doloroso. Può essere bello e doloroso insieme? Come se il cuore fosse troppo gonfio per contenere tutto?”

“Ha senso, mostriciattolo, è come quando ho visto i miei primi alieni. Sono _alieni_ , non sei preparato alla loro _alienità_ finché non li vedi, e quando li vedi non sei preparato. Sei umano e non riesci a concepirli. Ci vuole tempo. E noi siamo anche fortunati, pensa alla nostra famiglia. E poi pensa alla gente _normale.”_

“Già, poveretti,” ribatte Donna, con una piccola risata. “E poi c’è un’altra cosa.”

“Cosa?”

Donna esita, si morde il labbro, si sposta i capelli dal viso. Poi spiana le spalle, alza la testa con fare fiero.

“Niente, lascia perdere. Non è il momento ora. Andiamo a vedere cosa fanno in garage?” prosegue, e proprio in quell’istante dal garage convertito in laboratorio proviene un’esplosione e un fiotto di fumo nerastro.

“Ecco appunto,” commenta Tony, l’afferra per mano e la costringe a spiccare la corsa.

-

In garage John ha un dito ficcato in bocca e un sopracciglio strinato, Rose ha in viso sbaffi di grasso molto simili a quelli che Donna indossa durante i propri esperimenti. Entrambi ridono come ragazzini in preda alla ridarella, schiantati sul pavimento sporco e senza fiato.

“È così che lavorate, mh?” li canzona Donna,  lanciandosi con piacere sul congegno appena assemblato e in vena d’umori esplosivi. “Allora? Funziona? Esplosioni a parte?”

John si schiarisce la gola non appena è in grado di parlare senza ridere, dà una pacca affettuosa al congegno, e sfiora un bottone rosso situato in un posto strano. Sullo schermo nero del rilevatore si accende la lancetta verde di un radar, che inizia immediatamente a scandagliare i cieli, producendo ogni tanto un _bip-bip_ da spazio profondo.

“Ecco, ora è in funzione scanner. Non appena avrà dati a sufficienza inizierà a produrre una stringa di coordinate per ogni singolo rilevamento. Ma ci vorrà tempo, e ogni rilevamento andrà controllato con i dati certi dell’altra dimensione, quella che interessa a Koshei.”

“Io ho fame,” dice Rose, e Tony lo dice contemporaneamente. I due fratelli si scrutano per un lungo attimo, poi Rose sbuffa una risata e Tony finge contegno.

“Voi _umani_ ,” li canzona Donna, che ha occhi soltanto per l’invenzione di suo padre, per quanto abbia l’aspetto di un assurdo conglomerato di parti meccaniche tra le più disparate.

“Ma come, mostrillo, un momento fa vaneggiavi di kebab e cipolle e ora ti metti al di sopra di queste umane debolezze?”

“Sono una donna, ho il diritto, anzi, il dovere di cambiare idea,” prosegue Donna, sfiorando il rullo di carta caricato nel rilevatore, la lunga striscia bianca sulla quale potrebbe da un momento all’altro – o forse domani? Dopodomani? Tra un mese? Mai? – comparire la soluzione.

“Va bene, mentre voi bisticciate e marcate il territorio io vado a sfrattare l’alieno dalla mia cucina e a ordinare da mangiare,” ribatte Rose, pulendosi le mani lorde di grasso in uno straccio bisunto. “E tu, Tony Tyler, non hai una casa, mh? Tua madre non sente la tua mancanza, di tanto in tanto?”

Tony rotea gli occhi, prende a gesticolare con orrore.

“Mia madre! Mia madre è quella che dice – e cito le sue testuali parole – è quella che dice che io sono il figlio di due universi, che non posso mai stare fermo senza andare in cerca di guai, sempre! Tutto mia sorella e tutto mio padre!”

Rose e Tony vanno avanti senza smettere di beccarsi e ridere, Donna resta un attimo indietro con John, che si toglie il dito dalla bocca osservandolo con aria critica – la punta inizia subito a sanguinare allegramente da dietro l’unghia – per poi ricacciarselo in bocca, tentando nel contempo di porre una domanda a sua figlia.

Donna ride, e gli offre il suo fazzoletto stropicciato ma pulito per tamponare la ferita.

“Non ho capito niente! Cosa borbotti?”

“Cos’è che ha detto Tony? Figlio di due universi? _Molto bene,_ non credevo che Jackie avesse tutta questa fantasia,” scherza, e guadagna per risposta uno scappellotto per niente doloroso da Donna.

“Oi! Non insultare la nonna, lo sai che non ha bisogno di sensi extra per captare le tue battute! E su, andiamo anche noi? Dai, papà, _allons-y!”_

Donna lo trascina via di peso, e John si acciglia un momento, ripone ordinatamente il pensiero in un angolo sgombro della sua mente. Non dubita che presto avrà senso.

_-_

In cucina Koshei è stato relegato alla poltrona nell’angolo presso il telefono, in compagnia della sua risma disordinata di calcoli e del cactus dell’Utah. Tony è appollaiato sulla sedia poco lontano, dopo aver chiamato la consegna a domicilio e aver aiutato Rose a sistemare la tavola.

“E dopo oggi si ritorna a regime,” borbotta Rose, osservando il calendario appeso alla parete con aria critica, “basta schifezze e palestra per tutti. Sì vabbè, chi voglio prendere in giro,” termina tra sé e sé, un po’ sbuffando e un po’ ridendo.

“Ti basterebbe una missione a settimana, Rose. Tutti quegli inseguimenti mantengono in forma,” ride Tony senza voltarsi a guardarla e schivando per puro istinto la spugnetta per i piatti che la sorella gli lancia in risposta.

John e Donna arrivano in quel momento. La ragazza scivola subito accanto a Koshei, sedendosi sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, John gli si avvicina e gli chiede quietamente come sia andata con i suoi calcoli. Koshei scuote la testa.

“Quei dati non hanno senso, John. Non c’è un singolo motivo per cui le crepe debbano preferire un periodo piuttosto che un altro. Eventi di questo genere hanno bisogno di un catalizzatore, di un… di un centro magnetico che li coordini. Una crepa nell’universo è una cosa sbagliata, è fuori dall’ordine cosmico. Quindi perché ce ne sono così tante? E sempre nello stesso periodo? Capisci cosa voglio dire?”

“Credimi, capisco molto bene, figliolo. E tu sai che io capisco. Quindi qualcosa di straordinario tende a lasciare aperto un corridoio tra le due dimensioni, giusto?”

Il giovane annuisce, occhi azzurri concentrati e intensi.

“Parlo delle crepe tra questa dimensione e la mia. Sono troppo regolari per essere casuali, e sono troppo frequenti per essere naturali. Qualcosa le causa ripetutamente con modalità simili, qualcosa che viene conteso tra le due realtà, che si piegano in un eterno tiro alla fune. Ma cosa può essere così potente, così importante?”

John si passa una mano nei capelli, si guarda intorno nel panorama familiare della sua cucina come se gli oggetti d’uso comune, i componenti della sua famiglia potessero in qualche modo dargli la risposta.

E poi, la trova nel posto più inaspettato.

“Una volta conoscevo una persona che credeva di essere completamente insignificante, la persona meno importante dell’universo,” inizia John, giocherellando con le proprie dita, eccetto quello contuso.

“Donna Noble,” mormora Koshei, sfiorando il suo nome quasi con reverenza.

“Donna Noble, sì. E senza di lei, nessuno di noi sarebbe qui. Io le devo la vita, la Terra le deve la vita, e nella tua dimensione gli universi cantano ancora la sua gloria, la donna più importante dell’universo, altro che un’insignificante precaria di Chiswick! Da anni i segni si stavano allineando, mentre ogni linea temporale convergeva su di lei, e lei era completamente ignara!”

“Dove vuoi arrivare, John?” lo interrompe gentilmente Rose, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. John prende fiato, lo sguardo duro e lontano mentre ogni pezzo del mosaico va al suo posto e l’immagine completa gli si sviluppa davanti.

“Donna Noble pensava di essere inutile, ed era il fulcro di diverse realtà. Oh, sono stato cieco, cieco e sciocco, quando l’ho sempre avuto sotto gli occhi, sotto gli occhi, capisci Rose? Tuo fratello!”

“Mio fratello, _cosa?_ ” ribatte Rose, estremamente sospettosa, e Tony perde l’equilibrio mentre si dondola sulla sedia, si schianta sul pavimento con un tonfo secco come uno sparo.

“Io _cosa?”_

“Ah, _e per forza_ ,” commenta Koshei, balzando in piedi e lanciando con malagrazia sulla poltrona il fascio di carte che ancora stringeva tra le mani. “Ma era abbastanza sottile da non essere evidente, John. Se io non fossi caduto in una di quelle crepe, non te ne saresti mai accorto, non avresti mai collegato.”

“Ho mal di testa,” si lamenta Tony, raggrumato sul pavimento mentre si strofina la zucca. “E vedo le stelle. Qualcuno mi spiega in inglese, per cortesia?”

“Papà ha ragione, è colpa tua, Tony!” risponde Donna, piena di entusiasmo. “L’hai detto tu prima no? Sei figlio di due universi!”

“Ma io scherzavo, è una stupidaggine che dice mia madre, che senso vuoi che abbia?” protesta il giovane, tastandosi il bernoccolo che inizia a pulsare spiacevolmente.

“John,” interloquisce Rose, con aria preoccupata, “credi che sia una cosa pericolosa? Spiegati!”

“Tony è figlio di due universi. Peter è di questo universo, Jackie viene con te dall’altro. Tu hai indosso abbastanza particelle di vuoto da risultare ‘illeggibile’, e io sono un caso a parte. Donna è nata qui. Ma Tony, Tony è un caso più unico che raro. I due universi si tendono per averlo da una parte o dall’altra, e le crepe sono il risultato della tensione. Ogni anno che passa, le due realtà si tendono un po’ di più l’una verso l’altra, aprono nuove crepe.”

“John, stai dicendo che _io_ sono la causa delle crepe nello spazio-tempo?”

“Da quando sei nato, direi. Forse ancora da quando tua madre era incinta. Non lo so, qui entriamo nel reame delle congetture. Ma se tanto mi dà tanto, il tuo compleanno è tra quanto? Una settimana? Dovremmo imbroccare la finestra giusta perché si manifesti una crepa adatta, _molto bene_!”

Koshei annuisce lentamente. “Ci serve una crepa abbastanza vicina da essere raggiunta prima che si richiuda, abbastanza stabile perché la TARDIS possa attraversarla senza interferire.”

“Quindi dobbiamo aspettare che il rilevatore faccia il suo mestiere e rilevi?” domanda Donna, osservando con curiosità le espressioni di ognuno dei suoi familiari.

John è acceso dall’interno, elettrico di fronte alla scoperta, nient’affatto preoccupato. Tony è perplesso, continua a sbattere le palpebre e si strofina il bozzo in mezzo ai capelli, sussultando di dolore quando Rose gli porge una confezione di piselli surgelati da appoggiare contro la parte dolente. Rose condivide parte della curiosità di John, parte dello sgomento di Tony. Se non fosse così, non sarebbe giusto. E Koshei ha l’aria pensierosa che poi è una delle sue espressioni ricorrenti, piuttosto che sollevato sembra quasi triste.

Ah, non vuole andare via, e questo Donna riesce a leggerlo senza possedere poteri speciali. Lo legge nella piega un po’ amara del suo sorriso e nel modo in cui gli si increspa la fronte in un leggero cipiglio.

“In sostanza, sì, Donna Tyler,” risponde, spostandosi il ciuffo dalla fronte.

“Allora vieni con me, andiamo un po’ in giardino, possiamo persino aspettare il fattorino del kebab lì fuori, dai, _andiamo!”_ incalza lei, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo fuori.

Si siedono sul prato mentre il cielo scolora progressivamente nel più scuro dei blu, e iniziano a spuntare le stelle, rade per via dell’illuminazione cittadina ma nondimeno presenti.

“Parlami delle stelle, _spaceboy_ , raccontami le tue storie. Non ho più tanto tempo per sentirle. Raccontami di quando tu e Pablo Picasso avete progettato Guernica, o di quando hai portato un mazzo di girasoli appena spiccati a Vincent. O di quando sei stato sul pianeta Olympia a dipingere donne nude per un anno. Mi va bene qualsiasi cosa. Tu racconta, io ascolto.” Con le sue ultime parole, Donna appoggia la testa alla sua spalla, non aggiunge altro.

“Ci sarebbe quella volta che sono stato sul pianeta Haukea, colonia umana. Il pianeta era diviso in due, le donne tutte da una parte, gli uomini vivevano oltre la montagna, in due tribù diverse. Si diceva che ogni venticinque, trent’anni, il grande Dio Banano prendesse forma umana e visitasse il villaggio…”

La storia è ridicola, Donna non sa in che percentuale sia vera, quanto Koshei si stia inventando su due piedi soltanto per canzonarla. Ma il suo tono è gentile, il racconto è capriccioso e frizzante quanto è assurdo, e per un altro lungo momento Donna può illudersi che questa avventura non termini qui e ora.

-

Il primo set di coordinate – sputacchiato controvoglia dal rilevatore – si risolve in un nulla di fatto. Nessuno è andato a dormire, stasera, anche se tutti sono in varia misura stanchi, spaventati, assorti.

Il rilevatore segnala la presenza di dati possibilmente utili con un lungo fischio assordante e querulo che ricorda quello di una sirena anti bombardamento. John scatta come una molla rilasciata all’improvviso, seguito poi dagli altri uniti in un drappello compatto, e prima ancora di silenziare l’allarme strappa la striscia di carta che il rilevatore ha prodotto.

“Che ne dici, ragazzo?” considera John, porgendo la striscia a Koshei, che scuote la testa.

“No. È una crepa qualsiasi, da qualche parte in Spagna a giudicare dalle coordinate. Se fosse adatta sarebbe comunque troppo lontana, e a giudicare dai parametri è troppo debole per resistere più di qualche ora. Ah, _tant pis_ ,” termina, e John non riesce a biasimare il ragazzo per la sua apparente rassegnazione. Se da un lato comprende il desiderio e la necessità di Koshei di tornare nel proprio mondo, dall’altro riesce a intravvedere senza difficoltà quando lasciare questa nuova casa lo rattristi.

“Sarà bene che mi porti il rilevatore in casa, non voglio fare un ruzzolone giù dalle scale per spegnerlo di notte,” considera John tra sé e sé, mentre tutti tornano in cucina per un’ultima tazza di tè.

Nessuno dorme veramente quella notte.

Tony si accampa in soggiorno e monopolizza la tv, sempre in compagnia della sua confezione di piselli non più tanto surgelati.

John e Rose si ritirano nei loro appartamenti, ma restano svegli in reciproco, mutuo silenzio, godendosi la compagnia dell’altro senza disturbarne i pensieri. Di tanto in tanto l’uno o l’altra offrono una parola, una mezza frase, ma il discorso non prende mai il volo, e si spegne ogni volta.

“Sono stupida,” mormora Rose ad un certo punto, e John potrebbe essersi assopito, un torpore leggero e delizioso, ma torna sveglio in un lampo alle parole di Rose, al modo in cui vi appoggia la voce. “Ma mi sembra quasi di essere tornata indietro, di aspettare una tua parola, un tuo segno. Sai quando…” Si interrompe, deglutisce, riprende con forza da dove ha lasciato in sospeso la frase. “Quando ti ho perso.”

“Ah, Rose Tyler, non l’hai ancora capito, mh?” bofonchia John in risposta, attirandola a sé, accarezzandole i capelli, baciandole la fronte. “Io sono qui, sono qui accanto a te. Sì, mi hai perso. E poi mi hai ritrovato. E io sono qui, e non c’è modo alcuno nell’intero universo con cui potrai liberarti di me. E pensa! Potresti anche volerti liberare di me dopo quello che sto per dire.”

“ _Cosa_?” ribatte Rose, aggrappata alle sue spalle con violenza. Le sue dita premono troppo forte, le sue braccia lo stringono contro di lei al punto da far male, ma non ha importanza. Deve sentirlo vicino.

“Ah, no. Te lo dirò al momento opportuno. E mi odierai così tanto, ma così _tanto_ che sarò fortunato se mi vorrai ancora,” termina John, con la risata nella voce.

“Fai quello che vuoi,” risponde Rose, con un sorriso riluttante, “hai fatto tutto da solo comunque,” continua, e gli si stringe contro meglio che può, contro il suo battito unico e placido e il suo corpo che conosce bene quanto il proprio.

Donna sarebbe andata in camera sua, armata della sua copia del Signore degli Anelli tutta sbertucciata, con la costola distrutta dalle riletture e le pagine arricciate per quella volta che si è addormentata nella vasca da bagno. Rovinare un libro tanto per fare sarebbe un crimine di guerra, se questo libro in particolare non fosse segnato dal troppo amore.

Donna _sarebbe_ andata a rintanarsi col suo libro preferito, se Koshei non le avesse proposto di andare da Ophelia.

Donna non sa se un’astronave qualunque, un velivolo qualsiasi non senziente e certo non più grande all’interno possa provare aspettativa, magari persino ansia, fatto sta che la TARDIS è una creatura speciale, e quando la ragazza mette piede oltre la soglia con un leggero senso di smarrimento, Ophelia sussurra tutta la sua metallica approvazione.

“Credeva di non piacermi più?”

“Proprio così, Donna Tyler,” sorride Koshei, allungando una mano affettuosa sullo zigzag plotter ( _i ragazzi e i loro giocattoli_ , pensa Donna, e sente il proprio sorriso allargarsi), “ti sei spaventata così tanto che lei si è impensierita. Ci tiene a te, la mia _petite_.”

“E fa bene!” ribatte Donna, senza un grammo di modestia, “dopotutto sono stata io a curarla, no? Vero, Ophelia?”

Il _whorp_ ironico della TARDIS viene soffocato in quel momento dal nuovo fischio penetrante dell’allarme, tanto più violento quanto la notte è silenziosa e tranquilla.

 _Ci siamo_ , pensa Donna mentre suo padre controlla le coordinate, confronta i parametri e chiede conferma a Koshei. Entrambi annuiscono, uno in pigiama a righe regimental, l’altro vestito di tutto punto secondo qualche misterioso canone di eleganza alieno, e Donna ride tra sé e sé, perché sono proprio gli scienziati pazzi di qualche libro di fantascienza.

“Dove?” chiede Rose.

“Dorset, lungo la Jurassic Coast. Per essere più precisi… ecco qua,” termina, indicando il punto esatto sulla mappa dell’Inghilterra con la quale si sono persi in giro per il Paese nei vent’anni precedenti. “West Bay. Non era quel villaggio di pescatori…?”

“… dove hanno girato _quel_ poliziesco. Oh sì, proprio quello.” Donna ride alla smorfia di suo padre. Il sospiro di Rose tronca ogni ulteriore rimbeccata.

“Ancora una dannata spiaggia. Donna, Tony, venite a darmi una mano con i bagagli. John, monta il rimorchio dietro il furgone, Koshei, trova un modo di far atterrare la tua barchetta sul rimorchio. Dobbiamo partire il prima possibile.”

“Agli ordini agente Tyler!” risponde Donna per tutti i presenti, e poi non c’è più tempo.

-

**West Bay, Martedì 20 Marzo 2035**

Arrivano a West Bay per ora di colazione. Il furgone blu attira qualche sguardo, l’innocente barchetta di legno agganciata al rimorchio fa giusto alzare qualche sopracciglio. È ancora presto per la stagione estiva e i turisti, ed è ancora presto per un martedì di marzo, ma magari furgone e barca sono di uno di quei ricchi stranieri che hanno iniziato a comprare case per vacanze qui e a Bridport.

“Ho bisogno di controllare la strumentazione sulla TARDIS,” dice Koshei, sguardo fisso sul magnifico panorama fuori dal finestrino, sulle imponenti scogliere e sul mare che vi si spezza con forza, sotto un cielo ancora pallido. È la prima volta che parla, durante tutto il viaggio, e a dire il vero sono stati tutti piuttosto silenziosi, assorti e concentrati nel raggiungere l’obiettivo.

John annuisce, rallenta e ferma il furgone nel parcheggio presso la spiaggia in fondo alla strada principale. È proprio da lì che inizia il South West Coast Path, una strada sterrata e sconnessa che sale e scende dalle scogliere per svariati chilometri, fino ai campeggi e allo spiazzo per le roulotte e le case mobili.

È un posto prosaico per una crepa tra lo spazio e il tempo, tra chioschi che vendono _fish & chips_ ancora chiusi prima della riapertura della stagione, indicazioni per i percorsi naturalistici, negozietti di souvenir.

Donna smonta per prima, si stira in ogni direzione, inspira a fondo l’aria carica di salsedine, il profumo del mare. Le scogliere sono da mozzare il fiato anche sotto questo cielo incerto, e insieme al mare restituiscono senso alla denominazione di questa zona, la costa giurassica. Corre avanti verso la spiaggia prima di pensarci, si riempie le scarpe di sabbia, toglie scarpe e calze e tuffa le dita dei piedi nella risacca gelida.

“Donna!” la richiama Rose, e poi scuote la testa ridendo quando la ragazza torna indietro con le scarpe in mano, rabbrividendo e con i capelli spettinati dal vento.

“Non ho resistito!” ribatte, spostandosi le ciocche dal viso. “Quanto tempo abbiamo, Koshei?” chiede dopo un attimo, soppesando ogni parola come se stesse assaggiando un cibo sconosciuto, di cui saggiare consistenza e sapore prima di poterlo gustare.

“Abbastanza per questo,” risponde l’alieno, saltando giù dalla chiglia della sua nave mentre Ophelia emette un _whorp_ profondo e umorale. Koshei si sfila le scarpe e le calze, immerge i piedi nella sabbia con un lento sorriso, prende per mano Donna.

“Corri!” le dice, e la ragazza lo segue a rompicollo lungo la spiaggia, fin sotto l’ombra incombente delle scogliere.

“Ma cosa…?” bofonchia Tony dal letto in fondo al furgone, sotto le stelline fluorescenti dei finestrini.

“Il ragazzo ha ragione!” risponde John, ridendo suo malgrado, “c’è sempre tempo per due salti sulla spiaggia. Rose Tyler sei con me?”

“Sempre,” risponde la moglie, infilando la mano nella sua, “ma non ti sognare di farmi correre, sono tutta bloccata.”

“Ah, ma come? Se hai dormito per tutto il tempo!”

“Dormire? Ti ho fatto da navigatore!” ride lei, anche se non è affatto vero, e la mappa ha ancora una macchiolina umida nel punto in cui ci ha un po’ sbavato sopra (non è necessario che John lo sappia, anche se probabilmente lo sa già).

“Certo, certo. Guarda lì, c’è un chiosco aperto, uno solo. Colazione?”

“Solo se ci sono le patatine.”

“Ah, Rose Tyler, sempre nostalgica. Ma come potrei dirti di no,” conclude John, trascinandola verso il chiosco.

Sotto la scogliera, Donna si è lanciata nella sabbia, Koshei ha insistito perché si appoggiasse almeno al suo _trench_ , meticolosamente ripiegato per farle da cuscino.

“Cosa succede adesso?” domanda Donna dopo un po’, giocherellando con una conchiglia. Il guscio è rotto da un lato, frantumato dalla marea magari, ma il bordo è smussato da infiniti passaggi nella sabbia, eroso dal tempo.

“Io torno nella mia dimensione, tu torni alla tua vita, Donna Tyler,” risponde Koshei, osservando il cielo che si apre lentamente, laggiù verso l’orizzonte, lasciando filtrare un sospetto di azzurro.

“Come faccio a tornare alle mie faccende quotidiane quando… quando con te ho visto e sentito cose straordinarie? Sapevo già tante cose, ma sentirsele raccontare è una cosa, viverle è un’altra.”

“Credo che a Torchwood sarebbero felici di averti, e qui hai la tua famiglia,” continua l’alieno, tracciando circoletti nella sabbia con la punta di un dito. Donna strizza gli occhi, si sforza di leggerli, ma le sue reminiscenze non arrivano così lontano ed è costretta ad arrendersi.

“Hai cambiato il disco, _spaceboy_. Il primo giorno, quando eri ferito nel letto degli ospiti, mi hai chiesto di venire con te. Ora perché hai cambiato idea?”

“Oh, non ho cambiato idea, ragazzina. _Pas du tout_. Ma ho conosciuto la tua famiglia, e so quanto possa essere pericoloso lì fuori, nello spazio e nel tempo. Anche loro lo sanno.”

“E quindi? Non sono abbastanza coraggiosa o forte per affrontare i pericoli?”

Koshei scuote la testa. “ _Au contraire_. Al contrario, Donna Tyler. Sei troppo preziosa perché io voglia rischiarti.”

Donna apre la bocca per ribattere, viene bloccata da una serie di profondi _whorp_ provenienti da Ophelia. Koshei scatta in piedi, le offre la mano perché si alzi a sua volta.

“È ora, la crepa è vicina alle sue dimensioni massime. Devo partire tra pochi minuti. È l’ora dei saluti, Donna Tyler.”

Si raggruppano intorno alla TARDIS, Rose con ancora in mano il cartoccio di pesce e patate fritte, le mani unte e profumate d’aceto, John accanto a lei, Tony che si strofina gli occhi assonnato, Donna con in mano le scarpe e i calzini a righe.

Koshei li osserva uno per uno, la sua famiglia ospite umana in questo scherzo dell’universo che è stato quasi come una vacanza-studio, apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, per ringraziarli e salutarli, la richiude sconfitto e allarmato quando una sensazione strana gli pervade il viso, gli fa formicolare il naso e pizzicare gli occhi.

“Non credo di voler andare via,” mormora dopo un attimo, “ma a quest’ora la forza combinata di mio padre e mia madre avrà smantellato l’universo. Il mio posto è lì, e questa è l’ora dell’addio.”

“Ah, sta’ zitto,” è il commento di Rose, la prima ad abbracciarlo forte, questo ragazzino alieno che si spaccia per un adulto e le ricorda ogni genere di cose deliziose e dolorose. “E visto che Tony ha rotto l’universo, trova un modo di venire a trovarci. Oppure manda una cartolina, non lo so.”

John lo saluta subito dopo, l’abbraccia e lo congeda con un laconico ‘buona fortuna, figliolo’. Non aggiunge altro, perché non ce n’è proprio bisogno, e tutto è stato già detto e pensato.

Tony gli stringe la mano, scherza sul fatto che sarebbe stato forte avere più tempo, fare un viaggio o due, magari andare a trovare Tolkien o Lovecraft.

Donna si rifiuta di salutare Koshei.

“No,” dice, scuotendo la testa. Sorride, anche se ha l’aria terrorizzata, spaventata quasi come quando era sulla Luna. “Non ho nessun motivo per dirti addio.”

“Almeno arrivederci, Donna Tyler?” offre Koshei, perplesso e distratto dall’accensione dei motori della TARDIS.

“No, perché dovrei dirti addio o arrivederci quando vengo con te? Al massimo buongiorno o buonasera, ammesso che giorno e sera esistano a bordo di Ophelia. Mamma, papà, Tony, saluto _voi._ Che vi voglio bene lo sapete, che sarò prudente potete sperarlo, e se ci tenete così tanto, vi manderò quella cartolina. Magari da Parigi, a merenda con Marcel Proust!”

La ragazza si lancia ad abbracciare e baciare padre madre e Tony in un confuso abbraccio di gruppo, si asciuga una lacrima involontaria, afferra fermamente la mano di Koshei e gli scocca un sorriso più luminoso del sole che finalmente sbuca da dietro le nuvole.

“Andiamo, _spaceboy?”_

“Andiamo, Donna Tyler.”

-

Rose non ha neanche un momento per tentare di trattenere la figlia, John non ci prova neanche. Stringe Rose come ha fatto una volta su una spiaggia simile, osservando un’altra TARDIS scomparire nel nulla, e questa volta può porgerle il fazzoletto perché si asciughi le lacrime e stringerla finché non smette di singhiozzare.

“ _Perché?_ Perché _di nuovo_? A _me_? Cosa ho fatto di male? L’universo mi prende in giro?”

“Ah, no,” mormora John, e le accarezza i capelli. Tony è a calciare conchiglie sulla battigia, sbraitando colorite imprecazioni.

“Se ne sarebbe andata lo stesso prima o poi, John, lo so, ce l’ha dentro e se ce l’ha dentro è colpa nostra. Ma speravo che la Terra le bastasse, un intero mondo a sua disposizione! E invece niente. È dovuta scappare con un alieno. E non un alieno _qualsiasi_ , no. Il figlio del combinaguai massimo di questo e altri universi, realtà parallele incluse!”

“Oi! Potrei prendermela!”

“L’hai presa bene, vedo,” continua Rose, con ferocia che non sente, e certo non nei confronti di John. Ma è soddisfacente ritorcergli contro le sue stesse parole, toglie un po’ di mordente all’intera situazione.

John la stringe a sé con tutte le sue forze, le bacia la sommità della testa.

“Donna non si sarebbe accontentata di un roadtrip attraverso il deserto australiano, o del trekking in Nuova Zelanda. _Tu_ non ti sei accontentata della Terra. Non puoi pensare che il nostro esempio non conti, ma puoi essere certa che Donna ne sa molto più di te alla stessa età. Non sarà una compagna di viaggio, sarà una seconda in comando. E a tal proposito… ricordi quella cosa che dovevo dirti? Quella per cui mi avresti odiato?”

“Sì. Ma che cosa c’entra ora?”

“Oh, c’entra moltissimo,” prosegue John, angoli della bocca arricciati in un piccolo sorriso. “Tua figlia è come te, sai questo cosa ti rende?”

“Una madre disperata?”

“Tua madre, Rose Tyler, tua madre disperata alla Powell Estate perché per un piccolissimo… ehm… errore di calcolo del tuo pilota preferito sei stata via un anno e non dodici ore come previsto!”

Lo scappellotto è previsto, lo sgambetto è un’aggiunta che John non aveva preventivato. Crollano entrambi nella sabbia, John protestando comicamente, Rose un po’ piangendo, un po’ ridendo.

“Credo di invidiarla un po’,” sussurra Rose più tardi contro la sua spalla, tirando su col naso.

“Credo di invidiarla anche io,” sbuffa John in risposta, la stringe più forte e aspetta che il dolore dello strappo si attenui.

-

**Epilogo**

La cartolina arriva veramente, coperta di francobolli di epoche e paesi sbagliati, stampigliata con un timbro che probabilmente non è neanche terrestre. Nelle ditate e nei timbri e nei francobolli John riesce a leggere tutti i tempi e i luoghi e i posti straordinari che Donna deve aver visitato, i mille passaggi di mano in mano prima che questo rettangolo di cartoncino giungesse a destinazione.

L’immagine è una riproduzione dei Girasoli di Van Gogh, il messaggio la citazione di un vecchio film.

_Ho visto cose che voi umani non potreste immaginare…_

John ride tra sé e sé, mentre le sue dita percorrono i bordi consumati della cartolina. Riesce a immaginare ogni avventura di cui questo messaggio può essere il riassunto, il memento.

Quante volte hanno sbagliato strada prima di trovare Vincent, trascorrere un pomeriggio in sua compagnia? Quante volte sono stati inseguiti da autoctoni inferociti? Quante volte hanno già rischiato la vita?

Scuote la testa, rientra in casa fischiettando piano, appoggia la cartolina sul tavolo della cucina perché Rose la veda subito, rincasando.

La sua avventura è qui e ora. Quella di Donna è appena iniziata.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Soltanto a metà stesura e riguardando gli episodi relativi alla realtà alternativa (Pete's World) mi sono resa conto che quella realtà aveva qualcosa di steampunk ed era comunque tecnicamente più avanzata. Questo unito al fatto che la storia è ambientata nel 2035 mi avrebbe dovuto far pensare un po' di più allo scenario. Ma ho poi riflettuto che questa storia non riguarda tanto l'ambientazione (infatti si svolge tutto su uno o due 'set') quanto i personaggi. Avrò eventualmente il tempo di indagare il Pete's World in seguiti e spin-off :)
> 
> \- Ho avuto difficoltà ad immaginare la cultura popolare degli anni '30 prossimi xD non è qualcosa che possa essere previsto, quindi ho preferito piuttosto calcare la mano sull'amore di Donna e della sua famiglia per un certo tipo di vintage (videogiochi, film, ecc.) che sono già vecchi ora nel 2013, ma che probabilmente verranno ricordati per sempre. Non ci si dimentica di Star Trek o di Tetris :)
> 
> \- Sì, è Charlie Bradbury <3 #peaceoutbitches
> 
> \- La canzone a cui pensa Rose mentre torna a casa con John da Torchwood è [Hit me with your rhythm stick](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WGVgfjnLqc) di Ian Dury.
> 
> \- A West Bay nel Dorset è stato girato 'Broadchurch' della ITV... con David Tennant. Ora, come potevo esimermi dal trollare? Come?
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> **Ringraziamenti**
> 
>  
> 
> Un G R A Z I E _enorme_ e tutto in maiuscolo lo devo in primo luogo ai miei angeli **Hikaruryu** e **Koorime_yu**. Con la prima ho creato questi personaggi ancora all'inizio di quest'anno, sono figli miei quanto sono i suoi <3 La seconda mi ha tenuto la manina durante i tre mesi in cui ho sbrodolato questo racconto, e senza di lei non ce l'avrei mai fatta<3
> 
> Un G R A Z I E gigante va anche a **Juuhachigo** che è la creatura più dolce del creato, a **H_mushroom** che ha letto tutto in anteprima a tempo di record e mi ha rassicurato sul finale, a **Naripolpetta** e a **Fiorediloto** che si sono sorbite i miei deliri a vari stati del processo di scrittura. Senza dimenticare **Ohmyrouge** e **Alma** e il nostro pomeriggio a Venezia <3
> 
> Infine, un grazie speciale a **Monia** , che mi ha fatto da fangirl personale e ha fortemente voluto questo racconto<3


End file.
